Midnight Sun
by BlueAppleMousse
Summary: "Osservare la sua bocca mi faceva venire voglia di avvicinarmi a lei...e non era affatto un buona idea."Twilight dal punto di vista del nostro amatissimo Edward!Commentate.
1. A Prima Vista

**Ciao a tutti!Questo e' Midnight Sun,che sarebbe Twilight dal punto di vista di Edward.**

**Leggete e commentate!**

**Disclaimer:Non sono in possesso di Twilight o Midnight Sun.**

* * *

><p>Ecco il momento della giornata in cui non desideravo altro che poter dormire.<p>

Le ore di scuola.

Forse la definizione giusta era "purgatorio". Ammesso che espiare le mie colpe fosse possibile, quelle ore andavano conteggiate. Non ero mai riuscito ad abituarmi alla mia noia; per assurdo, ogni giorno sembrava ancora più monotono del precedente.

Immagino quello fosse il mio modo di dormire – se vogliamo chiamare sonno lo stato di inerzia tra un periodo di attività e l'altro.

Fissavo le crepe che correvano sull'intonaco dell'angolo della mensa, e ci leggevo intrecci inesistenti. Un modo come un altro per staccarmi dalle voci che mi blateravano in testa come acqua scrosciante.

Centinaia e centinaia di voci, talmente noiose da passare inosservate.

Frequentando la mente degli umani, ne avevo sentite di tutti i colori. Quel giorno lo spreco di energie collettive, riguardava la banale vicenda di un nuovo arrivo nello sparuto corpo studentesco locale. Bastava davvero poco a mandarli su di giri.

Vedevo il nuovo volto riflesso di pensiero in pensiero, da ogni angolazione. Una ragazza, un essere umano qualsiasi. L'eccitazione che aveva preceduto il suo arrivo era scontata e prevedibile – come mostrare un oggetto luccicante ad un pargolo. Metà del gregge dei maschi si vedeva già innamorato di lei, soltanto perché era qualcosa di nuovo da contemplare. Erano i più difficili da ignorare.

Le voci che bloccavo per gentilezza, anziché per disgusto, erano soltanto quattro: quelle dei miei familiari, due fratelli e due sorelle, tanto abituati dalla mancanza di privacy in mia presenza da non farci neanche più caso. Cercavo di concedergli la maggior intimità possibile. Se mi riusciva, evitavo di ascoltarvi.

Ma per quanto mi sforzassi… sapevo tutto.

Rosalie, come al solito, pensava a se stessa. Si era vista riflessa in un paio di occhiali, ed era concentrata sulla propria perfezione. La mente di Rosalie era uno specchio d'acqua poco profondo e privo di sorprese.

Emmett non aveva ancora smaltito la rabbia dopo la sconfitta un incontro di lotta contro Jasper, la sera prima. Si stava sforzando di portare pazienza, per quel poco che gli riusciva, in attesa della rivincita che voleva organizzare alla fine della giornata.

Ascoltare la mente di Emmett non mi metteva mai in imbarazzo, perché i suoi pensieri si traducevano sempre in una frase o un gesto. Forse le difficoltà nascevano con gli altri, perché sapevo che c'era sempre qualcosa che avrebbero desiderato tenermi nascosto. Se nella mente di Rosalie c'erano acque poco profonde, quella di Emmett era un lago senza ombre, trasparente come il vetro.

Jasper, invece… soffriva. Soffocai un respiro.

Edward. Alice mi chiamò, mentalmente, catturando all'istante la mia attenzione.

Proprio come se mi avesse chiamato ad alta voce. Ero contento che il mio nome di battesimo non fosse più tanto di moda – che fastidio, voltarmi automaticamente ogni volta che qualcuno pensava ad un Edward.

In quel caso, non mi voltai. Io e Alice eravamo esperti di conversazioni private.

Passavamo quasi sempre inosservati. Non staccai gli occhi dall'intonaco.

Come sta reagendo? Chiese lei.

Mi rabbuiai, cambiando leggermente espressione della bocca. Niente di percepibile dagli altri. Potevo sembrare semplicemente annoiato.

Il tono dei pensieri di Alice sembrava allarmato, e leggendo la sua mente notai che, con la coda dell'occhio, osservava Jasper. E' in pericolo? Spingendosi in avanti, nel futuro immediato, cercò tra immagini di monotonia l'origine della mia smorfia.

Mi voltai lentamente a sinistra come per osservare la parete, sbuffai, e torna i seguire le crepe sul soffitto, alla mia destra. Solo Alice capì che le stavo rispondendo di no.

SI rilassò. Fammi sapere se peggiora.

Guardai prima all'insù, poi verso terra.

Grazie dell'aiuto.

Per fortuna non potevo risponderle ad alta voce. Cosa avrei potuto dirle? "E' un piacere"? Non lo era affatto. Non mi piaceva ascoltare le lotte interiori di Jasper. C'era davvero bisogno di fare certi esperimenti? Non sarebbe stato più sicuro ammettere la sua incapacità di tenere a bada la sete come noi altri, senza mettersi alla prova in quel modo? Perché giocare con il pericolo, la catastrofe?

Dalla nostra ultima battuta di caccia erano passate più di due settimane. Non era un intervallo di tempo eccessivo, per noi. A volte dava un certo fastidio – se un essere umano si avvicinava troppo, se il vento soffiava dalla parte sbagliata. Raramente però gli umani osavano tanto. L'istinto diceva loro ciò che con la mente non avrebbero mai capito: eravamo pericolosi.

E Jasper era già molto pericoloso.

In quel momento, una ragazzina si fermò accanto al tavolo più vicino al nostro, per parlare con un'amica. Con le dita, si ravvivò i capelli corti e rossicci. La ventola del riscaldamento ne soffiò il profumo verso di noi. Ero abituato alle mie reazioni, in quei casi – il bruciore nella gola secca, i morsi della fame nello stomaco vuoto, la contrazione automatica dei muscoli, l'eccesso di veleno in bocca…

Reazioni normali, facili da ignorare, di solito. In quel modo, concentrato su Jasper, le sensazioni erano più forti, raddoppiavano, e la difficoltà aumentava. Sentivo la mia sete e la sua gemella. Jasper si stava lasciando trasportare dall'immaginazione. Si vedeva abbandonare il posto accanto ad Alice, per avvicinarsi alla ragazzina. Fantasticava di chinarsi verso di lei, come per sussurrarle qualcosa all'orecchio, e di sfiorarle l'incavo del collo con le labbra. Pregustava la sensazione, tra i denti, di ciò che scorreva caldo sotto quella pelle delicata.

Diedi un calcio alla sua sedia.

Per un istante incrociò il mio sguardo, poi abbassò gli occhi. Nella sua mente, sentivo la guerra tra vergogna e ribellione.

"scusa", mormorò.

Mi strinsi nelle spalle.

"Non ci saresti riuscito" sussurrò Alice, per consolarlo. "L'ho visto".

Evitai di sorridere, per non rivelare che stava mentendo. Dovevamo restare uniti, io e Alice. Ascoltare le voci, vedere nel futuro, non era facile. Risultavamo strani persino ai nostri simili. Ci aiutavamo a proteggere i rispettivi segreti.

"Cercare di vederli come persone aiuta", suggerì Alice, con quella sua voce acuta, musicale, troppo veloce perché le orecchie umane la capissero, ammesso che fossero abbastanza vicine da sentirle. "Si chiama Whitney. Ha una sorellina appena nata che adora. Sua madre ha invitato Esme a quella festa in giardino, ricordi?"

"So chi è" fu la risposta secca di Jasper. Si voltò a guardare verso una delle finestrelle posizionate appena sotto l'angolo tra la parete e il soffitto. Le sue parole perentorie chiusero la conversazione.

Gli ci voleva una battuta di caccia, quella sera stessa. Era ridicolo prendersi un rischio simile, nel tentativo di mettersi alla prova, di aumentare la resistenza. Jasper doveva accettare i propri limiti e farsene una ragione. Le sue vecchie abitudini erano inconciliabili con il nostro stile di vita; era inutile ostinarsi in quel modo.

Alice sospirò piano, si alzò in piedi prendendo con se il vassoio del pranzo – semplice arredo scenico – e lasciò Jasper. Capiva subito se i suoi incoraggiamenti non erano ben accetti. Benché la relazione tra Rosalie ed Emmett fosse la più lampante, la conoscenza reciproca tra Alice e Jasper era molto più profonda. Come se anche loro fossero capaci di leggersi nel pensiero.

Edward Cullen.

Riflesso automatico. Mi voltai, sentendo qualcuno chiamare il mio nome, benché lo avesse soltanto pensato, non pronunciato.

Per una frazione di secondo, i miei occhi incrociarono quelli marrone scuro di un volto umano, un viso a forma di cuore, dal colorito pallido. Un viso che conoscevo, malgrado non l'avessi ancora visto di persona. Lo avevo incontrato in quasi tutti i pensieri umani, quel giorno. La nuova alunna, Isabella Swan. Figlia dell'ispettore di polizia del posto, presa in custodia dal padre separato. Bella. Aveva già corretto chiunque l'avesse chiamata con il nome intero…

Guardai altrove, annoiato. Mi ci volle un secondo, per capire che non era stata lei a pensare il mio nome.

Ovviamente sta già perdendo la testa per i Cullen. Il pensiero proseguiva così.

A quel punto riconobbi la "voce". Jessica Stanley – era passato un po' di tempo da quando mi aveva disturbato con il suo chiacchiericcio interno. Che sollievo, quando aveva superato la sua infatuazione malriposta. Era quasi impossibile sfuggire ai suoi costanti e ridicoli sogni a occhi aperti. All'epoca avevo desiderato di poterle spiegare esattamente cosa sarebbe successo se le mie labbra, e i denti che celavano, le si fossero avvicinate troppo. Avrei zittito tutte quelle fantasie moleste. Al pensiero della sua reazione accennai un sorriso.

Ben le sta, continuò Jessica. Non è neanche bella. Non capisco perché Eric la fissi in quel modo… e pure Mike.

Trasalì, mentalmente, al nome di Mike. Mike Newton, studente di media popolarità e sua cotta più recente, non le prestava la minima attenzione. Viceversa, non perdeva d'occhio la nuova alunna. Riecco il bambino davanti all'oggetto luccicante. Ciò aggiunse un che di perfido ai pensieri di Jessica, che tuttavia di sforzava di essere genericamente cordiale con la nuova arrivata, a cui stava raccontando una sfilza di luoghi comuni sulla mia famiglia. Evidentemente la nuova le aveva chiesto di noi.

Oggi anch'io sono sotto gli occhi di tutti, pensò Jessica, tra sé. E' stata una bella fortuna frequentare due lezioni assieme a Bella… Scommetto che Mike mi chiederà subito se è…

Cercai di filtrare quello stupido chiacchiericcio, prima che sciocchezze e banalità mi fassero impazzire.

"Jessica Stanley sta spiattellando tutti i pettegolezzi sul clan dei Cullen alla nuova arrivata, la figlia di Swan" mormorai a Emmett, per distrarmi.

Soffocò una risata. Spero che non si sia persa i dettagli, pensò.

"Poca fantasia, dire. Giusto un briciolo di scandalo. Neanche un grammo di orrore. Sono un po' deluso."

E la ragazza nuova? Anche lei è delusa dai pettegolezzi?

Cercai di ascoltare cosa pensasse del racconto di Jessica la nuova arrivata. Cosa vedeva Bella quando guardava la strana famiglia dalla pelle di gesso che tutti evitavano?

Conoscerne le reazioni, più o meno, rientrava nei miei compiti. Ero come una vedetta, per così dire, per la mia famiglia. Per proteggerla. Quando qualcuno diventava sospettoso, segnalavo il pericolo e iniziava la ritirata. Succedeva, di tanto in tanto – certi esseri umani dalla fantasia fertile ci riconoscevano, nei personaggi di libri o film. Anche se di solito si sbagliavano, quello era il momento giusto per trasferirci altrove, piuttosto che rischiare che approfondissero le indagini. Molto più raramente spuntava qualcuno che capiva. Non gli davamo nemmeno la possibilità di verificare le sue ipotesi. Ce ne andavamo, di punto in bianco, lasciandoci alle spalle soltanto un ricordo spaventoso…

Non sentivo niente, malgrado ascoltassi a pochissima distanza dal punto in cui il frivolo monologo interiore di Jessica continuava a spillare. Come se accanto a lei non ci fosse nessuno. Stranissimo, forse la ragazza di era spostata. Poco probabile, perché Jessica continuava a ciarlare. Alzai lo sguardo per controllare, e mi sentii goffo. Non mi capiva quasi mai di dover controllare ciò che il mio "udito" supplementare mi suggeriva.

Di nuovo, il mio sguardo incrociò quei grandi occhi castani. Era seduta proprio dove l'avevo già vista, e guardava verso di noi; una posa spontanea, pensavo, dal momento che Jessica non aveva ancora finito di renderle conto dei pettegolezzi locali sui Cullen. Anche pensare a noi era una reazione spontanea.

Ma non sentivo niente di niente.

Nel momento in cui abbassò lo sguardo per evitare la spiacevole gaffe di farsi sorprendere a fissare uno sconosciuto, sulle sue guance apparve un invitante e caldo rossore. Per fortuna Jasper non aveva ancora allontanato gli occhi dalla finestra. Non era piacevole immaginare cos'avrebbe combinato al suo autocontrollo quell'affiorare di sangue.

I sentimenti apparivano chiari sul suo viso, come se li avesse scritti in fronte: sorpresa, mentre coglieva, ignara, i segni della sottile differenza tra la sua razza e la mia; curiosità per il racconto di Jessica; e poi, qualcos'altro… attrazione? Non sarebbe stata la prima volta. Alle nostre presunte prede, apparivamo bellissimi. Infine, imbarazzo, quando mi accorsi che stava guardando me.

Eppure, malgrado i suoi pensiero fossero così evidenti, in quegli occhi strani –strani per quanto erano profondi; di solito, gli occhi castani così scuri sembrano piatti- dal suo posto non sentivo provenire che silenzio. Niente di niente.

Per un istante mi sentii a disagio.

Non mi era mai accaduto prima. C'era qualcosa che non andava? Io mi sentivo lo stesso di sempre. Mi preoccupai, e cerca di aguzzare l'orecchio.

Tutte le voci che avevo bloccato irruppero di colpo nella mia testa.

… chissà che musica le piace… potrei forse parlarle di quel nuovo cd … ecco cosa pensava Mike Newton, a due tavoli di distanza – pensieri fissi su Bella Swan.

Se la mangia con gli occhi. Non gli basta che metà delle ragazze della scuola gli facciano la corte… Eric Yorkie elaborava pensieri maligni, anch'essi incentrati sulla ragazza.

… disgustoso. Neanche fosse una vip o qualcosa del genere… persino Edward Cullen la guarda… Lauren Malloy verde d'invidia, anzi, giada scuro. E Jessica, che si fa bella grazie alla nuova amichetta. Mi fanno ridere… i pensieri della ragazza sprizzavano vetriolo.

…scommetto che gliel'hanno chiesto tutti. Ma mi piacerebbe parlare con lei.

Cercherò una domanda più originale… rimuginava Ashley Bowling.

… magari la incontro alla lezione di spagnolo… sperava June Richardson.

… troppe cose da fare, stasera! Trigo, e il compito di inglese. Spero che mamma… Angela Weber, ragazza riservata, i cui pensieri erano stranamente cortesi, era l'unica della tavolata a non essere ossessionata da questa Bella.

Li sentivo tutti, coglievo i loro più insignificanti pensieri mano a mano che nascevano. Ma nella mente della nuova alunna, dagli occhi così espressivi e ingannevoli, non trovavo nulla.

Ovviamente riuscii a sentire ciò che disse quando rispose a Jessica. Non c'era bisogno di leggerle nel pensiero, per coglierne la voce bassa e limpida, all'altro capo del lungo salone.

chi è quello con i capelli rossicci? la sentii chiedere, sbirciando verso di me, con la coda dell'occhio, e voltandosi all'istante quando capì che mi ero accorto di lei.

Avevo sperato che ascoltare il suono della sua voce mi avrebbe aiutato a individuare il tono dei suoi pensieri, persi in un luogo inaccessibile, ma mi dovetti disilludere all'istante. Di solito, i pensieri delle persone somigliavano molto alle loro voci reali.

Questo tono timido e tranquillo non mi era familiare, non somigliava a nessuno tra quelli che risuonavano per la sala a centinaia, ne ero sicuro. Era completamente nuovo.

Ah, buona fortuna, idiota! Pensò Jessica, prima di rispondere alla domanda dell'amica. si chiama Edward. E' uno schianto, ovviamente, ma non sprecare il tuo tempo. Non esce con nessuna. A quanto pare qui non ci sono ragazze abbastanza carine per lui, disse, con aria sprezzante.

Mi voltai per nascondere il mio sorriso. Jessica e le sue compagne di classe non si rendevano conto di quanto fossero fortunate, a non piacermi particolarmente,

Al di là di quel momento ironico, sentii un impulso strano, che non riuscivo a comprendere. Aveva qualcosa a che fare con il velo di cattiveria nei pensieri di Jessica, del quale la nuova arrivata era ignara… Sentii il bizzarro impulso di infilarmi tra di loro, di proteggere questa Bella Swan dalle oscure macchinazioni della mente di Jessica. Che cosa strana. Nel tentativo di inquadrare le motivazioni di tale impulso, esaminai ancora una volta la nuova arrivata.

Forse era un istinto di protezione nascosto da tempo – il forte in favore del debole. Questa ragazza pareva molto più fragile delle sue compagne di classe. La sua pelle era diafana, incapace di proteggerla dal mondo esterno. Sotto quella membrana trasparente e pallida, riuscivo a scorgere il pulsare ritmico del sangue… Meglio non concentrarmici troppo. Ero perfettamente in grado di condurre la vita che avevo scelto, ma anche assetato quanto Jasper, e lasciarmi stuzzicare dalle tentazioni non aveva senso.

Forse non se n'era accorta ma aveva leggermente corrugato le sopracciglia.

Che frustrazione incredibile! Era ovvio che per lei fosse un tremendo sforzo, stare lì seduta a parlare con degli sconosciuti, essere al centro dell'attenzione. Sentivo la sua timidezza nel modo in cui stringeva le spalle dall'aria fragile, leggermente ingobbita, come se temesse un rimprovero da un momento all'altro. E riuscivo soltanto a intuire, a vedere, a immaginare. In quella ragazza umana non trovavo che silenzio. Non sentivo niente. Perché?

andiamo? mormorò Rosalie, interrompendo i miei pensieri.

Tolsi gli occhi dalla ragazza e mi sentii sollevato. Non volevo insistere per i suoi pensieri nascosti, soltanto perché non potevo leggerli. Ovvio, nel momento in cui li avessi decifrati – perché prima o poi ci sarei riuscito, ne ero sicuro – li avrei trovati sciocchi e banali come quelli di qualsiasi altro essere umano. Indegni dello sforzo compiuto per raggiungerli.

allora, la nuova ha già paura di noi? chiese Emmett, ancora in attesa della risposta alla domanda precedente.

Mi strinsi nelle spalle. Non era interessato a sufficienza per insistere. Nemmeno io avrei dovuto esserlo.

Ci alzammo da tavola e uscimmo dalla mensa.

Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper fingevano di essere studenti dell'ultimo anno; tornarono ognuno alla sua lezione. Io recitavo una parte più giovane. Mi preparai alla noiosa della lezione di biologia di terza. Era poco probabile che il professor Banner, il cui intelletto andava poco sopra la media, riuscisse a sfoderare una trovata capace di sorprendere uno studente con due lauree in medicina.

In classe, mi accomodai al banco e ci rovesciai i libri – anche nel mio caso, semplice arredo scenico; li conoscevo praticamente a memoria. Ero l'unico a non condividere il posto con nessuno. Gli umani non erano tanto astuti da capire che avevano paura di me, ma il loro istinto di sopravvivenza bastava a tenerli a distanza.

L'aula si riempì lentamente, mentre i ragazzi tornavano dalla pausa pranzo. Per l'ennesima volta desiderai di poter dormire.

Quando Angela Weber, che avevo ascoltato poco prima, accompagnò la nuova arrivata alla porta, il suo nome catturò la mia attenzione.

Bella sembra timida come me. Scommetto che oggi è davvero difficile, per lei.

Vorrei poterle dire qualcosa… ma probabilmente fare la figura della stupida…

Evviva! Pensò Mike Newton, voltandosi per guardare le ragazze che entravano.

Da dove si trovava Bella Swan, invece, continuava a non arrivare nulla. Il vuoto che trovavo al posto dei suoi pensieri era irritante, snervante.

Si avvicinò, percorse il corridoio per avvicinarsi alla cattedra. Poveretta, l'unico posto libero era accanto a me. Automaticamente, sgombrai la usa parte di banco, impilando i miei libri. Avevo qualche dubbio che ci si sarebbe sentita a proprio agio. L'aspettava un lungo semestre – in questa classe, per lo meno. Eppure, forse, seduto accanto a lei sarei riuscito a capire i suoi segreti… non che in precedenza avessi mai avuto bisogno di tale vicinanza.. non che avessi mai trovato qualcosa degno di essere ascoltato…

Camminando verso il mio banco, Bella Swan incrociò il getto d'aria tiepida che usciva dalla ventola del riscaldamento.

Il suo profumo mi colpì come una palla di cannone, come un ariete. Non c'è immagine violenta abbastanza da incapsulare la forza di ciò che mi accadde in quel momento.

Diventai tutt'altra cosa, rispetto all'essere umano che ero stato; ogni travvia dell'umanità in cui avevo cercato di confondermi svanì.

Ero predatore. E lei, la mia preda. Non c'era altra verità al mondo.

Nell'aula non c'erano testimoni – nella mia mente, erano già tutti vittime collaterali. Dimenticai persino il mistero dei suoi pensieri. Non me ne importava più nulla, perché presto avrebbe smesso di pensare.

Ero il vampiro, e lei aveva il sangue più dolce che avessi mai odorato in ottant'anni.

Non avevo mai creduto che un simile profumo potesse esistere. Se lo avessi saputo, sarei andato a cercarlo anni prima. Avrei rastrellato il pianeta, per lei. Chissà che sapore…

La sete mi bruciava la gola. Sentivo la bocca secca, carbonizzata. Nemmeno il fiotto di veleno fresco riuscì ad ammorbidire quella sensazione. Lo stomaco si contorceva per la fame, eco della sete. I muscoli, contratti, si prepararono a scattare.

Non era passato neanche un secondo. Procedeva verso di me, lungo il percorso che l'aveva portata sottovento.

Nel momento in cui posò il piede per terra, i suoi occhi sgusciarono verso di me, ovviamente nel tentativo di farsi notare. Il suo sguardo incontrò il mio, e mi vidi riflesso nel grande specchio delle sue pupille.

La sorpresa del volto che vi notai le salvò la vita, per qualche spinoso istante.

E lei non fece nulla per aiutarmi. Quando decifrò l'espressione sul mio viso, il sangue tornò a inondarle le guance, e diede alla sua pelle il colore più delizioso che avessi mai visto. Il profumo era una nebbia impenetrabile tra i miei pensieri. Li articolavo a malapena. Erano furiosi, incontrollabili, incoerenti.

Accelerò il passo, come se avessi colto la necessità di scappare. La fretta la rendeva goffa – inciampò, si sbilanciò in avanti e per poco cadde addosso alla ragazza seduta di fronte a me. Vulnerabile, debole. Fin troppo, rispetto agli altri umani.

Cercai di concentrarmi sul volto che avevo visto nei suoi occhi e riconosciuto con ribrezzo. Il volto del mostro che viveva in me – quello che aveva scacciato dopo decenni di sforzi e disciplina ferrea. Con quale facilità era rispuntato in superficie!

Il profumo mi assalì di nuovo, scompigliandomi i pensieri e costringendomi quasi a balzarle addosso dal mio posto.

No.

Afferrai con forza il bordo del tavolo, nel tentativo di restare seduto. Il legno non era abbastanza resistente. Ne sbriciolai uno spigolo con la mano, nel palmo della quale non mi rimasero che pochi brandelli di legno; sul banco era rimasta incisa la sagoma delle mie dita.

Distruggere gli indizi. Regola fondamentale. Polverizzai subito il bordo del bando con le unghie, finchè non rimasero un buco e un mucchietto di segatura sul pavimento, che dispersi con il piede.

Distruggere gli indizi. Vittime collaterali…

Sapevo cosa sarebbe dovuto succedere. La ragazza si sarebbe seduta la mio fianco, e io avrei dovuto ucciderla.

I testimoni innocenti della classe, altri diciotto ragazzi e un uomo, no avrebbero avuto il permesso di andarsene, dopo aver visto ciò che stavano per vedere.

Trasalii, al pensiero di ciò che sarei stato costretto a fare. Nemmeno al mio peggio avevo mai commesso una simile atrocità. Non avevo mai ucciso un innocente, in più di otto innocenti. In quel momento, invece, progettavo di massacrarne venti in un colpo solo.

Il viso riflesso del mostro si prese gioco di me.

Nel momento in cui una parte di me soccombeva, spaventata dal mostro, l'altra progettava la strage.

Se avessi uccisa per prima la ragazza, avrei avuto quindici o venti secondi a disposizione, prima che gli altri umani reagissero. Forse un po' di più, se non si fossero accorti subito di me. Non avrebbe avuto tempo di urlare né di sentire dolore; non le avrei inflitto una morte cruenta. Almeno questo potevo concederlo, alla sconosciuta dal sangue tragicamente irresistibile.

Ma a quel punto avrei dovuto impedire agli altri di fuggire. Le finestre non erano un problema, troppo alte e strette per costituire una via di fuga. Soltanto la porta – sbarra quella, e sono in trappola.

Sarebbe stata un'operazione più lenta e difficile, cercare di fermarli nel momento del panico, del disordine, del caos. Non impossibile, ma ci sarebbe stato troppo rumore. Troppo tempo per le urla. Qualcuno li avrebbe sentiti.. e io sarei stato costretto a uccidere altri innocenti, in quel momento nero.

Alle prese con gli altri avrei lasciato che il suo sangue si freddasse.

Il profumo mi assalì, avevo la gola tanto secca da sentirmi soffocare…

Perciò, prima i testimoni.

Visualizzai una pianta della classe. Io ero al centro dell'aula, l'ultima fila stava alle mie spalle, Avrei iniziato da lato destro. Stimavo di poter spezzare quattro o cinque colli al secondo. Senza far rumore. Il lato destro era il più fortunato: non mi avrebbero visto arrivare. Spostandomi prima di fronte a me e poi sul lato sinistro, avrei impiegato, al massimo, cinque secondi per annichilire i presenti.

Abbastanza perché Bella Swan capisse, di sfuggita, cosa stava per succederle.

Abbastanza perché provasse paura. Abbastanza, ammesso che la sorpresa non la inchiodasse sul posto, per lanciare un urlo. Un urlo debole che non avrebbe fatto accorrere nessuno.

Feci un sospiro profondo, il profumo era un fuoco che correva nelle mie vene asciutte, mi esplodeva nel petto e consumava qualsiasi mio tentativo di autocontrollo. Si stava voltando. Ancora pochi secondi, e si sarebbe seduta a pochi centimetri da me.

Il mostro nella mia testa sorrise, impaziente.

Qualcuno, alla mia sinistra, chiuse una cartelletta, rumorosamente. Non alzai lo sguardo per capire quale dei predestinati fosse. Ma quel movimento bastò a soffiare un refolo d'aria normale, non profumata, sul mio volto.

Per un breve istante riuscii a pensare con lucidità. In quel prezioso istante, visualizzai due volti, uno accanto all'altro.

Uno era il mio , o meglio, lo era stato: il mostro dagli occhi rossi che aveva ucciso così tante persone da aver perso il conto. Omicidi giustificati, razionali. Assassino di assassini, assassino di altri mostri, meno potenti. Un complesso di superiorità degno di un dio, certo – decidere chi meritasse la sentenza di morte. Ero sceso a compromessi con la mia natura. Mi ero nutrito di sangue umano, ma la definizione era vaga. Le vittime, con i loro passatempi malvagi, non erano tanto più umane di me.

L'altro volto era quello di Carlisle.

I due visi non si somigliavano. Carlisle non era mio padre in senso strettamente biologico. Non avevo preso niente da lui. Il pallore che ci accomunava era il risultato di ciò che eravamo; tutti i vampiri avevano quello stesso colorito diafano e freddo. Il colore degli occhi aveva un'altra origine – rifletteva una scelta comune.

Eppure, malgrado la somiglianza non fosse lampante, immaginavo che il mio volto avesse iniziato a riflettere il suo, in un certo senso, nei settanta e più anni trascorsi da quando avevo imitato la sua scelta e seguito il suo cammino. I tratti del miei tratti somatici non erano cambiati, ma sentivo che un po' della sua saggezza aveva segnato la mia espressione, e pensavo che un po' della sua compassione si potesse leggere nella forma delle mie labbra, che le mie sopracciglia mostrassero un po' della sua pazienza.

Ognuno di quei piccoli miglioramenti andava perso, di fronte al mostro. Pochi istanti, e non sarebbe rimasto più niente a testimoniare gli anni che avevo passato con il mio creatore, il mio mentore, quello che in più di un frangente era stato davvero mio padre. I miei occhi avrebbero brillato, rossi come quelli di un diavolo; tutte le somiglianze sarebbero sparite per sempre.

Gli occhi di Carlisle che visualizzavo non mi giudicavano. Sapevo che mi avrebbe perdonato un gesto così terribile. Perché mi voleva bene. Perché mi giudicava migliore persino di se stesso. E mi avrebbe voluto bene anche se avessi dimostrato che aveva torto.

Bella Swan si accomodò sulla sedia accanto a me, rigida e goffa – per la paura? – e il profumo del suo sangue sbocciò in una nuvola irresistibile mi circondò.

Avrei dimostrato a mio padre che su di me si sbagliava. La miseria di quel gesto bruciava quasi quanto il fuoco che sentivo in gola.

Rimasi a distanza, nauseato – disgustato dal mostro che moriva dalla voglia di prenderla.

Per quale ragione era giunta proprio qui? Perché esisteva? Perché era venuta a rovinare quel poco di pace che avevo conquistato nella mia non-esistenza? Perché questo irritante essere umano era nato? Mi avrebbe condotto alla rovina.

Mi voltai per non vederla, invaso da una sensazione di odio, orgoglioso e irragionevole.

Chi è questa creatura? Perché proprio io, proprio ora? Perché mi tocca perdere tutto per colpa della sua decisione di piombare in questa cittadina improbabile?

Perché proprio qui!

Non voglio essere il mostro! Non voglio uccidere un'aula intera di ragazzi indifesi! Non voglio perdere tutto ciò che ho guadagnato con una vita di sacrifici e di rinunce! Non volevo. Non poteva costringermi in quel modo.

Il problema era il profumo, il profumo del suo sangue, così disgustosamente appetitoso. Se solo avessi trovato un modo per resistere… Se solo un altro regolo d'aria fresca mi avesse ripulito la mente.

Bella Swan spostò una ciocca dei suoi capelli coloro modano, lunghi e folti, verso di me.

Era pazza? Così non faceva che stuzzicare il mostro! Lo provocava.

Nessun gentile sbuffo d'aria arrivò a cacciare via il profumo. Presto, tutto sarebbe andato perso.

No, non c'erano spifferi ad aiutarmi. Eppure non ero costretto a respirare.

Arrestai la circolazione dell'aria nei polmoni; il sollievo fu istantaneo, ma parziale. Conservavo ancora il ricordo del profumo, il pensiero di quel sapore sul palato. Non sarei stato in grado di resistere a lungo. Per un'ora, forse, si. Un'ora. Il tempo sufficiente a uscire da quell'aula piena di potenziali vittime, vittime non predestinate. Se solo fossi riuscito a resistere per una sola, breve, ora.

Trattenere il respiro mi dava una sensazione sgradevole. Il mio corpo non aveva bisogno di ossigeno, ma il movimento per me era istintivo. Nei momenti di pressione, mi fidavo dell'olfatto più che di ogni altro senso. Mi guidava durante la caccia, era il primo segnalatore di pericolo. Raramente mi capitava di incontrare qualcosa che fosse pericoloso quanto me, ma l'istinto di sopravvivenza era forte, nella mia razza, quanto quello di un normale essere umano.

Fastidioso, ma sopportabile. Più di quanto non fosse sentire il suo odore senza affondare i denti in quella carne delicata, trasparente, fino al pulsare caldo, umido… Un'ora! Soltanto un'ora. Non dovevo pensare né al profumo né al gusto.

La ragazza, silenziosa, si nascondeva dietro i capelli, china in avanti, per coprire anche la sua cartelletta. Non riuscivo a guardarla in faccia, né a leggere le emozioni nei suoi occhi luminosi e profondi. Era quella ragione per cui aveva lasciato che la ciocca ci dividesse? Per nascondermi i suoi occhi? Per paura? Timidezza? Per celarmi i suoi segreti?

L'irritazione che avevo provato in precedenza, quando non ero riuscito a penetrare i suoi pensieri silenziosi, impallidiva, di fronte all'istinto – e alla sensazione di odio – da cui mi sentivo posseduto. Perché odiavo la fragile donna-bambina che mi stava seduta a fianco, la odiavo con tutto il fervore con cui mi tenevo stretto alla mia vecchia identità, all'amore per la mia famiglia, ai sogni di diventare migliore di quanto non fossi…

Odiarla, odiare la reazione che mi provocava – era un piccolo aiuto. Si, l'irritazione che avevo sentito era debole, ma era pur sempre un aiuto. Mi attaccai a qualsiasi emozione potesse impedirmi di fantasticare quanto fosse buona…

Odio e irritazione. Impazienza. Sarebbe mai trascorsa, la fatidica ora?

Passata quella… lei se ne sarebbe andata. E io, cos'avrei fatto?

Mi sarei presentato. Ciao, mi chiamo Edward Cullen. Posso accompagnarti alla tua prossima lezione?

Lei avrebbe risposto di sì. La reazione più educata. Benché già terrorizzata da me, come sospettavo che fosse, avrebbe rispettato le convenzioni e camminato al mio fianco. Guidarla nella direzione sbagliata sarebbe stato un giochetto. Avrei potuto dirle che avevo dimenticato un libro in macchina…

Qualcuno avrebbe ricordato di averla vista assieme a me? Pioveva, come al solito; due giacche a vento scure che procedono nella direzione sbagliata non avrebbero acceso particolare curiosità, né mi avrebbero incastrato.

Peccato che quel giorno non fossi l'unico alunno ad essersi accorto di lei – benché nessuno bruciasse della mia stessa consapevolezza. Mike Newton, in particolare, seguiva ogni suo piccolo spostamento irrequieto sulla sedia – si sentiva a disagio, così vicina a me, come chiunque nei suoi panni, come avevo previsto, prima che il suo profumo facesse a pezzi ogni mia velleità di gentilezza. Se fossimo usciti dalla classe insieme, Mike Newton se ne sarebbe accorto.

Per un'ora ce l'avrei fatta, ma per due?

Trasalii, arso dalle fiamme.

Sarebbe tornata a casa, sola. L'ispettore Swan lavorava tutto il giorno. Conoscevo la sua casa, come tutte le abitazione della cittadina. Era annidata ai margini di una foresta fitta, senza vicini nei paraggi. Avesse avuto il tempo di urlare, ipotesi ridicola, nessuno l'avrebbe sentita.

Quella sarebbe stata la maniera più responsabile di gestire il piano. Avevo rinunciato al sangue umano per sette decenni. Trattenendo il respiro avrei resistito per altre due ore. E quando fossi riuscito ad affrontarla da sola, nessun altro avrebbe rischiato di farsi del male. E niente mi avrebbe messo inutilmente fretta, disse il mostro nella mia testa.

Con un po' di sforzi e pazienza avrei potuto risparmiare la vita a diciannove esseri umani, ma pensare che tale rinuncia mi avrebbe reso meno mostruoso era un sofismo, di fronte all'assassinio di una ragazza innocente.

Malgrado la odiassi, sapevo che era odio maldisposto. La vera vittima del mio odio ero io stesso. E ci avrei odiati entrambi molto di più, dopo la sua morte.

Trascorsi l'ora in quel modo – visualizzando il modo migliore di ucciderla. Cercai di non immaginare il gesto vero e proprio. Sarebbe stato troppo; rischiavo di perdere la battaglia e di uccidere chiunque mi capitasse a tiro. Perciò mi limitai alla strategia, e niente più. Mi aiutò a far passare il tempo.

Quando mancava una manciata di minuti alla fine dell'ora, mi lanciò un'occhiata da dietro il muro fluido dei suoi capelli. Trascorsi l'ora in quel modo – visualizzando il modo migliore di ucciderla. Cercai di non immaginare il gesto vero e proprio. Sarebbe stato troppo; rischiavo di perdere la battaglia e di uccidere chiunque mi capitasse a tiro. Perciò mi limitai alla strategia, e niente più. MI aiutò a far passare il tempo.

Quando mancava una manciata di minuti alla fine dell'ora, mi lanciò un'occhiata da dietro il muro fluido dei suoi capelli. Incontrai di nuovo il suo sguardo, ed ecco riesplodere l'odio cieco – lo vedevo riflesso nei suoi occhi spaventati. Prima che potesse tornare a nascondersi, le sue guance si tinsero ancora di sangue, e io fui sul punto di cedere.

Ma la campana suonò. Salvato in corner, come si dice. Fu la salvezza di entrambi. Lei sfuggì alla morte. Io, ancora per poco, dalla prospettiva di diventare la creatura d'incubo che temevo e disprezzavo.

Sfrecciai fuori dalla classe, incapace di camminare con la lentezza desiderata. Se qualcuno avesse badato a me, avrebbe sospettato che nel mio modo di muovermi ci fosse qualcosa di strambo. Invece nessuno mi notò. I pensieri umani giravano ancora tutti attorno alla ragazza che avevo condannato a morire di lì a un'ora.

Mi nascosi sulla mia auto.

Non mi piaceva essere costretto a nascondermi. Era un gesto da codardi. Ma era senza dubbio la scelta migliore.

Mi era rimasta troppo poca disciplina per confondermi con gli umani. Sforzarmi con tutta quell'energia di non uccidere una di loro mi aveva privato delle difese per resistere agli altri. Sarebbe stato uno spreco. Se era il momento di cedere al mostro, che almeno ne valesse la pena.

Ascoltai un cd di musica che di solito mi calmava, ma servì a poco. No, ciò che più mi aiutava era l'aria fresca, umida, pulita che la pioggia leggera che entrava dai finestrini aperti portava con sé. Benché ricordassi il profumo di Bella Swan con precisione assoluta, respirare aria pulita era come disinfettare il mio corpo dall'interno.

Ero di nuovo sano. In grado di pensare. E di combattere. Contro ciò che non volevo essere.

Non ero costretto a seguirla fino a casa. Né a ucciderla. Ovviamente, ero una creatura pensante, razionale, e potevo fare una scelta. C'era sempre una scelta.

In classe non mi ero sentito così... ma ormai ero lontano da lei. Forse, se avessi badato con molta, molta attenzione a starle lontano, non avrei avuto bisogno di cambiare vita. Mi andava benissimo, così com'era organizzata. Perché lasciare che una signorina nessuno, irritante e deliziosa, mi mandasse a monte?

Non ero costretto a dare un dispiacere a mio padre. Né a far subire a mia madre tensione, preoccupazioni… dolore. Si, anche la mia madre adottiva ne sarebbe rimasta ferita. Per di più, Esme era una persona così gentile, tenera e delicata. Infliggere del dolore a una come lei sarebbe stato davvero un gesto privo di giustificazioni.

Per ironia della sorte, avevo desiderato proteggere quella ragazza umana dalla minaccia meschina, vuota, dei pensieri maliziosi di Jessica Stanley. Ero l'ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe potuto proteggere Isabella Swan. Di tutte le minacce che incombevano su di lei, la più pericolosa ero io.

All'improvviso sentii il bisogno di Alice. Non mi aveva visto uccidere la figlia di Swan in una moltitudine di maniere diverse? Era talmente assorta dai problemi di Jasper da non avere notato questa possibilità ancora più tremenda? Ero più forte di quanto pensassi? Sarei davvero riuscito a non torcere un capello alla ragazza?

No. Sapevo che non era così. Alice, probabilmente, stava dedicando tutta sé stessa a Jasper.

La cercai nella direzione in cui sapevo di poterla trovare, nella palazzina delle aule di inglese. Non mi ci volle molto per individuare la sua "voce" familiare. Non mi sbagliavo. Tutti i suoi pensieri riguardavano Jasper, filtravano ogni minima scelta del ragazzo con grande scrupolo.

Desiderai di poterle chiedere aiuto, ma allo stesso tempo fui felice che non sapesse cos'avrei potuto combinare. Che fosse ignara del massacro che avevo preso in considerazione un'ora prima.

Sentii una fiamma nuova scottare nel mio corpo – quella della vergogna. Nessuno di loro doveva sapere niente.

Se avessi evitato Bella Swan, se fossi riuscito a non ucciderla – a questo pensiero il mostro ebbe un fremito e digrignò i denti, esasperato – avrei potuto tenermi tutto per me. Se fossi riuscito a tenermi lontano dal suo profumo…

Non avevo motivo di non provarci, almeno. Fare la scelta giusta. Cercare di essere ciò che Carlisle pensava io fossi.

L'ultima ora di scuola stava per finire. Decisi di mettere subito in pratica il mio nuovo piano. Sempre meglio che restare seduto in auto nel parcheggio, dato che lei avrebbe potuto passarmi sotto il naso e rovinare il tentativo. Sentii di nuovo l'odio ingiustificato per la ragazza. Odiavo il fatto che esercitasse quel potere inconscio su di me. Che potesse trasformarmi in qualcosa per cui provavo disgusto.

Attraversai alla svelta - forse un po' troppo alla svelta, ma non c'erano testimoni - il piccolo campus, diretto alla segreteria. Non c'era motivo che Bella Swan incrociasse il mio cammino. Per me era la peste, e come tale l'avrei evitata.

L'ufficio era vuoto, c'era soltanto la segretaria con cui volevo parlare.

Non si accorse della mia entrata silenziosa.

signora Cope?

La donna dai capelli di un rosso innaturale alzò la testa e sgranò gli occhi. I nostri piccoli segni di riconoscimento li prendevano sempre in contropiede, non importa quante volte ci avessere già visti.

oh, escalmò, con un certo turbamento. Si aggiustò la camicia. Sciocca, pensò tra sé. Potrebbe ssere tuo figlio. Troppo giovane per pensare di... ciao, Edward. Posso esserti utile? Sbatteva le ciglia, dietro gli occhiali spessi.

Mi aveva messo a disagio. Ma sapevo essere affascinante, quando volevo. Senza fatica, perchè coglievo all'istante le reazioni a ogni mio gesto o parola.

Mi sporsi sul banco, e incrociai il suo sguardo, come per cercare qualcosa nel profondo di quegli occhi castani, piccoli e vuoti. I suoi pensieri erano già fuori controllo. Sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi.

avrei un problema di orario, dissi, con la voce suadente che utilizzavo quando non volevo spaventare gli umani.

Il battito del suo cuore accelerò.

certo, Edward. Qual è il problema? Troppo giovane, troppo giovane, ripeteva tra sé. Ovviamente si sbagliava. Ero più vecchio di suo nonno. Certo, stando ai dati sulla mia patente aveva ragione lei.

Mi chiedevo se fosse possibile scambiare le mie ore di biologia con quelle di una disciplina dell'ultimo anno. FIsica, magari?

c'è qualcosa che non va con il signor Banner, Edward?

no, niente affatto, è soltanto che ho già affrontato questo programma...

certo, in quella scuola speciale che hai frequentato in Alaska. Ci pensò su, corrugando le labbra. Dovrebbero già essere tutti all'università. Ho sentito gli insegnanti lamentarsi. Medie perfette, mai un'incertezza nelle interrogazioni, mai una risposta sbagliata negli scritti - come se avessero trovato il modo di copiare intutte le materie. Il professor Varner si inventa le teorie più fantasiose, pur di non ammettere che uno studente è più in gamba di lui... Probabilmente è la madre che gli fa da insegnate... a dir la verità, Edwars, per fisica non ci sono più posti. Il professor Banner non vuole più di venticinque studenti per classe...

non sarebbe in problema.

Certo che no. Tu sei un Cullen perfetto. lo so, Edward. Ma non ci sono abbastanza banchi, in questo momento...

posso saltare le lezioni, allora? Potrei sfruttare le ore libere per studiare per conto mio.

vuoi saltare biologia? Restò a bocca aperta. Roba da matti. Che fastidio ti dà seguire una materia che già conosci? Dev'esserci qualcosa che non va con il professor Banner. Forse dovrei parlarne con Bob. ma così non avrai abbastanza crediti per il dipolma.

recupererò l'anno prossimo.

forse dovresti parlarne con i tuoi genitori.

Alle mie spalle si aprì la porta, ma chiunque fosse, non stava pensando a me, perciò ignorai chi era entrato per concentrarmi sulla signora Cope. Mi sporsi ancora di più, e aumentai l'intensità dello sguardo. Avrebbe funzionato meglio se i miei occhi fossero stati dorati, anziché neri. Il nero, giustamente, metteva paura.

per favore, signora Cope... Cercai di parlare con il tono più mrbido e suadente di cui ero capace - e ne ero capace, altroché. non ci sono altre lezioni con cui fare cambio? Senz'altro ci sarà qualche ora disponibile. Biologia alla sesta non è di certo l'unica opzione...

Le sorrisi, attento a non spaventarla mostrandole troppo i denti, con un'espressione rilassata.

Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata. Troppo giovane, continuava a ripetersi, inquieta. posso parlarne con Bob... cioé con il prfessor Banner. Posso vedere se...

Un secondo fu sufficiente a cambiare tutto: l'altmosfera nella stanza, il senso della mia missione, il motivo per cui ero chino di fronte alla donna dai capelli rossi... Ciò che orima aveva avuto unsenso, ora ne possedeva in altro.

In quel secondo, Samantha Wells aprì la porta, e con un gesto frettoloso ripose un modulo firmato nel cestino accanto all'ingresso, per poi andarsene alla svelta, impaziente di fuggire da scuola. In quel secondo la folata improvvisa di vento filtrò dell'entrata e mi colpì in pieno. In quel secondo capii perché non ero stato disturbato dai pensieri della persona giunta in segreteria dopo di me.

Mi voltai, benché non ce ne fosse bisogno, per confermare i miei sospetti. Mi voltai piano, lottando contro i muscoli che si ribellavano.

Ed ecco Bela Swan, in piedi, spalle al muro, accanto alla porta, con un modulo tra le mani. I suoi occhi incontrarono il mio sguardo feroce, disumano, e si spalancarono ancora più del solito.

L'odore del suo sangue riempiva ogni moltecola d'aria nella stanza piccola e calda. La mia gola s'incendiò.

Specchiandomi nei suoi icchi rividi lo sguardo del mostro, una maschera di malvagità.

La mia mano restò sospesa a mezz'aria sopra il bancone. Senza neanche guardarla, avrei potuto schiacciare la testa della signora Sope contro il tavolo, con forza sufficiente a ucciderla. Due vite, anziché venti. Un buon compromesso.

Il mostro aspettava che lo facessi, ansioso e affamato.

Ma restava sempre una scelta - doveva esserci.

Arrestai il movimento dei polmoni, e fissai gli occhi di Carlisle di fronte ai miei. Tornai alla signora Cope e le sentii sorpresa, a causa del mio cambiamento di espressione. Si allontanò da me, senza esprimere la sua paura con parole coerenti.

Grazie all'autocontrollo perfezionato in decenni di abnegazione, parlai con voce piana e suadente. Mi era rimasta abbastanza aria nei polmoni per un'ultima rapida frase.

non fa niente. Mi rendo conto che è impossibile. Molte grazie lo stesso.

Mi voltai e sgusciai via dalla stanza, sforzandomi di non badare al calore del sangue della ragazza, mentre passavo a pochi centimetri da lei.

Mi fermai soltanto quando, dopo uno scatto fin troppo svelto, raggiunsi la mia auto. La maggior parte degli umani non era ancora uscita, perciò i testimoni erano pochi. Sentii uno del secondo anno, D.J. Garret, notarmi, ma senza troppa convinzione...

Da dove è uscito Cullen? Sembra spuntato dal nulla... Ci risiamo, io e la mia fantasia. Mamma lo dive sempre...

Mi infilai nella Volvo, sulla quale trovai gli altri che mi aspettavano. Cercai di controllare il respiro, ma l'aria fresca mi faceva tossire, quasi stessi soffocando.

edward? chiese Alice, in tono allarmato.

Le risposi con un cenno del capo.

che diamine ti è successo? chiese Emmett, distratto, in quel momento, dal rifiuto di Jasper di accettare la rivincita.

Anziché rispondere, innestai la retromarcia. Dovevo uscire dal parcheggio, prima che Bella Swan mi raggiungesse. Il mio demone privato mi tormentava... Terminai la manovra e accelerai. Prima ancora di uscire in strada raggiunsi i settantacinque all'ora. Girato l'angolo, ero quasi a ottanta.

Senza guardarli, capii che Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper si erano voltati verso Alice. Lei si strinse nelle spalle. Non vedeva cosa fosse successo né cosa stesse per accadere.

Scrutò nel mio futuro. Entrambi analizzammo la sua visione, che ci sorprese.

te ne vai? sussurrò lei.

Gli sguardi si spostarono su di me.

me ne vado? risposi, con un sibilo.

In quel momento, la mia risoluzione vacillò, e Alice vide la direzione più cupa in cui mi sarei getato facendo l'altra scelta.

ah.

Bella Swan, morta. I miei occhi accesi, rossi di sangue fresco. La successiva caccia all'uomo. Il periodo di attesa e di cautela, nascosti, prima di ricominciare da capo...

ah, ripeté. Il quadro si arricchì di dettagli. Per la prima volta vidi l'interno della casa dell'ispettore Swan, vidi Bella dentro una piccola cucina con degli armadietti gialli, me stesso che spuntavo dall'ombra alle sue spalle... Guidato verso di lei dal suo profumo o...

basta! ringhiai, incapace di sopportare altro.

scusa sussurrò lei, sgranando gli occhi.

Il mostro esultò.

E la visione nella sua mente cambiò ancora. Un'autostrada deserta, di notte, gli alberi che la costeggiavano, coperti di neve, che scorrevano a quasi trecento all'ora.

mi mancherai disse Alice. anche se torni presto.

Emmett e Rosalie si scambiarono uno sguardo apprensivo.

Eravamo vicini alla svolta per il lungo sentiero che conduceva a casa nostra.

lasciaci qui ordinò Alice. meglio che parli tu stesso con Carlisle.

Annuii, e frenai di colpo.

Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper scesero in silenzio; avrebbero chiesto spiegazioni a Alice dopo la mia partenza. Alice mi sfiorò una spalla.

farai la scelta giusta mormorò. Non era una visione, ma un ordine. e' l'unica parente di Charlie Swan. Sarebbe come uccidere anche lui.

si dissi, d'accorda soltanto con la seconda parte del discorso.

Sgusciò fuori dall'auto per raggiungere gli altri, con le sopracciglia contratte per l'ansia. Si confusero nel bosco, li persi di vista prima ancora di girare l'auto.

Tornai indietro a tutta velocità, e intuii che le visioni di Alice passavano dal buio alla luce con la velocità di una straboscopica. Puntavo verso Forks, a centocinquanta all'ora, ma non conoscevo ancora la mia meta. Veloce come un proiettile, andavo a dire addio a mio padre? O a ricongiungermi con il mostro che avevo dentro?


	2. Libro Aperto

Mi buttai contro la panchina coperta di neve, lasciando che la secca polvere riprendesse forma attorno il mio peso. La mia pelle si era raffreddata come l'aria attorno me, e i piccoli pezzi di ghiaccio erano vellutati sopra di essa.

Il cielo sopra di me era chiaro, brillante di stelle, luccicante di blu in alcuni posti, gialli in

altri. Le stelle creavano maestosità, turbinando contro l'universo scuro, una vista meravigliosa.

Squisitamente bellissima. O piuttosto solo squisita. Lo sarebbe stata, se fossi stato davvero capace di vederla.

Non stava migliorando. Erano passati sei giorni, sei giorni nascosto nella vuota landa di Denali, ma non ero più vicino alla libertà rispetto al momento in cui avevo catturato il suo odore.

Quando guardavo le stelle in quel prezioso cielo, era come se ci fosse un ostacolo tra i miei occhi e la loro bellezza. L'ostacolo era un viso, un semplice inosservabile volto umano, che non riuscivo a togliere dalla mia mente.

Sentii i pensieri avvicinarsi prima dei passi che li accompagnavano. Il suono del movimento era solo un leggero sussurro contro la polvere.

Non ero sorpreso che Tanya mi avesse seguito. Sapevo che avrebbe rimuginato su questa futura conversazione per i prossimi giorni, rinviandola fino a che non avesse saputo esattamente cosa dire.

Balzò alla vista circa cinque metri e mezzo più in là, saltellando sulla cima di una roccia nera che

affiorava dal terreno e bilanciandosi sulla punta dei piedi nudi.

La pelle di Tanya era argentata alla luce della luna, e i suoi lunghi capelli biondi e ricci brillavano

pallidi, quasi rosa nella loro tinta fragola. I suoi occhi color ambra luccicavano mentre mi spiava,

quasi sotterrati dalla neve, e le sue labbra piene si tesero lentamente in un sorriso.

Squisito. Se fossi stato capace di vederla. Sospirai.

Si accovacciò sulla punta della pietra, le sue dita toccavano la roccia, il suo corpo rannicchiato.

_Bomba di cannone_, pensò.

Si lanciò in aria, la sua figura divenne scura, intrecciando ombre mentre si spingeva con grazia tra me e le stelle. Si curvò in una palla mentre colpiva la pila di neve sulla panchina sotto di me.

Una tempesta di neve mi soffiò intorno. Le stelle diventarono nere e fui sepolto profondamente sotto piume di cristalli di ghiaccio.

Sospirai di nuovo, ma non mi mossi per dissotterrarmi. Il buio sotto la neve non mi infastidiva o

migliorava la vista. Vedevo ancora lo stesso viso.

"Edward?"

La neve stava fluendo di nuovo mentre Tanya mi dissotterrava. Spazzolò la polvere dal mio volto

immobile, senza incontrare i miei occhi.

"Scusa", mormorò. "Era uno scherzo."

"Lo so. E' stato divertente."

Torse la bocca.

"Irina e Kate hanno detto che avrei dovuto lasciarti solo. Pensano che ti irriti."

"Non proprio," la rassicurai. "Al contrario. Sono io quello sgarbato, sgarbato in modo odioso."

_Non tornerai a casa?_ pensò.

"Non ho..ancora..deciso."

_Ma non starai qui._ I suoi pensieri erano malinconici ora.

"No. Non sembra che stia... aiutando."

Fece una smorfia. "E' colpa mia?"

"Certo che no," mentii facilmente.

Non essere gentiluomo.

Sorrisi.

_Ti metto a disagio_, accusò.

"No."

Sollevò un sopracciglio, la sua espressione così scettica che risi. Una breve risata, seguita da

un altro sospiro.

"Va bene," ammisi. "Giusto un po'."

Sospirò anche lei, e si prese le guance tra le mani. I suoi pensieri erano di delusione.

"Sei mille volte più affascinante delle stelle, Tanya. Certo, non ne sei ancora ben consapevole. Non

lasciare che la mia testardaggine indebolisca il tuo affetto." Ridacchiai all'improbabilità.

"Non sono abituata ad essere rifiutata," brontolò, il suo labbro inferiore sporse in un attraente

broncio.

"Certo che no," fui d'accordo, cercando con un po' di successo di bloccare i suoi pensieri mentre metteva al setaccio le memorie di milioni di conquiste. La maggior parte delle volte Tanya preferiva uomini umani, erano molto popolari, con l'aggiunta del vantaggio di essere soffici e caldi. E sempre entusiasti, in definitiva.

"Succube," la presi in giro, sperando che interrompesse le immagini tremolanti della sua testa.

Sorrise, mostrando i denti. "Originale."

A differenza di Carlisle, Tanya e le sue sorelle aveva scoperto la loro coscienza lentamente. Alla fine, era l'affettuosità per gli uomini umani che aveva fermato le sorelle dal massacro. Adesso gli uomini che loro amavano...vivevano.

"Quando ti sei fatto vivo," disse Tanya lentamente. "Ho pensato che.."

Sapevo cosa aveva pensato. E avrei dovuto indovinare che si sarebbe sentita in quel modo. Ma in quel momento non ero al meglio di me per pensare analiticamente.

"Pensavi avessi cambiato idea."

"Si." Si accigliò.

"Mi sento orribile per giocare con le tue aspettative, Tanya. Non volevo, non ci stavo pensando. E' solo che.. sono partito piuttosto di fretta."

"Suppongo non mi possa spiegare il perché...?"

Mi sedetti e circondai le gambe con le braccia, curvandomi in difesa. "Non voglio parlarne."

Tanya, Irina e Kate erano davvero brave nella vita che avevano scelto. Meglio, per alcuni versi, di

Carlisle. Nonostante l'insana vicinanza che permettevano tra loro e quelle che avrebbero dovuto essere, una volta, le loro prede, non facevano errori. Mi vergognavo troppo per ammettere a Tanya la mia debolezza.

"Problemi di donne?" indovinò, ignorando la mia riluttanza.

Risi desolato. "Non nel modo in cui intendi."

Era in silenzio adesso. Ascoltai i suoi pensieri mentre correva attraverso diverse risposte, cercando di decifrare il significato delle mie parole.

"Non ci sei vicina," le dissi.

"Un indizio?" chiese.

"Per favore lascia stare, Tanya."

Rimase di nuovo in silenzio, ancora speculando. La ignorai, cercando invano di apprezzare le stelle.

Rinunciò dopo un momento di silenzio, e i suoi pensieri la spinsero in un'altra direzione.

Dove andrai Edward, se partirai? Ritornerai da Carlisle?

"Non penso," sussurrai.

Dovrei sarei andato? Non riuscivo a pensare ad un singolo posto sull'intero pianeta che avesse qualche interesse per me. Non c'era niente che volevo vedere o fare. Perché, non importava dove andassi, non ero intenzionato ad andare da qualche parte, volevo soltanto scappare via.

Lo odiavo. Da quando ero diventato così codardo?

Tanya mise il suo esile braccio attorno alle mie spalle. M'irrigidii, ma non mi sottrassi dal suo tocco.

Lo aveva fatto come se non ci fosse stato niente di più amichevolmente confortevole.

"Penso che tornerai," disse, nella sua voce una traccia del suo perso accento russo. "Non importa

come.. non importa chi.. ti sta dando la caccia. Lo affronterai. Sei il tipo."

I suoi pensieri erano certi come le sue parole. Cercai di abbracciare la visione del me stesso che

vedevo nella sua mente. Quello che affrontava le cose a testa alta. Era piacevole pensare a me stesso in quel modo. Non avevo mai dubitato del mio coraggio, della mia abilità di affrontare le difficoltà, prima di quell'orribile ora durante biologia giusto un po' di tempo fa.

Le baciai la guancia, ritirandomi velocemente mentre girava il viso verso il mio, le sue labbra già

corrugate. Sorrise con rammarico alla mia velocità.

"Grazie Tanya. Avevo bisogno di sentirmelo dire."

I suoi pensieri tornarono scontrosi. "Prego, credo. Spero che sarai molto più ragionevole su certe cose, Edward."

"Mi dispiace, Tanya. Sai che sei troppo buona per me. Io.. non ho ancora trovato quello che sto

cercando."

"Bene, se partirai prima che possa rivederti...addio, Edward."

"Addio, Tanya." Mentre dicevo quelle parole, riuscii a vedere. Riuscii a vedere me stesso partire.

Essere forte abbastanza da tornare nell'unico posto in cui volevo stare. "Grazie di nuovo."

Era già in piedi in un unico agile movimento, e poi stava già correndo via, attraversando la neve così veloce che i suoi piedi non avevano nemmeno il tempo di toccarla; non lasciava impronte dietro di lei. Non si voltò indietro. La mia reazione l'aveva disturbata più delle volte precedenti, anche nei suoi pensieri.

Non avrebbe voluto rivedermi prima di partire.

La mia bocca si torse dal dispiacere. Non mi piaceva ferire Tanya, sebbene i suoi sentimenti non fossero profondi, a mala pena sinceri, e in qualunque caso, non qualcosa che io avrei potuto ricambiare. Mi faceva sentire meno di un gentiluomo.

Poggiai il mento sopra le mie ginocchia e fissai su verso il cielo di nuovo, benchè fossi

improvvisamente ansioso di ritornare. Sapevo che Alice mi avrebbe visto tornare a casa, dicendolo agli altri. Questo li avrebbe resi felici, Carlisle ed Esme soprattutto. Ma guardai le stelle ancora per un altro momento, cercando di vedere di nuovo il viso. Tra me e le brillanti stelle nel cielo, un paio di sorprendenti occhi color cioccolato mi fissavano di rimando, sembravano chiedermi cosa avrebbe significato per lei questa decisione. Certo, non ero sicuro che fosse la vera informazione di cui quegli occhi erano curiosi. Anche nella mia immaginazione, non potevo sentirle i pensieri. Gli occhi di Bella Swan continuavano nella domanda, e una via sgombra di stelle continuava ad eluderle. Con un pesante sospiro, rinunciai, e mi rimisi in piedi. Se avessi corso, sarei tornato alla macchina di Carlisle in meno di un'ora...

Di fretta per rivedere la mia famiglia, e volendo essere l'Edward che affrontava le cose a testa alta,

corsi attraverso il campo ricoperto di neve e stelle, senza lasciare impronte.

"Andrà bene," respirò Alice. I suoi occhi erano offuscati, e Jasper le poggiava la mano sul gomito,

guidandola mentre camminavamo verso la mensa in stretto gruppo. Rosalie ed Emmett aprivano la strada, Emmett sembrava una ridicola guardia del corpo nel bel mezzo delle ostilità. Rose sembrava circospetta, troppo, ma più irritata che protettiva. "Certo che si," brontolai. Il loro comportamento era ridicolo. Se non fossi stato positivo nel sopportare questo momento, sarei rimasto a casa.

Nell'improvviso cambiamento alla nostra normale quasi giocosa mattinata, l'eccessiva vigilanza sarebbe stata comica se non fosse stata irritante, aveva nevicato la notte, e Emmett e Jasper avevano cercato di avvantaggiarsi dalla mia distrazione, tornando poi a giocare tra di loro.

"Non è ancora qui, ma sta arrivando... non sarà sottovento se ci sediamo al solito posto."

"Certo che staremo al solito posto. Smettila, Alice. Mi stai irritando. Sto assolutamente bene."

Sbatte le ciglia una volta mentre Jasper la aiutava a sedersi, e i suoi occhi si focalizzarono sul mio

viso.

"Hmm," disse, suonando sorpresa. "Penso che tu abbia ragione."

"Certo che si," mormorai.

Odiavo essere al centro delle loro preoccupazioni. Sentii un'immediata simpatia per Jasper,

ricordando tutte le volte che eravamo stati iperprotettivi con lui. Incontrò il mio sguardo brevemente, e sorrise.

Irritante, vero?

Gli feci una smorfia.

Era passata solo una settimana, dalle squallide stanze che sembravano così mortalmente cupe per me?

Era sembrato quasi una dormita, come un coma, essere qui?

Oggi avevo i nervi leggermente tesi, corde di piano, tese a suonare alla più piccola pressione. I mie

sensi erano all'erta; analizzavo ogni suono, ogni vista, ogni movimento dell'aria che toccava la mia

pelle, ogni pensiero. Specialmente i pensieri. Vi era un unico senso che tenevo bloccato, rifiutando di usarlo. L'odore, ovvio. Non respiravo.

Mi aspettavo di sentire di più sui Cullen nei pensieri che stavo setacciando. Avevo aspettato tutto il

giorno, cercando qualsiasi cosa la nuova conoscenza Bella Swan avrebbe potuto confidare, provando a vedere la direzione che avrebbero preso i pettegolezzi. Ma non c'era nulla. Nessuno aveva notato i cinque vampiri nella mensa, come prima che quella nuova ragazza fosse arrivata. Molti umani qui stavano pensando a lei, alle stesse cose della scorsa settimana. Invece di trovarlo noioso, adesso ne ero affascinato.

Non aveva detto nulla di me?

Non c'era stato verso che non avesse notato il mio sguardo nero e omicida. L'avevo vista reagire. Di

sicuro l'avevo scioccamente spaventata. Mi ero convinto che l'avrebbe menzionato a qualcuno, forse

esagerando un po' la storia. Dandogli un tono un poco più minaccioso.

E poi, mi aveva sentito mentre cercavo di cambiare la nostra lezione di biologia. Doveva aver pensato, dopo aver visto la mia espressione, se fosse stata lei la causa. Una normale ragazza avrebbe chiesto in giro, paragonato le sue esperienze con gli altri, cercato un terreno comune che avrebbe spiegato il mio comportamento così non si sarebbe sentita selezionata. Gli umani erano particolarmente disperati a sentirsi umani, ad adattarsi. A mescolarsi con gli altri, come un noioso branco di pecore. Il bisogno era particolarmente forte durante l'adolescenza. Questa ragazza non sarebbe stata un'eccezione alla regola.

Ma nessuno prese nota del fatto che eravamo seduti qui, al nostro solito tavolo. Bella doveva essere

eccezionalmente timida, se non era in confidenza con nessuno. Forse ne aveva parlato con il padre, forse aveva un forte rapporto... benchè sembrasse improbabile, dato il fatto che aveva speso così poco tempo con lui in tutta la sua vita. Sarebbe stata più vicina alla madre. Tuttavia, presto sarei dovuto passare dallo sceriffo Swan qualche volta e ascoltare cosa ne pensava.

"Qualche novità?" chiese Jasper.

"Niente. Non deve... aver detto nulla."

Tutti alzarono un sopracciglio a questa notizia.

"Forse non sei spaventoso come credi," disse Emmett, ridacchiando. "Scommetto che avresti potuto

spaventarla meglio."

Ruotai gli occhi.

"Pensi perché...?" Rimase di nuovo perplesso per la mia rivelazione a proposito dell'unico silenzio della ragazza.

"Ne abbiamo già parlato. Non lo so."

"Sta arrivando," mormorò allora Alice. Sentii il mio corpo irrigidirsi. "Cerca di sembrare umano."

"Umano, hai detto?" chiese Emmett.

Alzò il pugno destro, torcendo le dita per rivelare una palla di neve che aveva salvato nel suo palmo.

Ovvio che non si era sciolta lì. La compresse in un grumoso blocco di ghiaccio.

I suoi occhi erano su Jasper, ma vedevo la direzione dei suoi pensieri. Così fece Alice, ovviamente.

Quando all'improvviso gettò il pezzo di ghiaccio verso di lei, la colpì via casualmente con un frullo di dita. Il ghiaccio rimbalzò lungo tutto la mensa, troppo veloce per essere visibile agli occhi umani, e andò in frantumi con un acuto crack contro il muro di mattoni. Anche i mattoni fecero crack.

Tutte teste di quell'angolo si girarono a guardare la pila di ghiaccio rotto sul pavimento, e poi si

girarono a cercare il colpevole. Non guardarono più in la di qualche tavolo. Nessuno guardò verso di noi.

"Molto umano, Emmett," disse Rosalie in modo aspro. "Perché non ti lanci contro il muro dato che ci sei?"

"Sarebbe molto più impressionante se lo facessi tu, piccola."

Cercai di prestare attenzione a loro, mantenendo un sorriso fisso sul mio viso come se fossi parte del loro gioco. Non dovevo permettere a me stesso di guardare oltre la linea dove sapevo che lei stava.

Ma quello fu tutto ciò che ascoltai.

Potevo sentire l'impazienza di Jessica verso la nuova ragazza, che sembrava anche essere distratta,

immobile nella fila. Vidi, nei pensieri di Jessica, che le guance di Bella Swan erano ancora di nuovo

colorate di un brillante rosa sangue.

Mi spinsi in brevi, secchi respiri, pronto a smettere di respirare se una qualsiasi traccia del suo odore avesse toccato l'aria vicino me.

Mike Newton era con le due ragazze. Sentii entrambe le sue voci, mentali e verbali, quando chiese a

Jessica cosa avesse la ragazza Swan. Non mi piaceva il modo in cui i suoi pensieri ruotavano attorno a lei, il fremito di fantasie già stabilite che gli annebbiavano la mente mentre la guardava partire e distogliersi dalle sue fantasticherie come se si fosse dimenticata di essere lì.

"Niente," sentii Bella dire in una calma, chiara voce. Sembrava un suono di campane sopra il

chiacchiericcio della mensa, ma sapevo che era solo perché la stavo ascoltando così intensamente.

"Oggi prendo soltanto una soda," continuò mentre si muoveva con la fila. Non riuscii a trattenere dal dare un'occhiata nella sua direzione. Stava fissando il pavimento, il sangue che lentamente svaniva dal suo viso. Guardai altrove velocemente, ad Emmett, che rideva del mio sorriso addolorato adesso.

Sembri malato, fratello.

Riadattai i miei lineamenti così che l'espressione sarebbe sembrata casuale e sciolta.

Jessica stava pensando alla mancanza d'appetito della ragazza. "Non hai fame?"

"A dir la verità, non mi sento tanto bene." La sua voce era bassa, ma ancora molto chiara.

Perché mi disturbava, la preoccupazione protettiva che improvvisamente emanavano i pensieri di Mike Newton? Che importava che ci fosse un filo di possessività in essi? Non erano affari miei se Mike Newton si sentiva inutilmente ansioso per lei. Forse era il modo in cui tutti le rispondevano. Non avevo voluto anch'io, istintivamente, proteggerla? Prima che volessi ucciderla, certo...

Ma la ragazza era malata?

Era difficile da giudicare, sembrava così delicata con la sua pelle traslucida. Poi mi resi conto che

anch'io mi stavo preoccupando, proprio come quello stolto ragazzo, e mi sforzai di non pensare alla sua salute.

Nonostante tutto, non mi piaceva controllarla attraverso i pensieri di Mike. Mi spostai su Jessica,

guardando attentamente a che tavolo i tre si sarebbero seduti. Fortunatamente, si sedettero con la

solita compagnia di Jessica, ad uno dei primi tavoli della stanza. Non sottovento, proprio come aveva promesso Alice.

Alice mi tirò una gomitata. _Guarderà presto, comportati da umano._

Strinsi i denti dietro il mio sorriso.

"Rilassati Edward," disse Emmett. "Onestamente. Così ucciderai solo un'umana. Non è mica la fine del mondo."

"Sapessi," mormorai.

Emmett rise. "Imparerai a passarci sopra. Come me. L'eternità è molto lunga per rotolarsi nella colpa."

Proprio allora, Alice lanciò una piccola manciata di ghiaccio che aveva nascosto dal fiducioso volto di Emmett.

Lui ammiccò, sorpreso, e poi sorrise in anticipo.

"Lo hai voluto tu," disse mentre si abbassava verso il tavolo e scuoteva i suoi capelli pieni di neve

nella sua direzione. La neve, sciogliendosi nella calda stanza, fluì dai suoi capelli in una densa

pioggia mezza liquida, mezza ghiacciata.

"Ehi!" si lamentò Rose, mentre lei e Alice indietreggiavano dal diluvio.

Alice rise, e noi ci unimmo. Potevo vedere nella mente di Alice come avesse orchestrato questo perfetto momento, e seppi che la ragazza, avrei dovuto smetterla di chiamarla in quel modo, come se fosse l'unica ragazza al mondo, seppi che Bella ci avrebbe visto ridere e giocare, felici e umani come un irrealistico quadro di Norman Rockwell.

Alice continuò a ridere, e alzò il suo vassoio come scudo. La ragazza, Bella ci stava ancora fissando.

_...guardando ancora ai Cullen,_ il pensiero di qualcuno catturò la mia attenzione.

Mi voltai automaticamente verso involontaria chiamata, realizzando, mentre i miei occhi trovavano la loro destinazione, che avevo riconosciuto la voce, l'avevo ascoltata molto oggi.

Ma i miei occhi passarono su Jessica, e si concentrarono sul penetrante sguardo della ragazza.

Cosa stava pensando? La frustrazione sembrava diventare molto più acuta con il passare del tempo,

piuttosto che offuscarsi. Cercai, incerto in quello che stavo facendo per non averlo mai provato, di

sondare con la mia mente attorno al suo silenzio. Il mio extra udito era sempre venuto con naturalezza, senza chiedere; non avevo mai provato a lavorarci. Ma adesso mi concentrai, cercando di rompere qualsiasi scudo la circondasse.

Niente tranne silenzio.

_Ma cos'ha?_ Il pensiero di Jessica era l'eco della sua frustrazione.

"Edward Cullen ti sta fissando," sussurrò all'orecchio della Swan, aggiungendo una risatina. Non c'era traccia dell'irritante gelosia nel suo tono. Jessica sembrava qualificata alle false amicizie.

Ascoltai, troppo assorbito, la risposta della ragazza.

"Non sembra arrabbiato, vero? sussurrò di rimando.

Così aveva notato la mia selvaggia reazione della scorsa settimana. Certo che si.

La domanda confuse Jessica. Vidi il mio volto nei suoi pensieri mentre controllava la mia espressione, ma non incontrai il suo sguardo. Ero ancora concentrato sulla ragazza, cercando di sentire qualcosa. La mia intensa concentrazione non sembrava aiutare.

"No," le disse Jessica, e seppi che sperava dire di si, il mio sguardo fisso bruciava dentro di lei, benché non ce ne fosse traccia nella sua voce. "Dovrebbe esserlo?"

"Penso di non piacergli," la ragazza sussurrò, abbassando la testa sul suo braccio come se fosse

improvvisamente stanca. Cercai di capire il motivo, ma potevo solo indovinare. Forse era stanca.

"Ai Cullen non piace nessuno," la rassicurò Jessica. "Beh, non fanno proprio granché caso agli altri per considerarli."

_Di solito._ I suoi pensieri erano un borbottio di lamenti. "Ma lui continua a fissarti."

"Smettila di guardarlo," la ragazza disse ansiosamente, alzando la testa dal suo braccio per assicurarsi che Jessica avesse obbedito.

Jessica ridacchiò, ma fece come le era stato chiesto.

La ragazza non guardò lontano dal suo tavolo per il resto dell'ora. Pensai, benché non ne fossi sicuro, che fosse calcolato. Sembrava come volesse guardarmi. Il suo corpo era girato verso la mia direzione, il suo mento avrebbe voluto voltarsi, e poi si fermò, prese un respiro profondo, e fissò intensamente chi stava parlando.

Ignorai gli altri pensieri attorno alla ragazza, come se non fossero, momentaneamente, su di lei. Mike Newton stava pianificando una battaglia di neve nel parcheggio dopo la scuola, non sembrava essersi accorto che la neve si era già sciolta sotto la pioggia. Il volteggio dei soffici fiocchi contro il

tetto divenne un più comune disegno di gocce di pioggia. Poteva davvero non sentire il cambiamento? A me sembrava chiaro.

Quando la pausa pranzo finì, rimasi al mio posto. Gli umani uscirono in fila, e io mi sorpresi a cercare di distinguere il suono dei suoi passi dal resto degli altri, come se non ci fosse niente di più

importante o insolito. Che stupido.

Anche la mia famiglia si alzò per andare. Aspettavano per vedere cosa avrei fatto.

Sarei andato a lezione, seduto vicino la ragazza dove avrei potuto sentire l'assurdo potere dell'odore

del suo sangue e sentire il calore del suo battito nell'aria sulla mia pelle? Ero forte abbastanza? O ne

avevo avuto abbastanza per un giorno?

"Io... penso andrà bene," Alice disse, esitante. "La tua mente è a posto. Penso che sopporterai l'ora."

Ma Alice sapeva bene quanto velocemente una mente può cambiare scelta.

"Perché spingerti, Edward?" chiese Jasper. Sebbene non volesse sentirsi compiaciuto in quanto adesso ero l'unico ad essere debole, potevo sentirlo che lo era, giusto un po'. "Vai a casa. Vacci piano."

"Qual'è il problema?" Emmett era in disaccordo. "Anche se la uccide o non la uccide. Dovrebbe farla finita, ad ogni modo."

"Non voglio trasferirmi di nuovo," si lamentò Rosalie. "Non voglio ricominciare d'accapo. Siamo quasi a fine anno Emmett. Finalmente."

Ero un po' lacerato sulla decisione. Volevo, lo volevo fortemente, affrontare a testa alta piuttosto che

correre via di nuovo. Ma non volevo spingermi troppo oltre, comunque. Avevo fatto un errore secondo Jasper la scorsa settimana ad essere andato tanto avanti senza cacciare; questo era solo inutile errore?

Non volevo sradicare la mia famiglia. Nessuno di loro mi avrebbe ringraziato.

Ma volevo andare alla mia lezione di biologia. Mi resi conto che volevo vedere di nuovo il suo viso.

Fu quello a decidere per me. Quella curiosità. Ero arrabbiato con me stesso per sentirla. Non mi ero

promesso che non avrei lasciato che il silenzio della ragazza mi coinvolgesse indebitamente? E

ancora, eccomi qui, interessato.

Volevo sapere cosa stava pensando. La sua mente era chiusa, ma i suoi occhi erano aperti. Forse avrei potuto leggere quelli.

"No, Rose, penso che andrà bene," disse Alice. "E' deciso. Sono al novantatré per cento sicura che non succederà niente di brutto se va a lezione." Mi guardò intensamente, pensando a cosa avesse cambiato i miei pensieri per farle avere una visione più sicura del futuro.

La curiosità avrebbe tenuto Bella Swan viva?

Emmett aveva ragione, dopotutto, perché non farla finita, una volta per tutte? Avrei affrontato la

tentazione a testa alta.

"Andate a lezione," ordinai, spingendomi via dal tavolo. Mi girai e mi feci strada tra di loro senza

guardarmi indietro. Potevo sentire la preoccupazione di Alice, la critica di Jasper, l'approvazione di

Emmett, e l'irritazione di Rosalie seguirmi.

Presi un respiro profondo davanti la porta dell'aula, e poi lo trattenni nei miei polmoni mentre

camminavo nella piccola, calda stanza.

Non ero in ritardo. Mr. Banner era ancora alzato per l'esperimento di oggi. La ragazza sedeva al mio, al nostro tavolo, il suo viso ancora abbassato, fissando la cartella su cui stava scarabocchiando.

Esaminai la bozza mentre mi avvicinavo, interessato a qualsiasi comune creazione della sua mente, anche se senza senso. Solo scarabocchi a caso di anelli dentro anelli. Forse non si stava concentrando sul disegno, ma pensando ad altro?

Tirai la mia sedia con un'inutile violenza, lasciandola strisciare sul linoleum, gli umani si sentono

molto più a loro agio quando la vicinanza di qualcuno è annunciata dal rumore.

Sapevo che aveva sentito il suono; non alzò lo sguardo, ma la sua mano perse un anello nel disegno che stava facendo, sbilanciandola.

Perché non guardava su? Probabilmente era spaventata. Dovevo essere sicuro di lasciarle un'impressione differente questa volta. Farle pensare che si era immaginata le cose di prima.

"Ciao," dissi con la voce calma che usavo quando volevo far sentire gli umani ancora più a loro agio, formando uno sguardo educato con le mie labbra senza lasciare scoperti i denti.

Allora alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi marroni e spalancati sobbalzarono, quasi increduli, e pieni di

silenziose domande. Era la stessa espressione che aveva ostacolato la mia vista la scorsa settimana.

Mentre guardavo in quegli occhi marroni stranamente profondi, capii che l'odio, l'odio che avevo

immaginato questa ragazza meritasse semplicemente per esistere, era evaporato. Senza respirare adesso, senza provare il suo odore, era difficile credere che qualcuno così vulnerabile potesse giustificare tanto odio.

Le sue guance iniziarono ad arrossire, e non disse nulla.

Tenevo i miei occhi su di lei, concentrandomi sulle loro profonde domande, e cercando di ignorare

l'appetitoso colore della sua pelle. Avevo abbastanza fiato per parlare per un bel po' senza inspirare.

"Il mio nome è Edward Cullen," dissi, benché sapessi che lei lo conosceva. Era un modo cortese di

iniziare. "Non ho avuto la possibilità di presentarmi la scorsa settimana. Tu devi essere Bella Swan."

Sembrava confusa, c'era di nuovo una piccola ruga tra i suoi occhi. Ci mise mezzo secondo di più di

quanto le ci sarebbe voluto per rispondere.

"Co... come fai a conoscere il mio nome?" chiese, e la sua voce tremò un poco.

Dovevo averla proprio terrorizzata. Questo mi fece sentire colpevole; era solo indifesa. Risi

gentilmente, era il suono che sapevo rendeva più calmi gli umani. Di nuovo, ero attento ai miei denti.

"Oh, penso che tutti sappiano come ti chiami." Di sicuro doveva aver capito che era diventata il centro dell'attenzione in questo posto monotono. "La città intera ti stava aspettando."

Si accigliò come se questa informazione fosse spiacevole. Supposi che essendo timida come era,

l'attenzione sarebbe stata una brutta cosa. Molti umani si sentono al contrario. Comunque non

vogliano stare fuori dal branco, e allo stesso tempo desiderano ardentemente una luce di ribalta per la loro uniformità individuale.

"No" disse. "Intendevo, come mai mi hai chiamato Bella?"

"Preferisci che ti chiami Isabella?" chiesi, perplesso dal fatto che non potevo vedere dove volesse condurre la domanda. Non capivo. Di sicuro, aveva messo in chiaro le sue preferenze molte volte quel primo giorno.

Tutti gli umani erano così incomprensibili senza una situazione mentale come guida?

"No, Bella mi piace," rispose, abbassando leggermente la testa da un lato. La sua espressione, se la

stavo leggendo correttamente, era lacerata tra l'imbarazzo e la confusione. "Ma Charlie,

voglio dire mio padre, quando parla di me credo mi chiami Isabella: quanto pare qui tutti mi conoscono con quel nome." La sua pelle si scurì di un'ombra di rosa.

"Ah," dissi debolmente, e guardai veloce lontano dal suo viso.

Avevo appena realizzato cosa significava la sua domanda: ero scivolato, avevo fatto un errore. Se non avessi origliato gli altri il primo giorno, allora mi sarei inizialmente indirizzato a lei con il suo

nome intero, proprio come ogni altro. Aveva notato la differenza.

Sentii una fitta di inquietudine. Era molto veloce per lei captare i miei errori. Molto astuta, soprattutto per qualcuno che si supponeva doveva essere terrorizzata dalla mia vicinanza.

Ma avevo problemi più grandi che sospettare su cosa poteva bloccare su di me nella sua mente a proposito.

Ero senza aria. Se avessi parlato con lei di nuovo, avrei dovuto inspirare.

Sarebbe stato difficile evitare di parlare. Sfortunatamente per lei, dividere questo tavolo la rendeva

la mia compagna di laboratorio, e avremmo dovuto lavorare insieme oggi. Sarebbe sembrato strano, e incomprensibilmente scortese, per me ignorarla mentre lo facevamo. L'avrebbe resa più sospettosa, più spaventata...

Mi spostai tanto più lontano da lei quanto potevo permettermi di muovermi al mio posto, girando la mia testa fuori l'aula. Mi feci coraggio, bloccai i miei muscoli, e allora inalai un veloce respiro

pieno d'aria, respirando soltanto attraverso la bocca.

Ahh!

Era sinceramente doloroso. Anche senza odorarla, potevo gustarla con la mia lingua. La mia gola fu di nuovo improvvisamente in fiamme, il desiderio forte come la prima volta che avevo catturato il suo odore la scorsa settimana.

Strinsi i denti e cercai di ricompormi.

"Iniziamo," ordinò Mr. Banner.

Sembrava come se ogni singola oncia di controllo che avevo raccolto in settanta anni di duro lavoro

stavano ritornando alla ragazza, che fissava al tavolo e sorrideva.

"Prima le donne, collega?" offrii.

Alzò lo sguardo alla mia espressione e il suo viso era di nuovo bianco, i suoi occhi spalancati. C'era

qualcosa di male nella mia espressione? Era di nuovo spaventata? Non parlò.

"Oh, se vuoi comincio io," dissi con calma.

"No," disse, e il suo viso ritornò da bianco a rosso di nuovo. "Faccio io."

Fissai ai dispositivi sul tavolo, il microscopio da batteri, la scatola di vetrini, piuttosto che

guardare il sangue circolare sotto la sua pelle chiara. Presi un altro breve respiro, attraverso i miei

denti, e sobbalzai al sapore che mi feriva la gola.

"Profase," disse dopo un breve esame. Iniziò a rimuovere il vetrino, benché l'avesse scarsamente

esaminato.

"Ti dispiace?" istintivamente, stupidamente, come se fossi uno della sua specie, mi allungai per

fermarle la mano dal rimuovere il vetrino. Per un secondo, il calore della sua pelle bruciò contro la

mia. Era come un impulso elettrico, di sicuro molto più caldo di un semplice novantotto punto sei gradi. Il calore fluì nella mia mano fino al mio braccio. Lei ritirò la sua mano fuori dalla mia.

"Scusami," mormorai attraverso i denti stretti. Con il bisogno di guardare da qualche parte, afferrai il microscopio e guardai brevemente dentro la lente. Aveva ragione.

"Profase," concordai.

Ero ancora troppo scosso per guardarla. Respirando tanto calmo quanto potevo tra i miei denti stretti e cercando di ignorare la sete, mi concentrai sul compito semplice, scrivendo le parole nell'appropriata linea del foglio di laboratorio, e poi cambiando il primo vetrino con quello successivo.

Cosa stava pensando ora? Come si era sentita, quando avevo toccato la sua mano? La mia pelle doveva essere fredda come il ghiaccio, repellente. Nessuna meraviglia che fosse così silenziosa.

Guardai al vetrino.

"Anafase," dissi a me stesso mentre lo scrivevo sulla seconda linea.

"Posso?" chiese.

La guardai, sorpreso che stesse aspettando ansiosamente, una mano quasi allungata verso il microscopio.

Non sembrava spaventata. Pensava davvero che avrei potuto sbagliare?

Non riuscii a trattenere un sorriso alla speranzosa espressione sul suo viso mentre guardava nel

microscopio. Guardò nella lente con un entusiasmo che svanì subito. Gli angoli della sua bocca si piegarono all'ingiù.

"Vetrino tre?" chiese, senza alzare lo sguardo dal microscopio, ma tendendo la mano. Depositai il

prossimo vetrino sulla sua mano, senza lasciare che la mia pelle si avvicinasse alla sua questa volta.

Sedere accanto a lei era come sedere vicino una lampada di calore. Potevo sentire me stesso riscaldarsi leggermente all'alta temperatura.

Non guardò a lungo nel vetrino. "Interfase," disse con noncuranza, forse cercando di suonare in quel

modo, e spinse il microscopio verso di me. Non toccò il foglio, ma aspettò che fossi io a scrivere la

risposta. Controllai, aveva di nuovo ragione.

Finimmo così, pronunciando una parola per volta e senza incontrare i nostri occhi. Eravamo gli unici ad aver finito, gli altri nell'aula stavano avendo problemi con l'esperienza. Mike Newton sembrava avere un'ansiosa concentrazione, stava cercando di non guardare Bella e me.

_Speriamo che stia da dove è venuto,_ pensò Mike, lanciandomi un occhiata infervorata. Hmm, interessante.

Non mi ero reso conto che il ragazzo nutriva qualche malattia verso di me. Era un nuovo sviluppo,

recente quanto l'arrivo della ragazza. Ancora più interessante, scoprii, con mia sorpresa, che il

sentimento era ricambiato.

Guardai verso la ragazza, stupito dall'ampia gamma di distruzione e scompiglio che, nonostante la sua semplice, innocua apparenza, stava portando nella mia vita.

Non è che non riuscissi a vedere cosa stesse accadendo a Mike. In realtà lei era piuttosto carina... in

un insolito modo. Molto più che bellissimo, il suo viso era interessante. Non abbastanza simmetrico, il suo mento stretto squilibrato con le sue guance ampie; estremamente colorate, il contrasto chiaro scuro della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli; e poi c'erano quegli occhi, colmi di silenziosi segreti.

Occhi che improvvisamente stavano perforando i miei.

La fissai di rimando, cercando di indovinare uno di quei segreti.

"Porti le lenti a contatto?" chiese improvvisamente.

Che domanda strana. "No." Quasi sorrisi all'idea di migliorare la mia vista.

"Oh," mormorò. "Mi sembrava di aver notato qualcosa di diverso nei tuoi occhi."

Mi sentii di nuovo improvvisamente più freddo e mi resi conto che oggi non ero l'unico a star tentando di indagare sui segreti.

Alzai le mie spalle rigide, e guardai verso dove l'insegnante stava facendo il giro.

Certo che c'era qualcosa di diverso nei miei occhi dalla prima volta che mi aveva guardato. Per

prepararmi alla dura prova di oggi, alla tentazione di oggi, avevo passato l'intera settimana a

cacciare, saziando la mia sete il più possibile, esagerando. Mi ero nutrito di sangue di animali, non

che questo facesse molta differenza rispetto all'oltraggioso sapore che fluttuava nell'aria attorno a

lei. Quando l'avevo guardata prima, i miei occhi erano neri dalla sete. Ora, il mio corpo nuotava nel

sangue, i miei occhi erano di un più caldo oro. Luminosa ambra per il mio eccessivo tentativo di placare la sete.

Un altro errore. Se avessi visto cosa voleva dire quella domanda, avrei potuto semplicemente risponderle sì.

Ero stato seduto vicino agli umani per due anni in questa scuola, e lei era stata la prima ad esaminarmi così vicino da notare il cambiamento del colore dei miei occhi. Gli altri, mentre ammiravano la bellezza della mia famiglia, tendevano a guardare velocemente in basso quando ci giravamo a guardarli. Si facevano scudo, bloccando i dettagli della nostra apparenza in un istintivo sforzo di trattenersi dal capire. L'ignoranza era la benedizione della mente umana.

Perché doveva essere questa ragazza a vedere troppo?

Mr. Banner di avvicinò al nostro tavolo. Inspirai grato il soffio di aria fresca che portò con lui prima

che potesse mischiarsi al suo profumo.

"Scusa, Edward," disse, guardando le nostre risposte, "perché non hai lasciato usare il microscopio anche a Isabella?"

"Bella," lo corressi di riflesso. "A dire la verità, è stata lei a identificarne tre su cinque."

I pensieri di Mr. Banner erano scettici quando si voltò a guardare la ragazza. "Hai già fatto prima questo esperimento?"

Guardai, assorbito, mentre lei sorrideva, sembrando leggermente imbarazzata.

"Non con radici di cipolla."

"Embrioni di coregone." indagò Mr. Banner.

"Si."

Questo lo sorprese. L'esperienza di oggi era qualcosa che aveva preso da un corpo avanzato. Annuì

pensierosamente verso la ragazza. "A Phoenix frequentavi le lezioni del programma avanzato?"

"Si."

Era avanti allora, intelligente per un umana. Questo non mi sorprese.

"Bene," disse Mr. Banner, stringendo le labbra. "Penso sia il caso che voi due lavoriate assieme." Si girò e camminò via mormorando, "Così gli altri ragazzi avranno la possibilità di imparare qualcosa per loro stessi," sotto il suo respiro. Dubitai che la ragazza avesse potuto sentirlo. Iniziò di nuovo a

scarabocchiare anelli sulla sua cartella.

Due errori in meno di un'ora. Un infelice situazione dalla mia parte. Non avevo comunque idea di quello che la ragazza pensasse di me, quanto si sentisse spaventata, quando sospettosa?, avevo bisogno di fare uno sforzo migliore per lasciarle una nuova impressione di me. Qualcosa per coprire i ricordi della mia ferocia durante l'ultimo incontro.

"Peccato per neve, eh?" dissi, ripetendo la breve chiacchierata su cui una dozzina di studenti avevano discusso oggi. Un noioso, tipico argomento di conversazione. Il tempo, sempre prudente.

Mi fissò con un evidente dubbio nei suoi occhi, una normale reazione alle mie parole banali. "Non

direi," disse, sorprendendomi di nuovo.

Cercai di guidare la conversazione su sentieri comuni. Lei veniva da un posto più luminoso, più caldo, la sua pelle sembrava rifletterlo, nonostante la sua chiarezza, e il freddo doveva metterla a

disagio. Il mio tocco di ghiaccio sicuramente aveva...

"Il freddo non ti piace," indovinai.

"Neanche l'umido," concordò.

"Per te dev'essere difficile vivere a Forks," _Forse non saresti dovuta venire qui_, avrei voluto

aggiungere. _Forse sarebbe meglio se tornassi da dove sei venuta._

Non ero sicuro di volerlo, comunque. Avrei per sempre ricordato l'odore del suo sangue, cosa garantiva che alla fine non l'avrei seguita? Inoltre, se fosse partita la sua mente sarebbe rimasta per

sempre un mistero. Un costante fastidioso rompicapo.

"Non lo immagini neppure," disse a bassa voce, ardendo per un momento.

La sue risposte non erano mai quello che mi aspettavo. Mi facevano desiderare di fare ancora più

domande.

"Ma allora, perché sei venuta qui?" domandai, realizzando all'istante che il mio tono era stato troppo accusatorio, non abbastanza casuale per la conversazione. La domanda suonava scortese, indiscreta.

"E.. una storia complicata."

Ammiccò con gli occhi aperti, lasciandoli in quel modo, e io da vicino scoppiai internamente dalla

curiosità, curiosità che bruciava tanto quanto la sete nella mia gola. In realtà, scoprii che era

leggermente più facile respirare; l'agonia era diventata molto più sopportabile grazie alla familiarità.

"Penso di poterla capire," insistetti. Forse la comune cortesia l'avrebbe fatta rispondere alle mie

domande invece di chiederlo in modo scortese.

Fissò giù verso le sue mani. Questo mi rese impaziente; volevo mettere la mia mano sotto il suo mento e alzarle la testa così che avrei potuto leggerle lo sguardo. Ma sarebbe stato troppo folle, pericoloso, toccare di nuovo la sua pelle.

Alzò la testa all'improvviso. Era un sollievo poter di nuovo vedere le emozioni dentro i suoi occhi.

Parlò in fretta, incalzando le parole.

"Mia madre si è risposata."

Ah, era umano abbastanza, facile da capire. La tristezza passava attraverso i suoi occhi chiari e la fece corrugare.

"Non sembra così complicato," dissi. La mia voce era gentile senza che mi dovessi sforzare. La sua

tristezza mi faceva sentire stranamente indifeso, speranzoso che ci fosse qualcosa che potessi fare per

farla sentire meglio. Uno strano impulso. "Quando è stato?"

"Settembre." inspirò pesantemente, non un sospiro silenzioso. Trattenni il respiro mentre il suo calore incontrava il mio viso.

"E lui non ti piace," indovinai, indagando su più informazioni.

"No, Phil va bene," disse, correggendo la mia congettura. C'era una traccia di sorriso vicino agli

angoli delle sue labbra piene. "Forse troppo giovane, ma un bel tipo."

Questo non calzava con lo scenario che avevo costruito nella mia mente.

"Perché non sei rimasta con loro?" chiesi, la mio voce un po' troppo avida. Suonava come fossi curioso.

Lo ero, certamente.

"Phil viaggia molto. Gioca a baseball. E' un professionista." Il sorriso diventò molto più pronunciato; la sua carriera la divertiva.

Anch'io sorrisi, senza sceglierlo. Non stavo cercando di farla sentire a sua agio. Il suo sorriso mi

fece voler sorridere in risposta, essere nel segreto.

"Lo conosco?" corsi attraverso le liste di giocatori professionisti di baseball nella mia testa,

pensando a quale Phil potesse essere il suo...

"Probabilmente no. Non è un bravo professionista." Un altro sorriso. "Solo serie minori. Cambia squadra di continuo."

Le liste nella mi testa scomparirono immediatamente, e catalogai la lista delle possibilità in meno di

un secondo. Allo stesso tempo, stavo immaginando un nuovo scenario.

"E tua madre ti ha spedita qui per poterlo seguire," dissi.

Sembrava che riuscissi a tirare informazioni più con le congetture che con le domande. Funzionò di

nuovo. Il suo mento si sporse, e la sua espressione fu improvvisamente testarda.

"No, non è stata lei a spedirmi qui," disse, e la sua voce aveva un nuovo brusco nervosismo. La mia

congettura l'aveva resa infelice, anche se non potevo capire come. "Sono stata io."

Non riuscivo a capire il suo significato, o la causa della sua irritazione. Ero completamente perso.

Così rinunciai. Non c'era nessun senso in quella ragazza. Non era come gli altri umani. Forse il

silenzio dei suoi pensieri e il profumo del suo odore non erano le uniche cose insolite.

"Non capisco," ammisi, odiando cedere.

Sospirò, e mi fissò negli occhi più a lungo di quanto un umano riuscisse a fare.

"All'inizio è rimasta con me, ma lui le mancava," spiegò lentamente, il suo tono diventava più

sconsolato ad ogni parola. "Era infelice... perciò ho deciso di passare un po' di tempo in famiglia con Charlie."

La piccola ruga tra i suoi occhi si approfondì.

"Ma ora sei infelice tu," mormorai. Non riuscivo a smettere di dire le mie ipotesi ad alta voce,

sperando di imparare dalle sua reazioni. Questa volta, comunque, non sembrò contraddirmi.

"E...?" chiese, come se non fosse un aspetto da essere considerato.

Continuai a fissarla negli occhi, avvertendo che avevo finalmente colto il primo vero barlume della sua anima. Vidi in quella parola dove collocava se stessa tra le sue priorità. A differenza di molti umani, i suoi bisogni erano in fondo alla lista.

Era altruista.

Mentre capivo questo, il mistero della persona che si nascondeva dentro questa mente silenziosa iniziò a diventare un po' meno fitto.

"Non mi sembra giusto," dissi. Alzai le spalle, cercando di sembrare indifferente, cercando di

nascondere l'intensità della mia curiosità.

Lei rise, ma non sembrava un suono divertito. "Non te l'hanno ancora detto? La vita non è giusta."

Volevo ridere delle sue parole, nonostante anch'io non mi sentissi molto divertito. Ne sapevo un bel po' a proposito dell'ingiustizia della vita. "Penso di averla già sentita."

Mi fissò, sembrando di nuovo confusa. I suoi occhi sfuggirono via, e poi ritornarono nei miei.

"E questo è tutto," mi disse.

Ma non ero pronto a lasciare che questa conversazione finisse. La piccola V tra i suoi occhi, un residuo del suo dolore, mi disturbava. Volevo appianarla con le mie dita. Ma, ovviamente, non potevo toccarla.

Era rischioso per certi versi.

"Dai buona mostra di te," parlavo lentamente, ancora considerando le prossime ipotesi. "Ma sono pronto a scommettere che soffri molto più di quanto dai a vedere."

Fece una smorfia, i suoi occhi accigliati e la sua bocca girata in un broncio, e guardò di fronte

l'aula. Non le piaceva quando indovinavo. Non era una martire, non voleva mettere in mostra il suo

dolore.

"Mi sbaglio?"

Si tirò leggermente indietro, ma per il resto finse di non avermi sentito.

Mi fece sorridere. "Io credo di no."

"Perché ti dovrebbe interessare?" domandò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Questa è una domanda molto sensata," ammisi, molto più a me stesso che per rispondere a lei

Il suo acume era migliore del mio, aveva visto al cuore delle cose mentre io annaspavo attorno ai bordi, cercando ciecamente indizi. I dettagli della sua vita umana non avrebbero dovuto

importarmi. Era sbagliato per me preoccuparmi di cosa pensava. Oltre a proteggere la mia famiglia dal sospetto, i pensieri umani erano insignificanti.

Non ero abituato ad essere il meno intuitivo della coppia. Confidavo nel mio senso extra un po' troppo, non ero chiaramente percettivo come avevo creduto.

La ragazza sospirò e guardò torva di fronte l'aula. Qualcosa a proposito della sua espressione frustrata era divertente. Nessuno era stato più in pericolo a causa mia di questa piccola ragazza, al momento avrei potuto, distratto dal mio ridicolo interesse nella conversazione, inspirare attraverso il naso e attaccarla prima che qualcuno avesse potuto fermarmi, e lei era irritata perché non avevo risposto alla sua domanda.

"Ti do fastidio?" chiesi, sorridendo all'assurdità della cosa.

Mi lanciò un'occhiata veloce, e poi i suoi occhi sembrarono essere intrappolati dal mio sguardo.

"Non esattamente," mi disse. "Sono io stessa a darmi fastidio. Il mio volto è così facile da leggere... mia madre dice sempre che sono un libro aperto."

Si accigliò, stizzita.

La fissai meravigliato. La ragione per cui era infelice era perché pensava che potessi capirla troppo facilmente. Bizzarro. Non mi ero mai sforzato così tanto di capire qualcuno in vita mia, o piuttosto esistenza, vita era a mala pena una parola giusta. Sinceramente non avevo una vita.

"Al contrario," dissi in disaccordo, sentendomi stranamente cauto, come se qui ci fosse qualche pericolo nascosto che avevo fallito a notare. Ero improvvisamente teso, la premonizione mi rendeva ansioso. "Per me tu sei molto difficile da leggere."

"Devi essere un bravo lettore, allora" indovinò, facendo di nuovo un'ipotesi giusta.

"Di solito sì," concordai.

Le sorrisi apertamente allora, lasciando che le mie labbra esponessero le fila luccicanti, di denti aguzzi come rasoi dietro di esse.

Fu una cosa stupida da fare, ma ero improvvisamente, inaspettatamente disperato nel dare alla ragazza una sorta di avvertimento. Il suo corpo era più vicino a me di prima, si era mosso involontariamente nel corso della conversazione. Tutti i piccoli segni e gli indizi che erano sufficienti a spaventare l'intera umanità sembravano non funzionare su di lei. Perché non si era rannicchiata lontana da me nel terrore? Di sicuro aveva visto abbastanza del mio lato oscuro da capire il pericolo, intuitiva come sembrava.

Non vidi se il mio avvertimento aveva avuto effetto. Mr. Banner ci chiamò all'attenzione proprio allora, e lei si girò. Sembrava un po' sollevata per l'interruzione, forse aveva involontariamente capito.

Sperai di si.

Riconobbi che il fascino stava crescendo dentro di me, anche se cercavo di coprirlo. Non potevo permettermi di trovare Bella Swan interessante. O piuttosto, lei non poteva permetterselo. Ero già ansioso per avere un altra possibilità di parlarle. Volevo sapere molto più a proposito di sua madre, della sua vita prima che arrivasse qui, del suo rapporto con il padre. Tutti i dettagli insignificanti che avrebbero riempito il suo carattere. Ma ogni secondo che passavo con lei era un errore, un rischio che non avrebbe dovuto correre.

Senza pensarci, agitò i suoi capelli proprio nel momento in cui concessi a me stesso un altro respiro. Una particolare concentrazione del suo odore mi colpì il fondo della gola.

Era come il primo giorno, come una palla distruttiva. Il dolore della bruciante secchezza mi rendeva confuso. Dovetti afferrare di nuovo il tavolo per mantenermi saldo al mio posto. Questa volta avevo leggermente più controllo. Non ruppi niente, almeno. Il mostro ringhiò dentro di me, ma non prese piacere dal mio dolore. Era legato troppo stretto. Per il momento.

Smise si respirare, e mi allontanai il più possibile dalla ragazza.

No, non potevo permettermi di trovarla affascinante. Più interesse avrei trovato, più probabilmente l'avrebbe uccisa. Avevo già fatto due errori minori oggi. Ma se avessi commesso il terzo, che non era così minore?

Appena sentii la campanella suonare, scappai dalla classe, probabilmente distruggendo qualsiasi impressione di educazione che avevo quasi costruito nel corso dell'ora. Di nuovo, annaspai fuori all'aria pulita e umida come fosse un essenza curativa. Mi sbrigai a mettere più distanza possibile tra me e la ragazza.

Emmett mi aspettava fuori la lezione di Spagnolo. Lesse la mia feroce espressione per un momento.

_Come è andata,_ pensò cauto.

"Nessuno è morto," mormorai.

Penso che sia già qualcosa. Quando ho visto Alice uscire via alla fine, ho pensato...

Mentre camminavamo a lezione, vidi i ricordi di qualche minuto fa, attraverso la porta aperta della sua ultima lezione: Alice camminava mostrando i denti e con il viso bianco attraverso il terreno verso il palazzo di scienze. Sentii ricordare l'urgenza di alzarsi e unirsi a lei, e poi la decisione di restare. Se Alice avesse avuto bisogno del suo aiuto, avrebbe chiesto...

Chiusi i miei occhi in orrore e disgusto mentre crollavo al mio posto. "Non mi ero reso conto che si era avvicinata. Non pensavo che avrei... Non ho visto che era così pericoloso," sussurrai,

_Non lo era,_ mi rassicurò. _Nessuno è morto, giusto?_

"Giusto." dissi attraverso i miei denti. "Non questa volta."

Forse diventerà più facile.

"Certo."

_O, forse la ucciderai._ Alzò le spalle. _Non saresti il primo a farlo. Nessuno ti giudicherà troppo duramente. Qualche volta una persona ha un odore troppo buono. Sono impressionato che tu abbia __resistito così a lungo._

"Non mi stai aiutando, Emmett."

Ero disgustato dall'accettare l'idea che avrei ucciso la ragazza, che questo fosse inevitabile. Era colpa sua se aveva un odore così buono?

_Sai quando è capitato a me...,_ ricordò, portandomi dietro con lui di circa mezzo secolo, in una strada di paese al tramonto, dove una donna di mezz'età stava sistemando le lenzuola umide su un filo tra due alberi di mele. L'odore delle mele era pesante nell'aria, il raccolto era finito e i frutti respinti erano dispersi sul terreno, le ammaccature sulla loro buccia disperdeva la loro fragranza in dense nuvole. Un campo di fieno appena falciato faceva da sfondo alla scena, in armonia. Lui camminava per la strada, del tutto dimentico della donna, a fare una commissione per Rosalie. Il cielo era porpora al di sopra, l'arancio sopra gli alberi occidentali. Avrebbe continuato a girovagare per il sentiero e non ci sarebbe stata ragione di ricordare quella sera, ad eccezzione dell'improvvisa brezza notturna che soffiò le bianche lenzuola come una vela e sventolò l'odore della donna sul viso di Emmett.

"Ah," mi lamentai calmo. Come se la mia sete non fosse abbastanza.

Lo so. Non ho resistito un mezzo secondo. Non ho neanche pensato a resistere.

I suoi ricordi diventarono troppo espliciti per me da sopportare.

Saltai i piedi, i denti tanto bloccati da tagliare l'acciaio.

"Esta bien, Edward?" chiese Senora Goff, trasalendo al mio movimento improvviso. Potevo vedere il mio volto nella sua mente, e seppi che sembravo lontano dallo stare bene.

"Me perdona," mormorai, mentre mi dirigevo verso la porta.

"Emmett, por favor, puedas tu ayuda a tu hermano?" chiese, indicandomi in modo indifeso mentre correvo fuori la porta.

"Certo," lo sentii dire. E poi era proprio dietro di me.

Mi seguì verso la parte più lontana dell'edificio, dove mi afferrò e mise la sua mano sulla mia spalla.

Spostai la sua mano via con inutile forza. Avrebbe mandato in frantumi le ossa di una mano umano e anche quelle attaccate al braccio.

"Scusa, Edward."

"Lo so." Attirai aria con tre ansimi, cercando di pulire la mia testa e i miei polmoni.

"E' così brutto?" chiese, cercando di non pensare all'odore e al sapore del ricordo mentre chiedeva, senza avere successo.

"Peggio, Emmett, peggio."

Fu silenzioso per un momento.

Forse...

"No, non migliorerà se non lo supero. Vai in classe, Emmett. Voglio stare da solo."

Si girò senza una parola o pensiero e camminò via velocemente. Avrebbe detto alla professoressa di Spagnolo che ero malato, o infossato, o un vampiro pericolosamente fuori controllo. Importavano davvero le sue scuse? Forse non sarei tornato. Forse dovevo partire.

Andai di nuovo alla mia macchina, ad aspettare che finisse la scuola. Nascosto. Di nuovo.

Avrei dovuto passare il tempo a prendere decisioni o a cercare di sostenere le mie scelte, ma come un tossico, mi ritrovai a cercare attraverso le chiacchiere dei pensieri che provenivano dall'edificio della scuola. Le voci familiari spiccavano, ma non ero interessato ad ascoltare le visioni di Alice o le lamentele di Rosalie. Trovai Jessica facilmente, ma la ragazza non era con lei, così continuai a cercare. I pensieri di Mike Newton catturarono la mia attenzione, e alla fine la localizzai, in palestra con lui. Era infelice perché oggi avevo parlato con lei durante biologia. Stavo vagliando le sue risposte quando aveva tirato fuori l'argomento...

In realtà non l'ho mai visto parlare con qualcuno con più di una parola. Certamente avrà deciso di trovare Bella interessante. Non mi piace come la guarda. Ma lei non sembra molto emozionata da lui. Cosa ha detto? 'Chissà cosa gli era preso lunedì scorso.' Qualcosa del genere. Non sembrava che se ne preoccupasse. Non deve essere stata chissà quale conversazione...

Stava dissuadendo se stesso dal pessimismo, entusiasta dall'idea che Bella non fosse interessata in uno scambio con me. Questo mi irritò molto più di quanto era accettabile, così smisi di ascoltarlo.

Misi nello stereo un Cd di musica violenta, e alzai il volume per togliere le altre voci. Dovevo concentrarmi molto sulla musica per trattenermi dallo scivolare di nuovo nei pensieri di Mike Newton, per spiare quell'insospettabile ragazza...

Imbrogliai un po' di volte, mentre l'ora si avvicinava. Senza spiare, cerca di convincermi. Mi stavo solo preparando. Volevo sapere esattamente quando avrebbe lasciato la palestra, quando sarebbe stata nel parcheggio. Non volevo che mi prendesse di sorpresa.

Mentre gli studenti iniziarono la fila fuori dalla palestra, uscii dalla mia macchina, non sicuro del perché. La pioggia era leggera, la ignorai mentre lentamente mi inzuppava i capelli.

Volevo che mi vedesse qui? Speravo che sarebbe venuta a parlarmi? Cosa stavo facendo?

Non mi mossi, sebbene stessi cercando di convincere me stesso a ritornare in macchina, sapendo che il mio comportamento era riprovevole. Incrocia le braccia sul petto e respirai leggermente mentre la guardavo camminare verso di me, gli angoli della sua bocca piegati all'ingiù. Non mi guardò. Un paio di volte fissò su verso le nuvole con una smorfia, come se la stessero offendendo.

Ero deluso quando raggiunse la sua macchina prima che mi superasse. Avrebbe parlato con me? Avrei parlato con lei?

S'infilò dentro un pick up Chevy rosso stinto, un rottame che era più vecchio di suo padre. La osservai accendere il motore, che rimbombò più forte di qualsiasi altro veicolo nel parcheggio, e poi tendere le mani verso le ventole di riscaldamento. Il freddo la metteva a disagio, non le piaceva. Si pettinò i folti capelli con le dita, spingendo le ciocche attraverso il flusso di aria calda come se stesse cercando di asciugarli. Immaginai che odore avesse la cabina del pick up, e poi velocemente scacciai via il pensiero.

Si guardò attorno mentre si preparava a uscire, e finalmente guardò nella mia direzione. Mi fissò di rimando per mezzo secondo, e poi potei leggere nei suoi occhi la sorpresa prima che distogliesse lo sguardo e strattonasse il pick up a marcia indietro. E allora si fermò di nuovo con uno stridio, il retro del pick up aveva mancato un incidente con Erin Teague per pochi centimetri.

Fissò nello specchietto retrovisore, la sua bocca aperta mortificata. Quando un altra macchina la passò, controllò due volte dagli specchietti e poi si mosse fuori dal parcheggio così attentamente da farmi sorridere. Era come se pensasse di essere pericolosa nel suo pick up decrepito.

Il pensiero che Bella Swan potesse essere pericolosa per qualcuno, non importava cosa stesse guidando, mi fece ridere mentre la ragazza mi superava fissando diritto.


	3. Fenomeno

In realtà non ero assetato, ma decisi di andare a caccia di nuovo quella notte. Un po' di prevenzione, benché sapessi che era inefficace.

Carlisle era venuto con me; non eravamo stati insieme da quando ero tornato da Denali. Mentre correvamo attraverso la foresta scura, lo sentii pensare al mio affrettato addio della scorsa settimana.

Nella sua memoria, vidi il modo in cui i miei lineamenti si erano distorti in una intensa disperazione. Sentii la sua sorpresa e l'improvvisa preoccupazione.

"_Edward?"_

"_Devo andare Carlisle. Devo andare_ adesso_."_

"_Cosa è successo?"_

"_Niente. Ancora. Ma accadrà se resto."_

Aveva cercato il mio braccio. Avvertii come lo avevo ferito quando mi ero ritirato dalla sua mano.

"_Non capisco."_

"_Hai mai... è mai successo una volta..."_

Osservai me stesso prendere un respiro profondo, vedere la luce selvaggia nei miei occhi attraverso il filtro della sua profonda preoccupazione.

"_C'è mai stata una persona che avesse avuto un profumo più buono rispetto agli altri? Migliore?"_

"_Oh."_

Quando seppi che aveva capito, il mio volto era pieno di vergogna. Si allungò per toccarmi, ignorando il mio indietreggiare, e lasciò la sua mano sulla mia spalla.

"_Come puoi resistere, figliolo. Mi mancherai. Ecco, prendi la mia macchina. E' più veloce."_

Adesso si stava chiedendo se allora avesse fatto la cosa giusta, mandandomi via. Pensando se mi avesse ferito con sua mancanza di fiducia.

"No," sussurrai mentre correvo. "Era quello di cui avevo bisogno. Avrei potuto facilmente tradire la tua fiducia, se mi avessi detto di restare."

"Mi dispiace che tu stia soffrendo, Edward. Ma dovresti fare il possibile per mantenere Swan in vita. Anche se questo dovesse portarti a lasciarci di nuovo."

"Lo so, lo so."

"Perché sei tornato? Lo sai che sono felice di averti qui, ma se è troppo difficile..."

"Non mi piaceva sentirmi un codardo," ammisi.

Rallentammo, adesso stavamo a mala pena correndo attraverso l'oscurità.

"Meglio che metterla in pericolo. Andrà via tra un anno o due."

"Hai ragione, lo so." Al contrario, comunque, le sue parole mi fecero sentire più ansioso di restare. La ragazza sarebbe andata via tra un anno o due...

Carlisle smise di correre e io mi fermai con lui; si girò a esaminare la mia espressione.

Ma non hai intenzione di scappare, vero?

Ciondolai con la testa.

E' l'orgoglio, Edward? Non c'è da vergognarsi a...

"No, non è l'orgoglio a farmi restare. Non ora."

Nessun posto dove andare?

Sorrisi brevemente. "No. Non mi avrebbe fermato, se avessi potuto partire."

"Verremo con te, ovviamente, se è quello di cui hai bisogno. Devi solo chiedere. Ci trasferiremo senza lamentarci del resto. Non ti porteranno rancore per questo."

Alzai un sopracciglio.

Rise. "Si, Rosalie potrebbe, ma te lo deve. Comunque, è meglio per noi partire ora, senza danni, piuttosto che partire più tardi, dopo che una vita si sarà spenta." Tutto l'umorismo era svanito verso la fine.

Mi ritirai alle sue parole.

"Si," concordai. La mia voce suonava rauca.

Ma non stai per partire?

Sospirai. "Dovrei."

"Cosa ti trattiene qui, Edward? Non riesco a capire.."

"Non so se posso spiegarmi." Anche con me stesso, non aveva senso.

Misurò la mia espressione per un lungo momento.

No, non capisco. Ma rispetto la tua privacy, se preferisci.

"Grazie. E' generoso da parte tua, visto che io non concedo a nessuno privacy." Con l'unica eccezione. E stavo facendo qualcosa che avrebbe potuto sottrarla a questo, no?

_Tutti abbiamo i nostri cavilli._ Rise. _Andiamo?_

Aveva catturato la scia di un branco di cervi. Era difficile raccogliere entusiasmo per quello che era meno di un profumo, anche sotto la migliore delle circostanze. Proprio ora, con in mente il ricordo del sangue fresco della ragazza, l'odore mi contorse lo stomaco.

Sospirai. "Andiamo," concordai, sebbene sapessi che avrebbe aiutato ben poco forzare più sangue nella mia gola.

Entrambi scivolammo in una posa da caccia, rannicchiati, e lasciammo che l'interessante odore ci spingesse silenziosamente più avanti.

Faceva più freddo quando tornammo a casa. La neve sciolta si era ghiacciata di nuovo; era come se un denso foglio di vetro coprisse ogni cosa, ogni ago di pino, ogni felce, ogni spada di vetro era un ghiaccio.

Mentre Carlisle andava a vestirsi per la sua visita mattutina all'ospedale, io rimasi vicino il fiume, aspettando che il sole sorgesse. Mi sentivo gonfio dalla montagna di sangue che avevo consumato, ma sapevo che la mancanza dell'attuale sete avrebbe significato poco quando mi fossi seduto di nuovo vicino a lei.

Freddo e immobile come la pietra su cui stavo seduto, fissavo l'acqua scura correre lungo gli argini ghiacciati, la attraversavo con lo sguardo.

Carlisle aveva ragione. Dovevo lasciare Forks. Avrebbero inventato qualche storia per spiegare la mia assenza. Un'iscrizione in una scuola europea. Una visita a parenti lontani. Una fuga adolescenziale. La storia non importava. Nessuno avrebbe fatto troppe domande.

Era solo per un anno o due, e poi la ragazza sarebbe scomparsa. Sarebbe andata avanti con la sua vita, avrebbe potuto continuare la sua vita. Sarebbe andata da qualche parte al college, diventata vecchia, iniziato una carriera, forse sposato qualcuno. Riuscii a immaginarlo, riuscii a vedere la ragazza vestita in bianco camminando con passi misurati, il suo braccio attraverso quello del padre.

Era strano, il dolore che quell'immagine mi causò. Non riuscivo a capirlo. Ero geloso, solo perché aveva un futuro che non avrei potuto avere? Non aveva senso. Ogni umano attorno a me aveva davanti lo stesso potenziale, una vita, e di rado mi ero fermato ad invidiarlo.

L'avrei lasciata al suo futuro. Smettendo di rischiare per la sua vita. Era la cosa più giusta da fare. Carlisle sceglieva sempre il giusto. Adesso avrei dovuto ascoltarlo.

Il sole sorse dietro le nuvole, e una leggera traccia di luce illuminò tutti i vetri ghiacciati.

Un altro giorno, decisi. L'avrei rivista un'altra volta. Potevo sopportarlo. Forse avrei menzionato alla mia indecisa partenza, sistemando la storia.

Sarebbe stato difficile; potevo sentirlo nella pesante riluttanza che mi stava già facendo pensare ad una scusa per rimanere. Sapevo che potevo avere fiducia nel consiglio di Carlisle. E sapevo pure che ero troppo in conflitto per prendere la decisione giusta da solo.

Troppo in conflitto. Quanta di questa riluttanza veniva dalla mia ossessiva curiosità, e quanta veniva dal mio insoddisfatto appetito?

Andai dentro per cambiarmi con vestiti puliti per la scuola.

Alice mi stava aspettando, seduta in cima al terzo piano.

_Stai partendo di nuovo,_ mi accusò.

Sospirai e annuii.

Non posso vedere dove andrai questa volta.

"Non so ancora dove andrò," sussurrai.

Voglio che rimani.

Scossi la testa.

Forse Jazz ed io potremmo venire con te?

"Avranno tutti bisogno di te, se qui non ci sarò io a controllare. E pensa ad Esme. Vorresti portarle via mezza famiglia in un solo colpo?

Sei tu che renderai così triste.

"Lo so. E per questo che voglio che rimani."

Non è come averti qui, lo sai.

"Si. Ma devo fare quello che è giusto."

Per un breve momento fu allontanata da una strana visione; la osservai con lei mentre indistinte immagini tramavano e giravano. Vidi me stesso mischiato a qualche strana ombra che non riuscivo a identificare, una forma confusa e imprecisa. E poi improvvisamente, la mia pella stava brillando nella luminosa luce di una piccola radura aperta. Era un posto che conoscevo. C'era una figura con me nella radura, ma di nuovo era indistinta, non abbastanza chiara da riconoscerla. L'immagine tremò e scomparve mentre un milione di piccole scelte risistemava di nuovo il futuro.

"Non ho afferrato molto," le dissi mentre la sua visione scuriva.

Neanch'io. Il tuo futuro si è mosso così tanto che non sono riuscita a mantenere nulla. Credo piuttosto...

Si fermò, e si lanciò in una vasta collezione di altre recenti visioni di me. Erano tutte le stesse, sfocate e vaghe.

"Penso che qualcosa stia cambiando, comunque," disse ad alta voce. "La tua vita sembra essere ad un incrocio."

Le sorrisi di sbieco. "Ti sei resa conto che hai fatto il verso di una falsa zingara di carnevale, vero?"

Mi mostrò la sua piccola lingua.

"Oggi è tutto a posto comunque?" chiesi, la mia voce improvvisamente apprensiva.

"Non ti vedo uccidere nessuno," mi rassicurò.

"Grazie Alice."

"Vai a vestirti. Non dirò nulla, lascerò che sia tu a dirlo agli altri quando sarai pronto."

Si alzò e si diresse di sotto verso le scale, le sue spalle leggermente curve. _Mi mancherai. Davvero._

Sì, anche lei mi sarebbe mancata.

Il viaggio verso scuola fu silenzioso. Jasper poteva capire che Alice fosse infelice per qualcosa, ma sapeva che se ne avesse voluto parlare lo avrebbe già fatto. Emmett e Rosalie erano incuranti, avevano un altro dei loro momenti, si fissavano negli occhi senza pensieri, era piuttosto disgustoso guardarli da fuori. Eravamo tutti abbastanza consapevoli di quanto fossero disperatamente innamorati. O forse ero un po' seccato perché ero l'unico ad essere solo. Alcuni giorni erano più difficili degli altri da vivere con le tre coppie di perfetti innamorati. Questo era uno di quelli.

Forse sarebbero stati più felici senza me intorno, di malumore e bellicoso come il vecchietto che dovevo essere ora.

Ovvio, la prima cosa che avrei fatto quando avessimo raggiunto la scuola sarebbe stato cercare la ragazza. Solo per prepararmi di nuovo.

Giusto.

Era imbarazzante come il mio mondo sembrasse essere privo di qualsiasi cosa tranne lei, la mia intera esistenza si focalizzava sulla ragazza, piuttosto che su me stesso.

Era abbastanza facile da capire, comunque; dopo ottant'anni con ogni giorno e ogni notte le stesse cose, un cambiamento diventava punto di interesse.

Non era ancora arrivata, ma potevo sentire il fragoroso suono del motore del suo pick up in lontananza. Mi appoggiai contro il lato della macchina per aspettare. Alice restò con me, mentre gli altri andarono diretti a lezione. Erano annoiati dalla mia fissazione, per loro era incomprensibile come un'umana potesse mantenere il mio interesse così a lungo, non importava quanto deliziosa profumasse.

La ragazza guidava piano, i suoi occhi intenti sulla strada e le sue mani strette sul volante. Sembrava ansiosa. Impiegai un secondo a immaginare per cosa potesse esserlo, per rendermi conto che oggi ogni umano indossava la stessa espressione oggi. Ah, la strada era scivolosa per il ghiaccio, e stavano tutti cercando di guidare con attenzione. Potevo vedere come prendesse seriamente quel rischio.

Sembrava in linea con quel poco che avevo imparato del suo carattere. Aggiunsi questo alla mia piccola lista: era una persona seria e responsabile.

Non parcheggiò molto lontano da me, ma non mi aveva ancora visto stare qui a fissarla. Pensai a cosa avrebbe fatto quando lo avesse notato, sarebbe arrossita e poi allontanata?

Quello fu il mio primo pensiero. Ma forse mi avrebbe fissato di rimando. Forse sarebbe venuta a parlare con me.

Presi un respiro profondo, riempiendo fiduciosamente i miei polmoni, in caso.

Uscì dal pick up con attenzione, testando il terreno scivoloso prima di spingere il suo peso. Non alzò lo sguardo, e mi sentii frustrato. Forse se andassi a parlarle...

No, sarebbe stato sbagliato. Invece di girarsi verso scuola, andò verso il retro del pick up, rannicchiandosi dal lato del cofano in modo buffo, non avendo fiducia dei suoi piedi. Mi fece sorridere, e sentii gli occhi di Alice sul mio viso. Non ascoltai a cosa avrebbe pensato, mi stavo troppo divertendo a guardare la ragazza controllare le catene da neve. In realtà sembrava in pericolo di cadere, per il modo in cui i suoi piedi scivolavano. Nessuno stava avendo problemi, aveva parcheggiato nella parte peggiore di ghiaccio?

Si fermò lì, osservando giù con una strana espressione sul suo viso. Era.. tenera? Come se qualcosa a proposito delle catene la stesse...emozionando?

Di nuovo, la curiosità mi ferì come la sete. Era come se _dovevo_ sapere cosa stava pensando, come se nient'altro importasse.

Sarei andato a parlare con lei. Sembrava che avesse bisogno di una mano, almeno fino a che si trovava sul pavimento scivoloso. Certo, non potevo offrirgliela, no? Esitai, lacerato. Avversa com'era alla neve, difficilmente avrebbe gradito il tocco della mia mano bianca e gelida. Avrei dovuto indossare guanti...

"NO!" annaspò forte Alice.

All'istante, le analizzai i pensieri, indovinando fin dall'inizio che avrei fatto una scelta infelice e mi vide fare qualcosa di imperdonabile. Ma non aveva niente a che fare come.

Tyler Crowley aveva scelto di correre nel parcheggio ad una velocità sconsiderata. La sua scelta lo avrebbe mandato a scivolare contro il terreno di ghiaccio...

La visione arrivò solo un secondo prima della realtà. Il furgone di Tyler curvò all'angolo mentre stavo ancora guardando la conclusione che aveva spinto quell'orrendo rantolo attraverso le labbra di Alice.

No, questa visione non aveva niente a che fare con me, e tuttavia aveva completamente tutto a che fare con me, perché il furgone di Tyler, le gomme stavano colpendo il ghiaccio nel peggior modo possibile, stava ruotando attraverso il parcheggio e per colpire la ragazza che era diventata indesiderata nel mio mondo.

Anche senza la previsione di Alice sarebbe stato abbastanza semplice leggere la traiettoria del veicolo, fuori dal controllo di Tyler.

La ragazza, esattamente nel posto sbagliato in piedi sul retro del suo pick up, alzò lo sguardo, sorpresa dal rumore delle stridenti catene. Guardò dritto verso i miei occhi terrorizzati, e poi si girò a guardare la morte che si avvicinava.

_Non lei!_ Le parole gridarono nella mia testa come se appartenessero a qualcun altro.

Ancora bloccato nei pensieri di Alice, vidi la visione cambiare improvvisamente, ma non avevo il tempo di vedere il risultato. Mi lanciai attraverso il parcheggio, frapponendomi tra il furgone che slittava e la ragazza pietrificata. Mi mossi così veloce che ogni cosa era sfocatamente striata eccetto l'oggetto della mia attenzione. Non mi vide, nessun occhio umano avrebbe potuto seguire il mio volo, stava ancora fissando l'enorme figura che stava per macinarla sulla carrozzeria del suo pick up.

La presi dalla vita, muovendomi con troppa urgenza per essere gentile come aveva bisogno. Nel centesimo di secondo tra il tempo in cui la strattonai leggermente dal cammino della morte e il tempo in cui crollai con lei tra le braccia, ero chiaramente consapevole del suo delicato, fragile corpo.

Quando sentii la sua testa battere contro il ghiaccio, fu come se fossi diventato di ghiaccio anch'io.

Ma non avevo nemmeno un secondo per accertarmi delle sue condizioni. Sentivo il furgone dietro di noi, cigolando e schiacciando mentre si torceva attorno al solido corpo di ferro del pick up. Fece una cambio di rotta, arcuandosi, e venendo di nuovo verso di lei, come se ci fosse una calamita a spingerlo verso di noi.

Un parola che non avrei mai detto in presenza di una signora mi scivolò tra i denti serrati.

Avevo già fatto troppo. Mentre volavo via attraverso l'aria per spingerla via, ero perfettamente consapevole dello sbaglio che stavo facendo. Saperlo non mi aveva fermato, ma non ero dimentico dei rischi che stavo compiendo, compiendo non solo per me stesso, ma per la mia intera famiglia.

Esposizione.

E questo non stava certamente aiutando, ma non c'era verso che permettessi al furgone di avere successo al secondo tentativo di prendersi la sua vita.

La abbassai e spinsi in fuori le mani, catturando il furgone prima che toccasse la ragazza. La forza contraria mi lanciò contro la macchina parcheggiata accanto al pick up, e riuscii sentire il telaio deformasi dietro le mie spalle. Il furgone si scosse e tremò contro le mie braccia rigide, e poi oscillò, bilanciandosi instabilmente sulle ultime gomme.

Se avessi mosso le mie mani, il cerchione nero del furgone le sarebbe caduto sulle gambe.

Oh, per l'amore di tutti i santi, sarebbe mai finita la catastrofe? C'era qualcos'altro che sarebbe andato storto? Potevo a mala pena stare seduto lì, tenendo il furgone nell'aria, e aspettare per un aiuto. Neanche spingere via il furgone, c'era il guidatore da considerare, i suoi pensieri incoerenti nel panico.

Con un ringhio interno, spinsi il furgone così che oscillò lontano da noi per un istante. Mentre ritornava verso di me, lo presi sotto l'intelaiatura con la mia mano destra mentre avvolgevo il braccio sinistro di nuovo attorno la vita della ragazza e la trascinavo lontano dal furgone, spingendola stretta contro di me. Il suo corpo si mosse fiaccamente mentre la giravo per mettere le sue gambe al sicuro, era cosciente? Quanto danno le avevo fatto nel mio improvvisato tentativo di salvataggio?

Lasciai il furgone, ora che sapevo che non avrebbe potuto ferirla. Si fracassò contro il terreno, tutti i finestrini tremarono all'unisono.

Seppi che ero nel mezzo di una crisi. Quanto aveva visto? Qualche altro testimone mi aveva visto materializzarmi al suo fianco e poi giocare di prestigio con il furgone mentre cercavo di tenerla lontano? Queste domande avrebbero _dovuto_ essere la mia più grande preoccupazione.

Ma ero troppo ansioso per curarmi della minaccia dell'esposizione come avrei dovuto. Troppo colpito dal panico per averla potuto ferire nello sforzo di salvarla. Troppo spaventato per averla così vicino a me, sapendo cosa avrei sentito se mi fossi permesso di inspirare. Troppo consapevole del calore del suo corpo soffice, premuto contro il mio, anche attraverso il doppio ostacolo delle nostre giacche, potevo sentire il caldo...

La prima paura fu la più grande. Mentre le grida dei testimoni esplosero attorno a noi, mi abbassai per esaminare il suo viso, vedere se era cosciente, sperando intensamente che non stesse sanguinando.

Aveva gli occhi aperti, fissi in stato di shock.

"Bella?" chiesi con urgenza. "Tutto a posto?"

"Sto bene." Disse le parole automaticamente con voce confusa.

Il sollievo, così delicatamente vicino al dolore, rifluì attraverso di me al suono della sua voce. Inalai un respiro tra i denti, e non feci caso all'associato bruciore della mia gola. Era quasi il benvenuto.

Lottò per mettersi seduta, ma non ero pronto a lasciarla. Sembrava... più sicuro? Meglio, almeno, che averla piegata al mio fianco.

"Attenta," l'avvertii. "Mi sa che hai preso una bella botta in testa."

Non c'era segno di sangue fresco, per fortuna, ma non decideva dei danni interni. Fui improvvisamente ansioso di portarla da Carlisle e ad un completa attrezzatura di radiologia.

"Ahi," disse, il suo tono comicamente shockato mentre realizzava che avevo ragione a proposito della sua testa.

"Come pensavo," il sollievo mi divertì, rendendomi quasi frivolo.

"Come diavolo..." la sua voce si affievolì, e le sue palpebre tremarono. "Come hai fatto ad arrivare così in fretta?"

Il sollievo s'inasprì, il divertimento si affievolì. Aveva notato troppo.

Adesso che era evidente che la ragazza era in condizioni decenti, l'ansia per la mia famiglia diventò seria.

"Ero qui accanto a te, Bella." Sapevo per esperienza che se fossi stato sicuro a mentire, la verità sarebbe apparsa meno chiara all'interrogatore.

Lottò per muoversi ancora, e questa volta glielo permisi. Avevo bisogno di respirare così riuscii a recitare correttamente la mia parte. Avevo bisogno di allontanarmi dal suo corpo caldo di sangue così che il suo odore non mi avrebbe sopraffatto. Scivolai lontano da lei, il più lontano possibile nel piccolo spazio tra i disastrati veicoli.

Lei mi fissò, e anch'io di rimando. Distogliere lo sguardo era un errore che solo un incompetente bugiardo poteva fare, e io non lo ero. La mia espressione era calma, benevola... Sembrò confonderla. Buono.

La scena dell'incidente adesso era circondata. La maggior parte degli studenti, bambini, sbirciavano e spingevano attraverso le crepe per vedere se qualche corpo mutilato fosse visibile. C'era un borbottio di grida e un fiotto di pensieri confusi. Analizzai le menti per essere sicuro che non ci fossero ancora sospetti, e poi le chiusi fuori e mi concentrai solo sulla ragazza.

Era distratta dalla confusione. Si guardò attorno, la sua espressione ancora stupita, e cercò di mettersi in piedi.

Poggiai la mia mano sulla sua spalla per trattenerla leggermente.

"Per adesso resta qui," sembrava apposto, ma poteva davvero muovere il collo? Ancora, sperai in Carlisle. I miei anni di studi di medicina teorica non reggevano contro i suoi secoli di esperienza.

"Ma fa freddo", obiettò.

Era stata quasi schiacciata a morte per due volte e mutilata una, ed era il freddo a preoccuparla. Un sogghigno mi scivolò tra i denti prima che potessi ricordare che la situazione non era divertente.

Bella ammiccò, e i suoi occhi si concentrarono sul mio viso. "Tu stavi laggiù."

Questo mi fece di nuovo rinsavire.

Osservò verso sud, sebbene non ci fosse niente da vedere adesso tranne per il lato del furgone accartocciato. "Eri accanto alla tua macchina."

"Invece no."

"Ti ho visto," insistette; la sua voce era come quella di una bambina testarda. Il suo mento sporgeva in fuori.

"Bella, ero qui accanto a te e ti ho spinta via appena in tempo."

Guardai profondamente nei sui occhi spalancati, cercando di convincerla ad accettare la mia versione, l'unica razionale versione in gioco.

La sua mascella s'irrigidì. "No."

Cercai di stare calmo, di non andare nel panico. Se solo avessi potuto calmarla per un po', per darmi la possibilità di distruggere gli indizi... e minare la sua storia divulgando il danno alla sua testa.

Non sarebbe stato facile mantenerlo segreto, silenziosa calma ragazza? Se solo mi avesse creduto, solo per un breve momento...

"Per favore, Bella," dissi, il mio tono era troppo intenso, perché volevo davvero che lei mi credesse. Lo volevo fortemente, e non solo riguardo all'incidente. Che stupido desiderio. Che senso avrebbe avuto per lei credermi?

"Perché?" mi chiese, ancora sulla difensiva.

"Fidati," la pregai.

"Prometti che poi mi spiegherai tutto?"

Mi arrabbiai per dover mentire di nuovo, quando speravo tanto di poterle riservare fiducia. Così, quando le risposi, fu una replica.

"Promesso."

"Promesso." mi fece eco nello stesso tono.

Mentre il tentativo di salvataggio iniziava attorno a noi, l'arrivo degli adulti, la chiamata alle autorità, le sirene in lontananza, cercai di ignorare la ragazza e di mettere le mie priorità nel giusto ordine. Cercai attraverso ogni mente del parcheggio, dei testimoni e dei successivi avventori, ma non riuscii a trovare niente di pericoloso. Molti erano sorpresi di vedermi qui accanto a Bella, ma tutti conclusero, come se non ci fosse altra possibilità, che non mi avevano notato stare vicino alla ragazza prima dell'incidente.

Lei era l'unica che non accettava con facilità le mie spiegazioni, ma sarebbe stata considerata l'ultima testimone credibile. Era troppo spaventata, traumatizzata, per non menzionare la prolungata botta in testa. Possibilmente in shock. Sarebbe stato accettabile che la sua storia fosse confusa, no? Nessuno gli avrebbe dato credito con così tanti spettatori...

Sussultai quando catturai i pensieri di Rosalie, Jasper ed Emmett, che arrivavano sulla scena. stanotte ci sarebbe voluto l'inferno per sopportarli.

Volevo modellare l'impronta di ferro che le mie spalle avevano fatto dietro di me, ma la ragazza era troppo vicina. Dovevo aspettare che si distraesse.

Era frustrante dover aspettare, così tanti occhi su di me, mentre gli umani lottavano contro il furgone, cercando di spingerlo lontano da noi. Li avrei aiutati, solo per velocizzare il processo, ma ero già in guai abbastanza seri e la ragazza aveva la vista acuta. Infine, gli infermieri riuscirono a spostarlo tanto lontano per venire da noi con le lettighe.

Un viso familiare e brizzolato mi esaminò.

"Hey, Edward, " disse Brett Warner. Era un infermiere registrato, e lo avevo conosciuto bene all'ospedale. Ero un bel colpo di fortuna, l'unica fortuna di oggi, che lui fosse il primo a vederci. Nei suoi pensieri non lo preoccupava che apparissi sveglio e calmo.

"Stai bene, ragazzo?"

"Perfettamente, Brett. Non mi ha toccato nulla. Ma ho paura che Bella possa aver avuto una contusione. Ha colpito la testa quando l'ho spinta via..."

Brett spostò la sua attenzione verso la ragazza, che mi mandò un'intensa occhiata di tradimento. Oh, giusto. Era una silenziosa martire, preferiva soffrire in silenzio.

Comunque non contraddisse immediatamente la mia storia, e questo mi rese più calmo.

Il successivo infermiere cercò di insistere per permettermi di curarmi, ma non fu difficile dissuaderlo. Promisi che avrei lasciato che mio padre mi esaminasse, e lasciò stare. Con la maggior parte degli umani, bisognava parlare con una distaccata confidenza. Con la maggior parte, tranne quella ragazza, ovvio. Le calzava qualche modello comune per caso?

Le misero un collare, e il suo viso diventò scarlatto per l'imbarazzo, usai quel momento di distrazione per risistemare silenziosamente con il piede la forma dell'impronta nella macchina. Soltanto i miei fratelli lo notarono, e sentii la mentale promessa di Emmett di afferrare qualsiasi cosa avessi perso.

Grato per il suo aiuto, e molto più grato che Emmett, almeno, avesse già perdonato la mia scelta pericolosa, mi sentii più rilassato mentre mi arrampicavo sul sedile anteriore dell'ambulanza vicino a Brett.

Il capo della polizia arrivò prima che portassero Bella sul retro.

Nonostante i pensieri del padre di Bella fossero parole passate, la mente dell'uomo emanava il panico e la preoccupazione come ogni altro pensiero nelle vicinanze. Ansia senza parole e senso di colpa, il più gonfio dei due, rifluirono fuori di lui mentre vedeva la sua unica figlia sulla lettiga.

Lasciavano lui e attraversavano me, riecheggiando e crescendo più forti. Quando Alice mi aveva avvisato che uccidere la figlia di Chiarlie Swan avrebbe significato uccidere anche lui, non aveva esagerato.

La mia testa si piegò sotto quella colpa mentre sentivo il panico della sua voce.

"Bella!" gridò.

"Sto perfettamente bene, Char... Papà." Sospirò. "Non c'è niente che non va."

Le sue rassicurazioni avevano a male pena calmato i suoi timori. Si girò verso il più vicino infermiere per chiedere informazioni.

Finché non lo sentii parlare, formulare frasi perfettamente coerenti nonostante il panico non mi ero reso conto di come la sua ansia e la sua preoccupazione fossero senza parole. Non riuscii... a sentire l'esatta parola.

Hmm. Charlie Swan non era silenzioso come la figlia, ma potevo vedere da chi aveva preso. Interessante.

Non avevo mai passato tanto tempo con il capo della polizia della città. L'avevo sempre preso per un uomo dai pensieri lenti, adesso realizzai che l'unico ad essere lento ero io. I suoi pensieri erano parzialmente nascosti, non assenti. Potevo solo sentire il tenore, il loro tono...

Volevo ascoltare di più, scoprire se avessi potuto trovare in questo nuovo, minore rompicapo la chiave per i segreti della ragazza. Ma Bella fu caricata sul retro, e l'ambulanza partì.

Era difficile trattenermi lontano da questa possibile soluzione al mistero che era venuto per ossessionarmi. Ma adesso dovevo pensare, guardare a cosa era accaduto oggi, da ogni punto di vista. Dovevo ascoltare, assicurarmi che non ci avessi messo in un pericolo tale da costringerci a partire immediatamente. Dovevo concentrarmi.

Non c'era nulla a preoccuparmi tra i pensieri degli infermieri. Per quanto potevano dire, la ragazza non aveva niente di serio. E Bella era attaccata alla storia che avevo nominato, perciò lontana.

La prima priorità, quando raggiungemmo l'ospedale, fu quello di vedere Carlisle. Corsi attraverso le porte automatiche, ma non riuscii a dimenticarmi completamente di Bella; la tenni d'occhio attraverso i pensieri dei paramedici.

Era facile seguire i pensieri familiari di mio padre. Era nel suo piccolo ufficio, tutto solo, il secondo colpo di fortuna dello sfortunato giorno.

"Carlisle."

Mi aveva sentito avvicinarmi, ed si allarmò appena vide il mio viso. Scattò in piedi, il suo volto pallido come ossa bianche. Si abbassò verso l'organizzata scrivania di noce.

Edward... non hai...

"No, no, non è quello."

Prese un profondo respiro. _Certo che no. Mi dispiace di aver preso il pensiero in considerazione. I tuoi occhi, ovvio, lo avrei dovuto sapere..._ Osservò il mio sguardo ancora d'oro con sollievo.

"E' ferita, comunque, Carlisle, probabilmente non sul serio, ma.."

"Cosa è successo?"

"Uno stupido incidente d'auto. Era nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Ma non potevo stare lì, lasciare che si scontrasse..."

Ricomincia d'accado, non capisco. Come mai sei coinvolto?

"Un furgone è slittato sul ghiaccio," sussurrai. Fissavo il muro dietro di lui mentre parlavo. Invece di una folla di cornici con diplomi, aveva un semplice dipinto ad olio, il suo preferito, uno sconosciuto Hassam. "Lei era sulla strada. Alice l'aveva visto arrivare, ma non c'era tempo di fare qualcosa tranne che correre attraverso il parcheggio e spostarla dalla strada. Nessuno l'ha notato... eccetto lei. Dovevo anche fermare il furgone, ma di nuovo nessuno ha visto... tranne lei. Mi... mi dispiace Carlisle. Non volevo metterci in pericolo."

Circondò la scrivania e mise la sua mano sulla mia spalla.

Hai fatto la cosa giusta. Non deve essere stato facile. Sono fiero di te, Edward.

Lo guardai negli occhi allora. "Lei sa che c'è qualcosa... di strano."

"Questo non importa. Se dobbiamo partire, partiremo. Cosa ha detto?"

Scossi la testa, un po' frustrato. "Ancora niente."

Ancora?

"Ha acconsentito alla mia versione dei fatti, ma si aspetta una spiegazione."

Si accigliò, riflettendo.

"Ha battuto la testa, beh, l'ho fatto io," continuai velocemente. "L'ho sbattuta un po' a terra. Sembra stare bene, ma... non penso che porterà qualche dubbio alla sua spiegazione."

Mi sentivo un furfante solo dicendo quelle parole.

Carlisle ascoltò l'avversione nella mia voce. _Forse non è necessario. Vediamo cosa accade, ok? Mi sa che ho una paziente da controllare._

"Per favore," dissi. "Sono così preoccupato di averle fatto del male."

L'espressione di Carlisle s'illuminò. Si lisciò i suoi capelli chiari, di una tinta soltanto un po' più brillante dei suoi occhi d'oro, e rise.

_E' stata una giornata interessante per te, vero?_ Nella sua mente, riuscii a vedere l'ironia, ed era quasi comico, almeno per lui. Abbastanza da invertire le regole. In qualche luogo durante quel breve secondo senza pensieri in cui mi ero lanciato verso il parcheggio ghiacciato, mi ero trasformato da omicida a protettore.

Risi con lui, ricordando quanto sicuro ero stato che Bella non avrebbe avuto bisogno di protezione tranne che da se stessa. C'era tensione nella mia risata perché, nonostante il furgone, era ancora interamente vero.

Aspettai da solo nell'ufficio di Carlisle, una delle ore più lunghe della mia vita, ascoltando i pensieri dell'intero ospedale.

Tyler Crowley, il conducente del furgone, sembrava essere più ferito di Bella, e l'attenzione scivolò su di lui mentre aspettava il suo turno per le radiografie. Carlisle si tenne in disparte, credendo alla diagnosi dei paramedici che la ragazza era solo leggermente ferita. Questo mi rese ansioso, ma sapevo che aveva ragione. Un'occhiata al suo volto e lei si sarebbe subito ricordata di me, del fatto che c'era qualcosa di strano nella mia famiglia, e che l'avrebbe fatta parlare.

Certamente aveva un compagno con cui conversare. Tyler era consumato dal senso di colpa per averla quasi uccisa, e non sembrava chiudere la bocca. Potevo vedere l'espressione della ragazza attraverso i suoi occhi, ed era chiaro che sperava la smettesse. Perché non lo vedeva?

Ci fu un momento di tensione quando Tyler le chiese come avesse fatto ad uscire dalla strada.

Aspettai, senza respirare, mentre esitava.

"_Ehm..._" la sentii dire. Poi si fermò così tanto che Tyler pensò che la domanda l'avesse confusa. Infine continuò. "_E' stato Edward a spingermi via._"

Espirai. E allora il mio respiro accelerò. Non l'avevo mai sentita dire il mio nome. Mi piaceva il modo in cui suonava, anche solo sentendolo attraverso i pensieri di Tyler. Volevo sentirlo da me...

"_Edward Cullen,"_ precisò, quando Tyler non aveva capito a chi si riferisse. Trovai me stesso alla porta, la mia mano sulla maniglia. Il desiderio di vederla stava diventando più forte. Dovetti ricordarmi della necessità di cautela.

"_Era lì accanto a me."_

"_Cullen?" Huh. Strano. "Non l'ho visto" Avrei potuto giurare... "Dio, forse perché è successo tutto talmente in fretta. Lui sta bene?"_

"_Penso di si. E' qui anche lui, non so dove. Ma non l'hanno nemmeno portato in barella."_

Vidi il suo viso pensieroso, il sospetto stretto tra gli occhi, ma quei piccoli cambiamenti si persero in Tyler.

_E' carina,_ stava pensando, quasi in sorpresa. _Anche tutta disordinata. Non proprio il mio solito tipo, ma... la devo portare fuori. Rimediare per oggi..._

Ero fuori nel corridoio, poi, quasi alla corsia di emergenza, senza pensare per un secondo a quello che stavo facendo. Fortunatamente, l'infermiere entrò nella stanza prima che di me, era il turno di Bella per le radiografie. Mi appoggiai contro il muro in un angolo buio prima dell'angolo, e cercai di controllarmi mentre lei veniva condotta via.

Non importava che Tyler pensasse che fosse carina. Chiunque lo avrebbe notato. Non c'era ragione di sentirmi... di sentirmi come? Irritato? O più arrabbiato per dire la verità? Non aveva nessun senso.

Rimasi lì più a lungo che potei, ma l'impazienza ebbe la meglio e tornai verso il reparto di radiologia. Lei era già tornata al reparto emergenza, ma riuscii a sbirciare le sue radiografie mentre l'infermiera era di spalle.

Mi sentii più calmo. La sua testa era a posto. Non l'avevo ferita, non del tutto.

Carlisle mi raggiunse.

_Stai meglio,_ commentò.

Guardai avanti. Non ero solo, il corridoio era pieno di attendenti e visitatori.

_Ah, si._ Attaccò le sue radiografie al pannello luminoso, ma non avevo bisogno di una seconda occhiata. _Vedo. Sta assolutamente bene. Ben fatto, Edward._

Il suono dell'approvazione di mio padre creò un miscuglio di reazioni dentro di me. Avrei dovuto esserne compiaciuto, però sapevo che non avrebbe approvato cosa stavo per fare ora. Almeno, non avrebbe approvato se avesse conosciuto le mie reali motivazioni...

"Penso che andrò a parlarle, prima che ti veda," mormorai sotto il mio respiro. ""Un comportamento normale, come se non fosse successo niente. Per calmare le cose." Tutte ragioni accettabili.

Carlisle annuì assente, ancora guardando alle radiografie. "Buona idea. Hmm."

Lanciai uno sguardo al motivo del suo interesse.

Guarda quelle contusioni guarite. Quante volte la madre l'ha fatta cadere?

Carlisle rise da solo per la sua battuta.

"Sto iniziando a pensare che la ragazza ha davvero una brutta sfortuna. Sempre nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato."

Forks è certamente il posto meno adatto per lei, con te qui.

Mi ritrassi.

Vai avanti. Calma le cose. Ti raggiungerò tra un momento.

Camminai velocemente, sentendomi in colpa. Forse ero bravo a mentire, se potevo prendere in giro Carlisle.

Quando arrivai alla corsia d'emergenza, Tyler stava mormorando sotto il suo respiro, ancora scusandosi. La ragazza stava cercando di scappare dal suo rimorso fingendo di dormire. I suoi occhi erano chiusi ma il suo respiro non era calmo, e le sue dita di quando in quando si contorcevano impazienti.

La fissai per un lungo momento. Questa era l'ultima volta che l'avrei vista. Il pensiero scatenò un dolore acuto nel mio petto. Era perché avrei lasciato il rompicapo irrisolto? Non sembrava abbastanza come spiegazione.

Infine, presi un respiro profondo e uscii allo scoperto.

Quando Tyler mi vide, iniziò a parlare ma posai un dito sulle mie labbra.

"Dorme?" mormorai.

Gli occhi di Bella si aprirono e si concentrarono sul mio viso. Si spalancarono per un momento, e poi si accigliarono per la rabbia o il sospetto. Ricordai il ruolo da recitare, così le sorrisi come se non fosse successo niente di insolito quella mattina, oltre che un colpo alla testa e un po' di folle immaginazione.

"Ehi, Edward, mi dispiace tanto..."

Alzai un dito per fermare le sue scuse, "Niente sangue, niente danno," dissi seccamente. Senza pensarci sorrisi troppo apertamente alla mia battuta privata.

Era meravigliosamente facile ignorare Tyler, che giaceva non più di un metro e mezzo da me, coperto di sangue fresco. Non avevo mai capito come Carlisle potesse sopportarlo, ignorare il sangue dei suo pazienti per curarli. La costante tentazione non avrebbe dovuto distrarlo...? Ma, ora... Potevo vedere come la tentazione fosse niente se ti concentravi su qualcosa di più difficile.

Anche se fresco ed esposto, il sangue di Tyler non era nulla in confronto a quello di Bella.

Presi le distanze da lei, sedendo sul letto vicino i piedi di Tyler.

"Allora, qual è il verdetto?" le chiesi.

Il suo labbro inferiore sporse un po'. "Non mi sono fatta neanche un graffio, ma non vogliono lasciarmi tornare a casa. Com'è che tu non sei legato a una barella come noi?"

La sua impazienza mi fece sorridere di nuovo.

Adesso riuscivo sentire Carlisle nel corridoio.

"Tutto merito di chi sai tu," dissi leggermente. "Ma non preoccuparti, sono venuto a liberarti."

Guardai la sua espressione attentamente mentre mio padre entrava nella stanza. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e la sua bocca si aprì in sorpresa. Dentro mi lamentai. Si, avrebbe certamente notato la somiglianza.

"E allora, signorina Swan, come stiamo?" chiese Carlisle. Aveva una sorprendente calma dietro suoi i modi che metteva i pazienti a loro agio. Potei dire che influenzò anche Bella.

"Bene," disse con calma.

Carlisle posizionò le sue radiografie sul pannello luminoso vicino al letto. "Le radiografie sono buone. Ti fa male la testa? Edward dice che hai preso un brutto colpo."

Lei sospirò, "Sto bene," disse di nuovo, ma questa volta la sua impazienza trapelava dalla sua voce. Poi guardò torva nella mia direzione.

Carlisle fece un passo più vicino e fece correre gentilmente le sue dita lungo il cranio fino a che non trovò la botta sotto i suoi capelli.

Fui catturato dall'ondata di emozioni che si scontrarono dentro di me.

Avevo visto Carlisle lavorare con gli umani un milione di volte. Anni fa, lo avevo assistito informalmente, sebbene solo in situazioni in cui il sangue non era coinvolto. Perciò per me non era una cosa nuova, osservarlo interagire con la ragazza come se fosse umano come lei. Molte volte avevo invidiato il suo controllo, ma quest'emozione non era la stessa. Lo invidiavo molto di più che per il suo controllo. Soffrivo per la differenza tra Carlisle e me, lui avrebbe potuto toccarla così gentilmente, senza paura, sapendo che non avrebbe mai potuto farle del male...

Lei sobbalzò, e io mi contorsi sul mio posto. Dovevo concentrarmi per un momento per mantenere la mia postura rilassata.

"Sensibile?" chiese Carlisle.

Il suo mento si scosse un po'. "No, davvero," disse.

S'incastrò un altro piccolo pezzo del suo carattere: era coraggiosa. Non le piaceva mostrarsi debole.

Forse la più vulnerabile creatura che avessi mai visto non voleva sembrare debole. Un sogghigno mi scivolò tra le labbra.

Mi lanciò un altra occhiataccia.

"Bene," disse Carlisle. "Tuo padre è in sala d'attesa, puoi farti riaccompagnare a casa. Se hai capogiri o problemi di vista, però, torna subito."

Suo padre era lì? Vagai tra i pensieri della folla in attesa, ma non trovai la sottile voce della sua mentale prima che lei parlasse di nuovo, il suo viso ansioso.

"Posso andare a scuola?"

"Forse per oggi dovresti stare tranquilla," suggerì Carlisle.

I suoi occhi guizzarono verso di me. "Lui invece può tornare?"

Comportarsi normalmente, calmare le cose... ignorare il modo in cui mi faceva sentire il suo sguardo nei miei occhi...

"Qualcuno dovrà pur diffondere la notizia che siamo sopravvissuti, no?" dissi.

"A dir la verità," corresse Carlisle, "Sembra che metà dell'istituto sia in sala d'attesa."

Anticipai la sua reazione questa volta, la sua avversione per l'attenzione. Non mi deluse.

"Oh, no," si lamentò, e mise le mani sul suo viso.

Mi piaceva aver finalmente indovinato. Iniziavo a capirla...

"Vuoi restare?" chiese Carlisle.

"No, no," disse velocemente, ruotando le gambe fuori dal letto e balzando in piedi sul pavimento. Inciampò, squilibrata, nelle braccia di Carlisle. Lui la catturò e la tenne ferma.

Di nuovo, l'invidia rifluì dentro di me.

"Sto bene," disse prima che potesse commentare, un leggero rosa sulle guance.

Certo, non avrebbe disturbato Carlisle. La rimise in equilibrio, e poi abbassò le mani.

"Prendi dell'aspirina contro il dolore," le diede istruzioni.

"Non fa così male."

Carlisle sorrise mentre firmava le carte. "A quanto pare sei stata molto fortunata."

Lei girò leggermente il viso per fissarmi con occhi decisi. "Fortunata perché Edward si trovava lì accanto a me."

"Oh certo, sì," concordò velocemente Carlisle, sentendo nella sua sua voce la stessa cosa che avevo sentito io. Non avevo tolto il sospetto dalla sua immaginazione. Non ancora.

_Tutta tua,_ pensò Carlisle. _Affrontala al meglio_.

"Grazie mille," sussurrai, veloce e silenzioso. Nessun umano mi sentì. Le labbra di Carlisle si piegarono in su per il mio sarcasmo mentre si girava verso Tyler. "Purtroppo, tu dovrai restare qui un po' più a lungo," disse mentre iniziava a esaminare i tagli lasciati dai finestrini rotti.

Bene, avevo fatto io questo disastro, era pure giusto che fossi io a risolverlo.

Bella camminò di proposito verso di me, senza fermarsi finché non fu scomodamente vicina. Ricordai come avevo sperato, prima di tutta quella confusione, che si avvicinasse a me... Questo era come schernire quel desiderio.

"Hai un minuto? Ho bisogno di parlarti," sibilò.

Il suo respiro caldo sfiorò il mio viso e barcollai un passo indietro. Il suo fascino non era diminuito. Ogni volta che mi era vicino, stimolava il peggio di me, tutti più urgenti istinti. Il veleno fluì nella mia bocca e il mio corpo desiderò attaccare, tirarla verso le mie braccia e schiacciare la sua gola tra i miei denti.

La mia mente era più forte del mio corpo.

"Tuo padre ti aspetta," le ricordai, la mia mascella serrata.

Lanciò un sguardo verso Carlisle e Tyler. Tyler non ci stava prestando molta attenzione, ma Carlisle stava monitorando ogni mio respiro.

Attento, Edward.

"Vorrei parlare con te, da soli, se non è un problema," insistette a voce bassa.

Volevo dirle che era un grande problema, ma sapevo che alla fine avrei dovuto farlo. Potevo al massimo temporeggiare.

Ero in pieno conflitto di emozioni mentre camminavo fuori la stanza, ascoltando i suoi passi incespicanti dietro di me, cercando di mantenerli.

Avevo uno spettacolo da preparare. Conoscevo la parte che avrei recitato, ero il personaggio più basso: sarei stato il mascalzone. Avrei mentito e ridicolizzato e sarei stato crudele.

Andava contro i miei impulsi migliori, gli impulsi umani che a cui mi ero aggrappato in tutti questi anni. Non avevo mai voluto meritare fiducia prima di questo momento, in cui avrei dovuto distruggere ogni possibilità.

Era anche peggio sapere che questo sarebbe stato l'ultimo ricordo che lei avrebbe avuto di me. Era la mia scena d'addio.

Mi girai verso di lei.

"Cosa vuoi?" le chiesi freddamente.

Si ritirò leggermente alla vista della mia ostilità. I suoi occhi si accesero di confusione, l'espressione che mi aveva dato la caccia...

"Mi devi una spiegazione," disse con voce piccola; il suo volto d'avorio s'impallidì.

Era davvero difficile mantenere la mia voce rauca. "Ti ho salvato la vita, non ti devo niente."

Indietreggiò, vedere quanto le mie parola l'avessero ferita mi bruciò come un acido.

"L'hai promesso," sussurrò.

"Bella, hai battuto la testa, non sai quello che dici."

Sporse il mento. "La mia testa non ha un graffio."

Era arrabbiata adesso, e questo lo rese più facile. Incontrai il suo sguardo, rendendo il mio viso ancora meno amichevole.

"Cosa vuoi da me, Bella?"

"Voglio la verità. Voglio sapere perché ti sto coprendo."

Ciò che voleva era chiaro, mi frustrò doverglielo negare.

"Secondo te, cosa è successo?" quasi le ringhiai.

Le sue parole si riversarono come un torrente. "Quello che so è che eri tutt'altro che vicino a me. Neanche Tyler ti ha visto, perciò non dirmi che ho battuto la testa. Quel furgoncino stava per schiacciarci entrambi, invece non l'ha fatto, e con le mani hai lasciato un'ammaccatura sulla fiancata sinistra, e hai lasciato un bozzo anche sull'altra auto, senza farti niente, e il furgone stava per spaccarmi le gambe, ma lo hai alzato e trattenuto..." Improvvisamente, strinse i denti e i suoi occhi brillarono di lacrime trattenute.

La fissai, la mia espressione beffarda, sebbene quello che davvero sentivo era sgomento; aveva visto tutto.

"Pensi che abbia sollevato un furgoncino per salvarti?" chiesi con sarcasmo.

Rispose con un rigido cenno.

Lo scherno crebbe nella mia voce. "Non ci crederà nessuno, lo sai."

Fece uno sforzo per controllare la sua rabbia. Quando mi rispose, pronunciò ogni parola con lenta cautela. "Non lo dirò a nessuno."

Lo avrebbe fatto, potevo vederlo nei suoi occhi. Anche furiosa e tradita, avrebbe mantenuto il segreto.

Perché?

Lo shock rovinò per mezzo secondo la mia espressione, e poi mi ripresi.

"E allora, che importa?" chiesi, concentrato a mantenere la mia voce severa.

"Importa a me," disse intensamente. "Non mi piace mentire, perciò se lo faccio, dev'esserci un buon motivo."

Mi stava chiedendo di fidarmi di lei. Proprio come io volevo che lei si fidasse di me. Ma era un confine che non avrei attraversato.

Il mio tono rimase duro. "Non puoi limitarti a ringraziarmi e lasciar perdere?"

"Grazie," disse, e poi si adirò calma, in attesa.

"Immagino che non intendi lasciar perdere."

"No."

"In tal caso... " Non avrei potuto dirle la verità anche se avessi voluto... e non lo volevo. Avrei preferito che si accontentasse della propria storia piuttosto che sapere chi fossi, perché niente sarebbe stato peggio della verità; ero un incubo vivente, uscito dritto dalle pagine di un romanzo dell'orrore. "Spero che tu sopporti di buon grado la delusione."

Ci guardammo in cagnesco. Era strano come fosse affettuosa la sua rabbia. Come un gattino furioso, dolce e innocuo, e così inconsapevole della propria vulnerabilità.

Arrossì e strinse di nuovo i denti. "Perché ti sei preso il disturbo di salvarmi?"

La sua domanda non era quella a cui mi ero preparato di rispondere. Persi il contatto con il ruolo che stavo recitando. Sentii la maschera scivolare dal mio viso, e le dissi, quest'unica volta, la verità.

"Non lo so."

Memorizzai il suo viso per l'ultima volta, era ancora arrabbiata, il sangue non svaniva dalle sue guance, mi voltai e mi allontanai da lei.


	4. Visioni

Tornai a scuola. Era la cosa giusta da fare, il modo meno appariscente di comportarsi.

Verso la fine della giornata, anche quasi tutti gli studenti tornarono a lezione. Soltanto Tyler e Bella e pochi altri, che probabilmente usavano la scusa dell'incidente per marinare, rimasero assenti.

Non sarebbe stato così difficile per me fare la cosa giusta. Ma, tutto il pomeriggio, strinsi i denti contro l'urgenza che mi faceva desiderare di saltare le lezioni, in fila per trovare di nuovo la ragazza.

Come un cacciatore. Un ossessivo cacciatore. Un ossessivo, cacciatore vampiro.

Oggi la scuola era, per qualche impossibile motivo, ancora più noiosa di una settimana fa. Come un coma. Era come se il colore dei mattoni, degli alberi, del cielo, dei volti intorno a me si fosse logorato... Fissai le crepe del muro.

C'era un'altra cosa giusta che avrei dovuto fare... che non avrei fatto. Certo, era anche una cosa sbagliata. Tutto dipendeva dalla prospettiva con cui la guardavi.

Dalla prospettiva dei Cullen, non di un vampiro, ma di un Cullen, qualcuno che appartiene ad una famiglia, una situazione rara nel nostro mondo, la cosa giusta da fare sarebbe andata più o meno in questo modo:

"_Sono sorpreso di vederti a lezione, Edward. Ho sentito che sei stato coinvolto in un incidente questa mattina."_

"_Si, Mr. Banner, ma sono stato fortunato." Un sorriso amichevole. "Non mi sono fatto nulla... spero di poter dire lo stesso per Tyler e Bella."_

"_Come stanno?"_

"_Penso che Tyler stia bene... soltanto qualche ferita superficiale per i finestrini rotti. Non sono sicuro di Bella, comunque." Un cipiglio preoccupato. "Ha avuto una commozione. Ho sentito che è stata un po' incoerente, vedeva persino cose. So che i dottori erano preoccupati..."_

Sarebbe dovuto andare così. Lo dovevo alla mia famiglia.

"Sono sorpreso di vederti a lezione, Edward. Ho sentito che sei stato coinvolto in un incidente questa mattina."

"Non mi sono ferito." Nessun sorriso.

Mr. Banner spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, a disagio.

"Sai qualcosa di Tyler e Bella? Ho sentito che hanno avuto danni..."

Scrollai le spalle. "Non saprei."

Mr. Banner si schiarì la gola. "Ehm, bene... "disse, il mio freddo sguardo rese la sua voce un po' tesa.

Camminò velocemente indietro di fronte la classe e iniziò la sua lettura.

Era la cosa sbagliata da fare. A meno che non la guardassi da un più ermetico punto di vista.

Sembrava così... così poco cavalleresco denigrare la ragazza dietro le spalle, soprattutto quando stava provando più fedeltà di quanto avrei potuto immaginare. Non aveva detto nulla per tradirmi, malgrado non avesse ragioni per farlo. L'avrei tradita io quando non aveva fatto altro che mantenere il segreto?

Ebbi un identica conversazione da vicino con Mrs Goff, solo che era in spagnolo invece che in inglese, ed Emmett mi lanciò una lunga occhiata.

Spero avrai una buona spiegazione per quello che è successo oggi. Rose è sul piede di guerra.

Ruotai gli occhi senza guardalo.

In realtà ero venuto fuori con una spiegazione che suonava perfettamente. Soltanto supponendo che non avessi fatto niente per fermare il furgone dallo schiacciare la ragazza... Sobbalzai a quel pensiero. Ma se lei fosse stata colpita, se fosse stata straziata e sanguinante, il liquido rosso si sarebbe sparso, riversandosi sulla strada, l'odore del sangue fresco pulsante nell'aria...

Rabbrividii di nuovo, ma non di orrore. Una parte di me tremò dal desiderio. No, non sarei stato capace di guardarla sanguinare senza mostrarci in un modo ancora più evidente e scandaloso.

Suonava perfetta come scusa... ma non l'avrei usata. Era troppo vergognosa.

E comunque ci avevo pensato solo dopo l'accaduto.

_Attento a Jasper,_ continuò Emmett, dimentico della mia fantasticheria. _Non è arrabbiato... ma è molto più risoluto._

Sapevo cosa significasse, e per un momento la stanza s'inondò attorno a me. La mia rabbia era così devastante che un annebbiante rosso mi offuscò la vista. Pensai che sarei soffocato.

_SHHHH, EDWARD! CONTROLLATI!_ Gridò Emmett nella sua mente. La sua mano si poggiò sulle mie spalle, trattenendomi sul posto prima che potessi saltare in piedi. Raramente usava la sua piena forza, era un bisogno raro, era molto più forte di qualsiasi vampiro avessimo incontrato, ma adesso la usò. Strinse il mio braccio, invece di spingermi giù. Se avesse premuto la sedia sotto di me sarebbe andata distrutta.

_CALMO!_ Ordinò.

Cercai di calmarmi, ma era difficile. La rabbia bruciava nella mia mente.

Jasper non farà nulla finché non parleremo. Volevo solo sapessi quale direzione guiderà.

Mi concentrai per rilassarmi, e sentii la mano di Emmett rallentare.

Cerca di non dare più spettacolo. Sei già abbastanza nei guai.

Feci un respiro profondo e Emmett mi lasciò.

Mi guardai intorno la stanza in modo abituale, ma il nostro confronto era stato così breve e silenzioso che solo poche persone sedute accanto ad Emmett l'avevano notato. Nessuno di loro sapeva cosa fare, e lasciarono correre. I Cullen erano bizzarri, lo sapevano già tutti.

_Dannazione, ragazzo, sei un combina guai._ Disse Emmett, la simpatia nel suo tono.

"Mordimi," mormorai sotto il mio respiro, e sentii la sua bassa risatina.

Emmett non portava rancore, e probabilmente avrei dovuto essere molto più grato per la sua natura cordiale. Ma potevo vedere come le intenzioni di Jasper avessero senso per Emmett, come stesse considerando il modo migliore di comportarsi.

La rabbia ribollì, appena sotto controllo. Sì, Emmett era più forte, ma doveva ancora battermi in un incontro di lotta. Dichiarava che era così perché imbrogliavo, ma sentire i pensieri era parte di me come la sua immensa forza era parte di lui. Avremmo regolarmente combattuto.

Una lotta? Era questo quello che stavano guidando? Mi sarei battuto con la mia famiglia per un'umana che conoscevo a mala pena?

Ci pensai per un momento, pensai alla fragile sensazione del corpo della ragazza tra mie braccia in contrapposizione a Jasper, Rose ed Emmett, forti e veloci, macchine assassine sovrannaturali...

Sì, avrei combattuto per lei. Contro la mia famiglia. Rabbrividii.

Ma non era giusto lasciarla indifesa quando ero stato io a metterla in pericolo.

Non avrei potuto vincere da solo, comunque, non contro loro tre, e pensai a chi potessero essere i miei alleati.

Carlisle, ovvio. Non avrebbe combattuto nessuno, ma sarebbe stato completamente contro i progetti di Rose e Jasper. Quello doveva essere ciò di cui avevo bisogno. Avrei visto...

Esme, senza dubbio. Non si sarebbe affiancata contro di me, e avrebbe odiato essere in disaccordo con Carlisle, ma avrebbe pianificato qualcosa per mantenere la famiglia intatta. La sua prima priorità non sarebbe stata l'onestà, ma io. Se Carlisle era l'anima della nostra famiglia, Esme ne era il cuore. Lui ci aveva dato un capo che meritava di essere seguito, lei aveva trasformato quel sentimento in amore. Ci amavamo gli uni con gli altri, anche oltre la furia che sentivo verso Jasper e Rose adesso, anche programmando di combattere contro di loro per salvare la ragazza, sapevo che li amavo.

Alice... non avevo idea. Probabilmente dipendeva da cosa avrebbe visto. Avrebbe accompagnato i vincitori, suppongo.

Così, avrei dovuto farlo senza aiuto. Non li avrei pareggiati da solo, ma non avevo intenzione di lasciare che la ragazza si ferisse a causa mia. Poteva significare un'azione evasiva...

La mia rabbia s'incupì un po' con un improvviso e nero umorismo. Potevo immaginare come la ragazza avrebbe agito al rapimento. Certo, raramente azzeccavo le sue reazioni, ma quale altra reazione avrebbe potuto avere se non di terrore?

Non ero sicuro di come gestire, comunque, il suo rapimento. Non sarei stato capace di starle vicino a lungo. Forse avrei dovuto spedirla indietro da sua madre. Anche quello sarebbe stato pieno di pericolo. Per lei.

E anche per me, realizzai all'improvviso. Se l'avessi uccisa per sbaglio... Non ero esattamente certo di quanto dolore mi avrebbe causato, ma sapevo sarebbe stato sfaccettato e intenso.

Il tempo passò velocemente mentre rimuginavo su tutte le complicazioni davanti a me: la litigata che mi aspettava a casa, il conflitto con la mia famiglia, la distanza che ero forzato a mettere...

Bene, non potevo più lamentarmi che la vita fuori scuola fosse monotona. La ragazza aveva cambiato troppo.

Emmett ed io camminammo silenziosamente verso la macchina quando la campanella suonò. Era preoccupato per di me, e preoccupato per Rosalie. Sapeva che parte avrebbe dovuto scegliere in un litigio, e questo lo disturbava.

Gli altri ci stavano aspettando in macchina, anche loro in silenzio. Eravamo un gruppo molto silenzioso. Solo io potevo sentire le grida.

_Idiota! Lunatico! Imbecille! Stupido! Egoista, pazzo irresponsabile!_ Rosalie mantenne un costante flusso di insulti al massimo dei suoi polmoni mentali. Rendeva difficile sentire gli altri, ma la ignorai meglio che potei.

Emmett aveva ragione su Jasper. Era sicuro della sua strada.

Alice era inquieta, preoccupandosi per Jasper, saltellando attraverso le immagini del futuro. Non importava che direzione prendeva Jasper per arrivare alla ragazza, Alice mi vedeva sempre lì, a bloccarlo. Interessante... neanche Rosalie o Emmett erano con lui in quelle visioni. Così Jasper programmava di lavorare da solo. Questo avrebbe sistemato le cose.

Jasper era il migliore, certamente il combattente più esperto tra di noi. Il mio unico vantaggio consisteva nel fatto che potevo sentire i suoi movimenti prima che li facesse.

Non avevo mai combattuto tranne che in modo giocoso con Emmett o Jasper, solo scherzandoci. Mi sentivo male al pensiero di provare a ferire Jasper...

No, non quello. Soltanto bloccarlo. Solo questo.

Mi concentrai su Alice, memorizzando i diversi modi di attaccare di Jasper.

Mentre lo facevo, le sue visioni cambiarono, muovendosi più in là di casa Swan. Lo avrei bloccato ancora prima...

Smettila, Edward! Non succederà! Non lascerò che accada.

Non le risposi, rimasi soltanto a guardare.

Iniziò a cercare più avanti, dentro i confusi e insicuri regni delle possibilità. Ogni cosa era in ombra e vaga.

Per l'intera strada verso casa, il silenzio d'accusa non si sollevò. Parcheggiai nel grande garage fuori casa; la Mercedes di Carlisle era lì, vicino l'enorme jeep di Emmett, l'M3 di Rose e la mia Vanquish. Ero contento che Carlisle fosse già a casa, questo silenzio sarebbe esploso, e volevo essere vicino a lui quando fosse successo.

Andammo dritti verso la sala da pranzo.

La stanza, ovvio, non era mai usata per il suo scopo. Ma era fornita di un lungo tavolo ovale in mogano circondato da sedie, eravamo scrupolosi ad avere tutti i fabbisogni al posto giusto. A Carlisle piaceva usarlo come stanza delle riunioni. In un gruppo con così forti e disparate personalità, qualche volta era necessario discutere con calma, seduti.

Ebbi la sensazione che il sedersi non avrebbe aiutato oggi.

Carlisle era seduto al solito posto, a capotavola nella parte orientale della stanza. Esme era accanto a lui, tenevano le mani sul tavolo.

Gli occhi di Esme erano su di me, l'oro profondo pieno di preoccupazione.

_Resta._ Era il suo unico pensiero.

Sperai di poter sorridere a quella donna che era sinceramente come una madre per me, ma non avevo rassicurazione da darle adesso.

Mi accomodai dall'altro lato di Carlisle. Esme si allungò su di lui per mettermi una mano sulla spalla. Non aveva idea di cosa stava per iniziare; era solo preoccupata per me.

Carlisle aveva un presentimento migliore di ciò che stava per accadere. Le sue labbra erano premute strette e la sua fronte increspata. L'espressione sembrava troppo vecchia per il suo giovare viso.

Mentre tutti si sedevano, riuscii a vedere la linea contrarsi.

Rosalie si accomodò direttamente dall'altra parte di Carlisle, all'estremità opposta del lungo tavolo. Mi fissò, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

Emmett si sistemò accanto a lei, il suo volto e i suoi pensieri entrambi cauti.

Jasper esitò, e poi rimase in piedi contro il muro dietro Rosalie. Lui aveva deciso, nonostante il risultato di questa discussione. I miei denti si strinsero.

Alice fu l'ultima ad entrare, e i suoi occhi si concentrarono su un punto lontano, il futuro, ancora troppo indistinto per abituarsi. Senza pensarci, si sedette accanto ad Esme. Si sfregò la fronte come avesse mal di testa. Jasper si contorse a disagio e pensò di unirsi, ma rimase al suo posto.

Feci un respiro profondo. Avevo iniziato io questa cosa, avrei dovuto parlare io per primo.

"Mi dispiace," dissi, guardando prima Rose, poi Jasper e infine Emmett. "Non volevo mettervi in pericolo. E' stato avventato, e mi prendo la piena responsabilità delle mie azioni affrettate ."

Rosalie mi fissò in modo funesto. "Cosa intendi con 'mi prendo la piena responsabilità'? Le aggiusterai?"

"Non nel modo in cui intendi," dissi, lavorando per mantenere la mia voce calma e tranquilla. "Partirò adesso, se è necessario." _Se credo che la ragazza sarà salva, se penso che nessuno la toccherà,_ mi corressi nella mia mente.

"No," mormorò Esme. "No, Edward."

Le diedi un buffetto sulla mano. "Sarà solo per pochi anni."

"Esme ha ragione, comunque," disse Emmett. "Non puoi andare da nessuna parte. Non sarebbe di grande aiuto. Dobbiamo sapere che cosa stanno pensando le persone, ora più di prima."

"Alice lo scoprirà in prima linea," dissentii.

Carlisle scosse la testa. "Penso che Emmett abbia ragione, Edward. La ragazza probabilmente parlerebbe se tu sparissi. Partiremo tutti, o nessuno."

"Lei non dirà nulla," insistetti velocemente. Rose stava costruendo l'esplosione, e volevo che questo fatto uscisse prima.

"Non conosci i suoi pensieri," mi ricordò Carlisle.

"Lo so già. Alice, appoggiami."

Alice mi fissò stancamente. "Non posso vedere cosa accadrà se solo lo superassimo." Lanciò un'occhiata a Rose e Jasper.

No, non poteva vedere quel futuro, non quando Rosalie e Jasper erano così decisi a non ignorare l'incidente.

Il palmo di Rosalie sbatté contro il tavolo con un forte bang. "Non possiamo concedere ad un'umana la possibilità di dire qualcosa. Carlisle, devi capirlo. Anche se decidessimo di sparire, non sarebbe prudente lasciare vicende dietro di noi. Viviamo in modo differente rispetto al resto della nostra specie, sai che ci sono quelli a cui piacerebbe avere la scusa per puntare il dito. Dobbiamo essere più attenti di chiunque altro!"

"Abbiamo lasciato chiacchiere dietro di noi prima d'ora," le ricordai.

"Solo chiacchiere e sospetti, Edward. Non testimoni e prove!"

"Prove!" sbottai.

Ma Jasper stava annuendo, i suoi occhi aspri.

"Rose..." iniziò Carlisle.

"Lasciami finire, Carlisle. Non deve essere una grande esibizione. Oggi la ragazza ha battuto la testa. Così forse il danno potrebbe diventare più serio di quello che sembra." Rosalie alzò le spalle. "Ogni mortale va a dormire con la possibilità di non risvegliarsi. Gli altri si aspetterebbero che ripulissimo da soli. Tecnicamente, dovrebbe essere compito di Edward, ma è chiaramente al di là delle sue possibilità. Lo sai che io sono capace di controllarmi. Non lascerò nessuna prova dietro di me."

"Sì, Rosalie, tutti noi sappiamo quanto sei abile come assassina," ringhiai.

Lei sibilò verso di me, furiosa.

"Per favore, Edward," disse Carlisle. Allora si girò verso Rosalie. "Rosalie, ho guardato dall'altra parte a Rochester perché sentivo che dovevi avere giustizia. L'uomo che hai ucciso aveva mostruosamente sbagliato. Questa non è la stessa situazione. La ragazza Swan è innocente."

"Non è niente di personale, Carlisle," disse Rosalie tra i denti. "E' per proteggerci tutti."

Ci fu un breve momento di silenzio mentre Carlisle pensava la sua risposta. Quando annuì, gli occhi di Rosalie s'illuminarono. Anche se non fossi stato capace di leggere i suoi pensieri, avrei potuto anticipare le sue prossime parole. Carlisle non si comprometteva.

"So cosa vuoi dire, Rosalie, ma... vorrei che la nostra famiglia fosse protetta in modo degno. L'occasionale... incidente o la mancanza di controllo è una spiacevole parte di quello che siamo." Era tipico di lui includersi nel plurale, sebbene non avesse mai avuto tale mancanza. "Assassinare a sangue freddo una bambina senza colpa è completamente un'altra cosa. Credo che il rischio che rappresenta, parlare o meno dei suoi sospetti, non è niente in confronto al rischio più grande. Mettiamo a repentaglio l'essenza di quello che siamo."

Controllai la mia espressione con molta attenzione. Non avrebbe aiutato un sorriso. O un applauso, come speravo di poter fare.

Rosalie si accigliò. "Sarebbe essere responsabili."

"Sarebbe essere insensibili," la corresse gentilmente Carlisle. "Ogni vita è preziosa."

Rosalie sospirò pesantemente e sporse il labbro inferiore. Emmett le diede un colpetto sulla spalla. "Andrà tutto bene, Rose," la incoraggiò a bassa voce.

"La domanda," continuò Carlisle, "è se dovremmo partire."

"No," si lamentò Rosalie. "Ci siamo appena sistemati. Non voglio ricominciare di nuovo da allieva di scuola superiore!"

"Potresti mantenere la tua attuale età, ovviamente," disse Carlisle.

"E trasferirci di nuovo presto?" contraddisse.

Carlisle scrollò le spalle.

"Mi piace qui! C'è poco sole, e stavamo diventando quasi normali!"

"Bene, non dobbiamo certo decidere adesso. Possiamo aspettare e vedere se diventerà necessario. Edward sembra certo del silenzio della Swan."

Rosalie sbuffò.

Ma non ero preoccupato di Rosalie. Potevo vedere che avrebbe seguito la decisione di Carlisle, non importava quanto fosse infuriata con me. La loro conversazione aveva tralasciato un importante dettaglio.

Jasper rimase immobile.

Capii il perché. Prima che lui e Alice si fossero incontrati, aveva vissuto in una zona di battaglia, un implacabile teatro di guerra. Conosceva le conseguenze del non rispettare le regole, aveva visto l'orribile conclusione con i suoi occhi.

La diceva lunga il fatto che non avesse cercato di calmare Rosalie con le sue abilità extra, neanche adesso cercava di intorpidirla. Si stava tenendo a distanza da questa discussione, al di sopra.

"Jasper," dissi.

Incontrò il mio sguardo, il suo viso inespressivo.

"Non pagherà per un mio errore. Non lo permetterò."

"Se ne avvantaggerà allora? Oggi sarebbe dovuta morire, Edward. Sistemerei soltanto ciò che è giusto."

Mi ripetei, enfatizzando ogni parola. "Non lo permetterò."

Le sue sopracciglia si serrarono. Non se lo stava aspettando, non aveva immaginato che lo avrei fermato.

Scosse una volta la testa. "Non lascerò Alice vivere in pericolo, anche nel più leggero. Tu non provi per nessuno quello che provo io per lei, Edward, e non hai vissuto attraverso quello che ho vissuto io, anche vedendo o meno i miei ricordi. Tu non capisci."

"Non sto contestando questo, Jasper. Ma ti sto dicendo adesso, che non ti permetterò di far del male ad Isabella Swan."

Ci fissammo, senza ferocia, ma misurando la resistenza. Lo sentii saggiare l'umore attorno a me, testando la mia determinazione.

"Jazz," disse Alice, interrompendoci.

Lui trattenne il mio sguardo per un altro po', poi la guardò. "Non ti sprecate a dirmi che puoi proteggere te stessa, Alice. Lo so già. Ho ancora..."

"Non era quello che stavo dicendo," lo interruppe Alice. "Ti stavo chiedendo un favore."

Vidi cos'era nella sua mente, e la mia bocca si aprì con un udibile rantolo. La fissai, scioccato, solo vagamente consapevole che tutti a parte Alice e Jasper mi stavano squadrando circospetti.

"So che mi ami. Grazie. Ma davvero apprezzerei se non cercassi di uccidere Bella. Prima di tutto, Edward è serio e non voglio che voi due vi battiate. Secondo, è mia amica. Almeno, lo diventerà."

Era chiaro come uno specchio nella sua mente: Alice, sorridente, con il suo bianco e freddo braccio attorno la spalla calda e fragile dell'umana. E anche Bella stava sorridendo, il suo braccio attorno la vita di Alice.

La visione era solida come una roccia; solo il tempo era insicuro.

"Ma... Alice..." ansimò Jasper. Non riuscii a concentrarmi per girare la testa e vedere la sua espressione. Non riuscii a strappare me stesso dall'immagine nella mente di Alice per sentirlo.

"Le vorrò bene un giorno, Jazz. Romperò con te se non la lascerai stare."

Ero ancora bloccato nei pensieri di Alice. Avevo visto il futuro scintillare mentre la risoluzione di Jasper svaniva per la sua inaspettata richiesta.

"Ah," sospirò, la sua indecisione aveva chiarito un nuovo futuro. "Vedi? Bella non dirà nulla. Non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi."

Il modo in cui disse il nome della ragazza... era come fossero già intime...

"Alice," soffocai. "Cosa...era...?"

"Te l'avevo detto che stava arrivando un cambiamento. Non lo so, Edward." Ma bloccò la sua mascella, e potei vedere che c'era dell'altro. Stava cercando di non pensarci; all'improvviso si stava concentrando intensamente su Jasper, sebbene lui fosse troppo stupito per aver migliorato la sua decisione.

Lo faceva ogni volta che voleva nascondermi qualcosa.

"Cosa, Alice? Cosa stai nascondendo?"

Sentii Emmett borbottare. Si sentiva sempre frustrato quando io ed Alice avevamo questo tipo di conversazioni.

Lei scosse la testa, cercando di non lasciarmi vedere.

"E' a proposito della ragazza?" Domandai. "E' a proposito di Bella?"

Aveva i denti serrati per la concentrazione, ma quando pronunciai il nome di Bella, fallì. Fallì per un piccolissima porzione di secondo, ma fu abbastanza.

"NO!" gridai. Sentii la mia sedia colpire il pavimento, e solo allora realizzai che ero in piedi.

"Edward!" anche Carlisle si alzò, il suo braccio sulla mia spalla. Ero a malapena consapevole di lui.

"Si sta solidificando," sussurrò Alice. "Ogni minuto sei molto più deciso. Sono rimasti solo due possibilità per lei. E' l'una o l'altra, Edward."

Potevo vedere quello che vedeva... ma non potevo accettarlo.

"No," dissi di nuovo; non c'era volume nel mio rifiuto. Le mie gambe s'infossarono, e dovetti sostenermi al tavolo.

"Qualcuno per favore può spiegarci il mistero?" si lamentò Emmett.

"Devo partire," sussurrai ad Alice, ignorandolo.

"Edward, ne abbiamo già discusso," disse ad alta voce Emmett, "Sarebbe il modo migliore di far parlare la ragazza. Inoltre, se te la svigni, non sapremmo per certo se lei abbia parlato o meno. Devi restare e affrontarlo con noi."

"Non ti vedo andare da nessuna parte, Edward." mi disse Alice. "Non so se ormai tu _possa_partire." _Pensaci,_ aggiunse silenziosamente. _Pensa al partire._

Capii cosa intendeva. Sì, l'idea di non rivedere mai più la ragazza era... doloroso. Ma era anche necessario. Non avrei potuto sanzionare il futuro a cui l'avevo condannata.

_Non sono proprio sicura di Jasper, Edward,_ continuò Alice. _Se parti, se pensasse che lei sia un pericolo per noi.._.

"Non lo sento," la contraddissi, a mala pena consapevole del nostro pubblico. Jasper si stava agitando. Non avrebbe fatto nulla che avesse potuto ferire Alice.

Non in questo momento. Rischieresti la sua vita, lasciandola indifesa?

"Perché mi stai facendo questo?" gemetti. Con la testa tra le mani.

Non ero il protettore di Bella. Non avrei potuto esserlo. Il futuro diviso di Alice non ne era abbastanza prova?

Anch'io le voglio bene. O le vorrò. Non è lo stesso, ma la voglio vicino.

"Anche?" sussurrai, incredulo.

Sospirò. _Sei così cieco, Edward. Non riesci a vedere dove sei diretto? Non riesci a vedere dove sei già arrivato? E' molto più inevitabile del sole che sorge ad est. Vedi quello che vedo io..._

Scossi la testa, terrificato. "No." Cercai di scacciare le visioni che mi rivelava. "Non devo seguire quel corso. Partirò. Cambierò il futuro."

"Puoi provarci," disse, la sua voce scettica.

"Oh, andiamo!" urlò Emmett.

"Presta attenzione," gli sibilò Rose. "Alice lo vede innamorarsi di un'umana! Com'è classico di Edward!" fece un suono strozzato.

La sentii a stento.

"Cosa?" disse Emmett, sorpreso. La sua risata rimbombò attraverso i muri. "E' questo che accadrà?" Rise di nuovo. "Difficile inizio, Edward."

Avvertii la sua mano sulla mia spalla, e la scossi assente. Non riuscivo a prestargli attenzione.

"Innamorarsi di un'umana?" ripeté Esme con tono sbalordito. "Della ragazza che hai salvato oggi? T'innamorerai di lei?"

"Cosa vedi, Alice? Esattamente," domandò Jasper.

Lei si girò verso di lui; continuai a fissare intorpidito una parte del suo viso.

"Tutto dipende dal fatto che sia forte o meno. O la ucciderà" si girò ad incontrare il mio sguardo, fissandomi ferocemente, "il che mi irriterà _molto_, Edward, per non menzionare cosa succederà a _te_..." si voltò di nuovo verso Jasper, "oppure sarà una di noi un giorno."

Qualcuno ansimò; non guardai per vedere chi.

"Questo non accadrà!" stavo gridando di nuovo. "Nessuno dei due!"

Alice sembrò non sentirmi. "Dipende," ripeté. "Potrebbe essere abbastanza forte da non ucciderla, ma ci andrà vicino. Servirà una sconcertante quantità di controllo," meditò. "Molto più di Carlisle. Potrebbe essere già abbastanza forte... L'unica cosa in cui non è molto forte è quella di stare lontano da lei. E' una causa persa."

Non riuscii a trovare la mia voce. Nessun altro sembrò poterlo fare. La stanza era in silenzio.

Fissai Alice, e tutti fissarono me. Potevo vedere la mia espressione inorridita da cinque punti di vista diversi.

Dopo un lungo momento, Carlisle sospirò.

"Bene, questo... complica le cose."

"Sono d'accordo," lo appoggiò Emmett. La sua voce era ancora vicina alla risata. Confidavo che Emmett avrebbe trovare lo scherzo nella distruzione della mia vita.

"Suppongo che i piani rimangano gli stessi, comunque," disse Carlisle pensieroso. "Rimarremo, e guarderemo. Ovviamente, nessuno... farà del male alla ragazza."

M'irrigidii.

"No," disse calmo Jasper. "Non sono d'accordo. Se Alice vede solo due strade..."

"No!" La mia voce non era un grido né un ringhio né un lamento, ma una combinazione dei tre. "No!"

Dovevo andare via, allontanarmi dal rumore dei loro pensieri, il corretto disgusto di Rosalie, l'umorismo di Emmett, l'infinita pazienza di Carlisle...

Peggio: la sicurezza di Alice. La fiducia di Jasper in quella sicurezza.

Peggio di tutti: la gioia... di Esme.

Mi avviai fuori dalla stanza. Esme toccò il mio braccio mentre passavo, ma non ringraziai per il gesto.

Stavo correndo prima di essere fuori. Oltrepassai il fiume con un solo salto, e corsi per la foresta. Era ritornata la pioggia, cadeva così pesantemente che m'inzuppai in un baleno. Mi piaceva il denso foglio di acqua, metteva un muro tra me e il resto del mondo. Mi chiudeva, isolandomi.

Corsi verso est, sopra e attraverso le montagne senza interrompere la mia corsa rettilinea, fino a che potei vedere le luci di Seattle dall'altra parte. Mi fermai prima di toccare i confini della città.

Serrato dalla pioggia, tutto solo, finalmente guardai a ciò che avevo fatto, al modo in cui avevo troncato il futuro.

Primo, la visione di Alice e di quella ragazza con le braccia attorno, l'immagine urlava la verità della loro amicizia in modo evidente. Gli spalancati occhi color cioccolato di Bella non erano confusi in questa visione, ma pieni di segreti, in questo momento sembravano essere segreti felici. Non indietreggiava dal braccio freddo di Alice.

Cosa significava? Quanto sapeva? In quel silenzioso momento del futuro, cosa pensava di me?

L'altra strana immagine, molto simile, era adesso colorata dall'orrore. Alice e Bella, le loro braccia ancora avvolte l'uno contro l'altra in una sincera amicizia. Ma adesso non vi era differenza tra loro, entrambe erano bianche, lisce come il marmo, dure come l'acciaio. Gli occhi spalancati di Bella non erano più cioccolato. Le iridi erano di uno scioccante, vivido cremisi. Il segreto dentro di essi era impenetrabile, accettazione o desolazione? Era impossibile da dire. Il suo viso era freddo e immortale.

Rabbrividii. Non riuscii a rimuovere la domanda, simile ma differente: Cosa voleva significare, come era successo? E cosa pensava ora di me?

Potei rispondere a quest'ultima. Se l'avessi forzata in questa vuota mezza vita a causa della mia debolezza e del mio egoismo, sicuramente mi avrebbe odiato.

Ma vi era un'altra terrificante immagine, peggiore di qualsiasi altra immagine nella mia mente.

I miei occhi, di un rosso profondo per il sangue umano, gli occhi di un mostro. Il corpo straziato di Bella tra le mie braccia, bianco cenere, arido, senza vita. Era così reale, così chiaro.

Non riuscii a reggerlo. Non potei sopportarlo. Cercai di scacciarlo dalla mia mente, provando a vedere altro, qualsiasi altra cosa. Tentando di vedere di nuovo l'espressione del suo viso in vita che avevo ostacolato la mia vista per l'ultimo capitolo della mia esistenza. Non servì a molto.

Le deprimenti immagini di Alice riempirono la mia testa, e mi contorsi internamente per l'agonia che causarono. Nel frattempo, il mostro dentro di me stava traboccando di gioia, esultante alla probabilità del suo successo. Mi disgustò.

Ciò non poteva essere permesso. C'era modo per eludere il futuro. Non avrei concesso alle visioni di Alice di guidarmi. Avrei scelto un sentiero diverso. C'era sempre una scelta.

Ci doveva essere.


	5. Inviti

Scuola superiore. Non più un purgatorio, era puramente un inferno. Tormento e fuoco... sì, avevo entrambi.

Adesso stavo facendo tutto correttamente. Ogni puntino sulle i, e ogni stanghetta sulle t. Nessuno avrebbe potuto lamentarsi che mi stessi sottraendo dalle mie responsabilità.

Per accontentare Esme e proteggere gli altri, rimasi a Forks. Ritornai al mio vecchio programma. Non andai più a caccia di quanto facessero gli altri. Ogni giorno, frequentavo la scuola e mi comportavo da umano. Ogni giorno, ascoltavo attentamente ogni cosa a proposito dei Cullen, non ci fu mai niente di nuovo. La ragazza non confidò a nessuno i suoi sospetti. Ripeté soltanto sempre la stessa storia ancora e ancora, ero accanto a lei e l'avevo spinta via, fino a che i suoi entusiasti ascoltatori si annoiarono e smisero di chiedere altri dettagli. Non c'era pericolo. La mia azione affrettata non aveva ferito nessuno.

Nessuno tranne me stesso.

Ero determinato a cambiare il futuro. Non era il compito più facile da intraprendere, ma non c'era altra scelta con cui avrei potuto vivere.

Alice aveva detto che non sarei stato abbastanza forte da stare lontano dalla ragazza. Glielo avrei provato.

Pensai che il primo giorno sarebbe stato il più difficile. Dopo la sua fine, fui sicuro che fosse archiviato. Mi ero sbagliato, dunque.

Faceva soffrire sapere che avrei ferito la ragazza. Mi ero rincuorato con il fatto che il suo dolore non sarebbe stato più di un puntura, solo una piccola puntura di rigetto, in confronto al mio. Bella era umana, e sapeva che io ero qualcos'altro, qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa di spaventoso. Probabilmente sarebbe stata molto più sollevata che ferita quando avrei voltato il mio viso dall'altra parte e avrei finto che non esistesse.

"Ciao, Edward," mi salutò, di ritorno al primo giorno a biologia. La sua voce era piacevole, amichevole, a centottanta gradi dall'ultima volta che avevo parlato con lei.

Perché? Cosa significava il cambiamento? Aveva dimenticato? Aveva deciso di aver immaginato l'intero episodio? Probabilmente poteva aver dimenticato di non inseguirmi con la promessa?

Le domande mi bruciavano come ad ogni attacco di sete quando respiravo.

Solo un momento per guardare nei suoi occhi. Solo per vedere se avrei potuto leggervi le risposte.

No. Non permisi a me stesso neanche quello. Non se avevo intenzione di cambiare il futuro.

Mossi il mio mento di un centimetro verso la sua direzione senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla porta della classe. Annuii una volta, e poi tornai il mio viso dritto.

Non parlò più con me.

Quel pomeriggio, appena fini la scuola, il mio ruolo recitato, corsi verso Seattle come avevo fatto il giorno prima. Sembrava che potevo leggermente sopportare il dolore quando volavo sul terreno, trasformando tutt'intorno a me in un verde sfocato.

Questa corsa divenne una mia abitudine giornaliera.

La amavo? Non credevo. Non ancora. Le momentanee visioni del futuro di Alice erano confuse, comunque, e potevo vedere come sarebbe stato facile innamorarmi di Bella. Sarebbe stato esattamente come cadere: senza sforzo. Non lasciare che mi innamorassi di lei era l'opposto di cadere, era come arrampicarmi sul versante di una collina, appiglio dopo appiglio, il compito era tanto faticoso come se non avessi avuto nient'altro che una forza mortale.

Era passato più di un mese, e ogni giorno era più difficile. Non aveva senso per me, continuai ad aspettare che finisse, che diventasse più semplice. Questo doveva essere ciò che voleva dire Alice quando aveva predetto che non sarei stato capace di stare lontano dalla ragazza. Aveva visto l'intensificarsi del dolore. Ma potevo sopportare il dolore.

Non avrei distrutto il futuro di Bella. Se ero destinato ad amarla, allora evitarla non era il minimo che potessi fare?

Evitarla era il limite di quello che potevo sopportare, comunque. Potevo fingere di ignorarla, e non rivolgerle mai uno sguardo. Potevo fingere che non mi fosse interessante. Ma questo era il massimo, solo finzioni e non realtà.

Mi attaccavo ad ogni respiro che prendeva, ad ogni parola che pronunciava.

Accumulai i miei tormenti in quattro categorie.

La prima era familiare. Il suo odore e il suo silenzio. O, piuttosto, prendendomi le responsabilità che mi appartenevano, la mia sete e la mia curiosità.

La sete era il principale tormento. Adesso era semplice abitudine non respirare per nulla a biologia. Certo, c'erano sempre le eccezioni, quando dovevo rispondere ad una domanda o qualcosa del genere, e avevo bisogno del mio respiro per parlare. Ogni volta che gustavo l'aria attorno a lei, era come il primo giorno, fuoco e bisogno e brutale violenta disperazione di liberarmi. In quei momenti era difficile appigliarsi leggermente alla ragione o al controllo. E, proprio come il primo giorno, il mostro dentro di me ruggiva, così vicino alla superficie...

La curiosità era il più costante dei tormenti. La domanda non si allontanava mai dalla mia mente:_che cosa sta pensando adesso?_ Quando la sentivo sospirare silenziosamente. Quando assente si avvolgeva una ciocca di capelli tra le dita. Quando poggiava i suoi libri con più forza del solito. Quando correva in classe in ritardo. Quando batteva impaziente il piede contro il pavimento. Ogni movimento catturato dalla mia vista periferica era un folle mistero. Quando parlava con gli altri studenti, analizzavo ogni parola e tono. Stava parlando dei suoi pensieri, o di quello che pensava avrebbe dovuto dire? Spesso mi sembrava che cercasse di dire quello che il suo pubblico si aspettava, e questo mi ricordò la mia famiglia e la nostra giornaliera vita di illusioni, eravamo migliori di lei nel farlo. A meno che non mi stessi sbagliando, soltanto immaginando le cose. Perché avrebbe dovuto recitare una parte? Era una di loro, un'adolescente umana.

Mike Newton era uno dei tormenti più strani. Chi avrebbe mai sognato che un tanto banale, noioso mortale sarebbe stato così esasperante? Per essere corretto, avrei dovuto sentire un po' di gratitudine verso quell'irritante ragazzo; la faceva parlare molto più degli altri. Imparai tanto su di lei attraverso quelle conversazioni, stavo ancora compilando la mia lista, ma, contrariamente, l'assistenza di Mike a questo progetto mi scocciava. Non volevo che fosse Mike quello a svelare i suoi segreti, volevo farlo io.

Aiutò il fatto che non notava mai le sue piccole rivelazioni, gli errori delle sue labbra. Non sapeva niente di lei. Aveva creato una Bella nella sua mente che non esisteva, una ragazza banale come lui. Non aveva osservato l'altruismo e il coraggio che la distinguevano dagli altri umani, non aveva sentito l'anormale maturità dei suoi pensieri pronunciati. Non aveva percepito che quando parlava di sua madre, suonava come un genitore che parlasse dei figli e non il contrario, amorevole, indulgente, leggermente divertita, e intensamente protettiva. Non sentiva la pazienza nella sua voce quando fingeva interesse per sue divaganti storie, e non indovinava la sua gentilezza dietro quella pazienza.

Attraverso le sue conversazioni con Mike, ero capace di aggiungere le più importanti qualità alla mia lista, le più rivelanti, semplici come rare. Bella era buona. Tutte altre cose che si aggiungevano al totale, gentile e nessuna considerazione di se stessa e generosa e amorevole e coraggiosa.

Queste utili scoperte comunque non mi resero cordiale con il ragazzo. Il modo possessivo in cui vedeva Bella, come se fosse un acquisto da fare, mi provocava quasi quanto le sue rozze fantasie su di lei. Stavano anche diventando molto più intimi, col passare del tempo, da sembrare che lo preferisse agli altri suoi rivali, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie e anche io, sporadicamente. Si sedeva abitualmente accanto a lei al nostro tavolo prima che iniziasse la lezione, chiacchierando, incoraggiato dai suoi sorrisi. Soltanto sorrisi educati, mi dicevo. Allo stesso tempo, mi divertivo di frequente a immaginarmi di mollargli un manrovescio che lo facesse attraversare la stanza e cadere contro il muro più lontano... Probabilmente lo avrebbe fatalmente ferito...

Mike non pensava spesso a me come rivale. Dopo l'incidente, si era preoccupato che Bella ed io avessimo potuto essere legati da quell'esperienza, ma ovviamente il risultato era stato il contrario. Prima di allora, era stato disturbato che avessi individuato Bella tra i suoi coetanei per salvarla. Ma poi l'avevo ignorata proprio come gli altri, ed era diventato più soddisfatto.

Cosa stava pensando adesso? Avrebbe accettato la sue attenzioni?

E, infine, l'ultimo dei miei tormenti, il più doloroso: l'indifferenza di Bella. Mentre la ignoravo, lei mi ignorava. Non cercava mai di parlare con me. Per tutto quello che sapevo, non aveva mai pensato a me.

Avrebbe potuto farmi diventare pazzo, o magari rompere la mia risoluzione a cambiare il futuro, eccetto che qualche volta mi fissava come faceva prima. Non lo vidi da me, non potevo permettermi di guardarla, ma Alice ci avvisava sempre quando stava per fissarci; gli altri ancora cauti verso la problematica conoscenza della ragazza.

Il fatto che di quando in quando mi osservasse a distanza alleviava il dolore. Certo, poteva star solo pensando che fossi pazzo.

"Bella fisserà Edward tra un minuto. Apparite normali," disse Alice un Martedì di Marzo, e gli altri furono attenti ad agitarsi e a spostare il loro peso come gli umani; l'assoluta immobilità era la caratteristica della nostra specie.

Non prestavo attenzione a quanto spesso guardava nella mia direzione. Mi faceva piacere, sebbene non avrebbe dovuto, che la frequenza non diminuiva con il passare del tempo. Non sapevo cosa significasse, però mi faceva sentire meglio.

Alice sospirò. _Spero..._

"Stanne fuori, Alice," dissi sotto il mio respiro. "Non accadrà nulla."

Mise il broncio. Alice era ansiosa di formare la sua già prevista amicizia con Bella. Stranamente, le mancava la ragazza che ancora non conosceva.

Lo ammetto, sei migliore di quanto pensassi. Hai reso di nuovo il futuro intrecciato e senza senso. Spero tu sia felice.

"Ha molto senso per me."

Sbuffò delicatamente.

Cercai di metterla a tacere, troppo impaziente per conversare. Non ero molto di buon umore, più teso di quanto volessi lasciargli immaginare. Soltanto Jasper era consapevole di come fossi ermeticamente ferito, sentendo la tensione emanare con la sua unica abilità di provare e influenzare l'umore altrui. Non capiva le ragioni dietro al mio stato d'animo, comunque, dato che ero costantemente mal disposto in questi giorni, e lo ignorava.

Oggi sarebbe stato un giorno difficile. Più difficile dei giorni precedenti, come era tipico.

Mike Newton, l'odioso ragazzo che non potevo permettere a me stesso di rivaleggiare, aveva intenzione di chiedere a Bella un appuntamento.

La scelta del ballo della ragazza era un orizzonte vicino, e aveva davvero sperato che Bella glielo chiedesse. Visto che non lo aveva fatto la sua sicurezza era vacillata. Adesso era in un guaio sgradevole, mi divertii del suo disagio più di quanto avrei dovuto, perché Jessica Stanley lo aveva invitato al ballo. Non voleva rispondere "sì", ancora speranzoso che Bella lo avrebbe scelto (e dimostrato la sua vittoria sugli altri rivali), però non voleva rispondere "no" e perdersi del tutto il ballo. Jessica, ferita dalla sua esitazione e indovinando il motivo, stava pensando di pugnalare Bella. Di nuovo, ebbi l'istinto di mettermi in mezzo tra gli arrabbiati pensieri di Jessica e Bella. Adesso conoscevo meglio l'istinto, però rese più frustrante il non poterlo fare.

A pensare di essere arrivato a questo! Mi ero completamente adattato ai meschini drammi di scuola superiore che una volta avevo così disprezzato.

Mike stava diventando nervoso mentre accompagnava Bella a biologia. Ascoltai i suoi tormenti mentre aspettavo che arrivassero. Il ragazzo era un debole. Aveva aspettato di proposito per questo ballo, spaventato dal far diventare nota la sua infatuazione prima che lei avesse mostrato una precisa preferenza per lui. Non voleva rendersi vulnerabile al rifiuto, preferendo che fosse lei a farsi avanti per prima.

Codardo.

Era seduto di nuovo al nostro tavolo, a proprio agio per la lunga intimità, e immaginai il suono che avrebbe fatto il suo corpo se avesse colpito il muro opposto con abbastanza forza da rompersi parecchie ossa.

"Insomma," disse alla ragazza, gli occhi a terra. "Jessica mi ha invitato al ballo di primavera."

"Grande," rispose subito Bella con entusiasmo. Era difficile non sorridere mentre il suo tono affondava nella comprensione di Mike. Aveva sperato nello sgomento. "Te la spasserai davvero, con lei."

Arraffò una risposta giusta. "Beh...," esitò, e quasi ci rinunciò. Poi si raccolse. "Le ho detto che volevo pensarci."

"E perché l'avresti fatto?" chiese. Il suo era un tono di disapprovazione, ma c'era una leggera traccia di sollievo.

Cosa voleva dire? Un'insospettata, intensa furia mi fece stringere i pugni.

Mike non sembrava aver sentito il sollievo. Il suo viso era rosso per il sangue, violento mentre improvvisamente lo avvertivo, sembrava come un invito, e guardò di nuovo a terra mentre parlava.

"Mi chiedevo se... beh, non avessi intenzione di invitarmi tu."

Bella esitò.

In quel momento di esitazione, vidi il futuro molto più chiaramente di quanto Alice avesse mai fatto.

La ragazza adesso avrebbe potuto rispondere sì all'inespressa domanda di Mike, e avrebbe potuto non farlo, ma comunque, un giorno o l'altro, avrebbe risposto di sì a qualcuno. Era amorevole e intrigante e i ragazzi umani non erano incuranti di questo fatto. Se si fosse decisa per qualcuno in questa noiosa folla, o aspettato che fosse libera da Forks, il giorno in cui avrebbe detto sì sarebbe arrivato.

Vidi la sua vita come avevo fatto prima, college, carriera... amore, matrimonio. La vidi di nuovo a braccetto col padre, vestita di un bianco diafano, il suo viso rosso di felicità mentre si muoveva al suono della marcia nuziale.

Il dolore fu qualcosa che non avevo mai sentito prima. Un umano sarebbe arrivato in punto di morte a sentire questo dolore, un umano non sarebbe sopravvissuto.

E non solo dolore, ma una completa rabbia.

La furia faceva male come un qualche tipo di attacco fisico. Nonostante questo insignificante, inutile ragazzo poteva non essere quello a cui Bella avrebbe detto sì, desiderai ardentemente schiacciare il suo cranio tra le mie mani, lasciandolo come esempio per chi altri sarebbe stato.

Non capivo quest'emozione, era un groviglio di dolore e rabbia e desiderio e disperazione. Non lo avevo mai sentito prima; non riuscivo a dargli un nome.

"Mike, credo che dovresti accettare l'invito di Jessica," disse Bella con voce gentile.

Le speranze di Mike precipitarono. In un'altra circostanza mi sarei divertito, ma ero perso nella scossa di assestamento del dolore, e il rimorso per ciò che il dolore e la rabbia mi avevano fatto.

Alice aveva ragione. Non ero forte abbastanza.

Proprio ora Alice avrebbe visto il futuro girare e contorcersi, diventando di nuovo lacerato. L'avrebbe soddisfatta?

"L'hai già chiesto a qualcuno?" chiese in modo arcigno Mike. Mi lanciò un'occhiataccia, sospettoso per la prima volta da settimane. Realizzai che avevo tradito il mio interesse; la mia testa era inclinata verso la direzione di Bella.

La selvaggia invidia nei suoi pensieri, invidia per colui che la ragazza aveva preferito, improvvisamente diede un nome alle mie anonime emozioni.

Ero geloso.

"No," disse la ragazza con una traccia di umorismo nella voce. "Non ci vengo al ballo."

Attraverso il rimorso e la rabbia, sentii sollievo alle sue parole. Improvvisamente, stavo considerando i _miei_ rivali.

"Perché no?" chiese Mike, il suo tono rude. Mi offese che usasse quel tono con lei. Trattenni un ringhio.

"Quel sabato vado a Seattle," rispose.

La curiosità non fu crudele come lo era stata prima, adesso che avevo davvero intenzione di scoprire ogni risposta. Avrei saputo il dove e i perché di questa nuova rivelazione abbastanza presto.

Il tono di Mike era spiacevolmente adulante. "Non puoi rimandare ad un altro fine settimana?"

"No, mi dispiace." Bella era brusca adesso. "Perciò non fare aspettare Jess: è scortese."

La sua preoccupazione per i sentimenti di Jessica diede un colpo di vento alla mia gelosia. Questo viaggio a Seattle era chiaramente una scusa per dire di no, lo aveva rifiutato soltanto per lealtà alla sua amica? Era abbastanza altruista per farlo. In realtà avrebbe sperato di poter rispondere sì? O entrambe le ipotesi erano sbagliate? Era interessata a qualcun altro?

"Va bene, hai ragione," mormorò Mike, così demoralizzato che sentii quasi pietà per lui. Quasi.

Abbassò gli occhi dalla ragazza, togliendomi la vista del suo volto dai suoi pensieri.

Non avevo intenzione di tollerarlo.

Mi girai per leggere il suo viso, per la prima volta da più di un mese. Fu un acuto sollievo permettermelo, come un respiro d'aria di polmoni immersi a lungo nell'acqua.

I suoi occhi erano chiusi, le sue mani premute contro il lato del suo viso. Le sue spalle curvate indentro in difesa. Scosse la testa così leggermente, come se stesse provando a scacciar via qualche pensiero dalla sua mente.

Frustrante. Affascinante.

La voce di Mr. Banner la riportò indietro dalla sua fantasticheria, i suoi occhi si aprirono lentamente. Mi guardò all'improvviso, forse sentendo il mio sguardo. Mi fissò negli occhi con la stessa confusa espressione che mi aveva dato la caccia tanto a lungo.

Non sentii il rimorso o il senso di colpa o la rabbia in quel secondo. Sapevo che sarebbero ritornati, e presto anche, ma per quell'unico momento galleggiai ad una strana e nervosa altezza. Come se avessi trionfato, piuttosto che perso.

Non allontanò lo sguardo, nonostante la stessi fissando con un'intensità inappropriata, cercando vanamente di leggere i suoi pensieri attraverso i liquidi occhi castani. Erano pieni di domande, piuttosto che di risposte.

Potei vedere il riflesso dei miei occhi, e vidi che erano neri di sete. Erano passate due settimane dalla mia ultima caccia; non era il giorno più adatto per far cedere la mia volontà. Ma il nero non sembrò spaventarla. Non distolse lo sguardo, e un soffice, attraente rosa le colorò le guance.

Cosa stava pensando adesso?

Stavo quasi per fare la domanda ad alta voce, ma in quel momento Mr. Banner chiamò il mio nome. Colsi la risposta corretta dalla sua mente mentre guardavo brevemente verso la sua direzione.

Presi un breve respiro. "Il ciclo di Kerbs."

La sete mi bruciò la gola, stringendo i miei muscoli e riempiendo la mia bocca di veleno, e chiusi gli occhi, provando a concentrarmi attraverso il desiderio che il suo odore aveva infuriato dentro di me.

Il mostro era più forte di prima. Il mostro stava esultando. Abbracciò questo duplice destino che gli aveva dato un regolare cinquanta per cento di possibilità per quello che desiderava così malignamente. Il terzo, scosso futuro che avevo cercato di costruire attraverso la forza di volontà era crollato, distrutto dalla comune gelosia, tra tutte le cose; e si avvicinò molto più alla sua meta.

Il rimorso e la colpa bruciarono con la sete, e, se avessi avuto la capacità di produrre lacrime, a quest'ora avrebbero riempito i miei occhi.

Cosa avevo fatto?

Sapendo che la battaglia era già persa, non sembrava esserci alcuna ragione per resistere a ciò che volevo; girarmi a fissare di nuovo la ragazza.

Era nascosta dai suoi capelli, ma potevo vedere attraverso le ciocche che le sue guance erano ancora cremisi.

Al mostro piacque.

Non incontrò di nuovo il mio sguardo, ma si attorcigliò nervosamente una ciocca dei suoi scuri capelli tra le dita. Le sue delicate dita, il suo fragile polso, erano così distruttibili, avrei potuto spezzarli soltanto con il mio respiro.

No, no, no. Non avrei potuto farlo. Era troppo delicata, troppo buona, troppo preziosa per meritare questo destino. Non avrei permesso che la mia vita si scontrasse con la sua, distruggendola.

Ma non potevo neanche starle lontano. Alice aveva ragione.

Il mostro dentro di me sibilò con frustrazione mentre esitavo, la partenza al primo posto, piuttosto che le altre.

La mia breve ora con lei passò troppo velocemente, mentre vacillavo tra le due posizioni. La campanelle suonò, ed iniziò a raccogliere le sue cose senza guardarmi. Questo mi deluse, ma difficilmente avrei potuto aspettarmi qualcosa di diverso. Il modo in cui l'avevo trattata dall'incidente era imperdonabile.

"Bella?" dissi, incapace di fermarmi. La mia forza di volontà giaceva a brandelli.

Esitò prima di guardarmi; poi si voltò, la sua espressione era cauta e diffidente.

Mi ricordai che aveva tutte le ragioni a diffidare. Doveva averlo ricordato anche lei.

Aspettò che continuassi, ma rimasi a fissarla, leggendo il suo viso. Sorseggiai leggere boccate d'aria a regolari intervalli, combattendo la mia sete.

"Cosa?" disse infine. "Hai deciso di rivolgermi la parola?" C'era un filo di risentimento nel suo tono che, come la sua rabbia, era accattivante. Mi fece sorridere.

Non ero sicuro di cosa risponderle. Le stavo di nuovo rivolgendo la parola, nel senso in cui lei intendeva?

No. Non se avessi potuto evitarlo. Avrei cercato di evitarlo.

"No, non proprio," le dissi.

Chiuse gli occhi, il che mi frustrò. Mi aveva tolto la migliore strada d'accesso ai suoi sentimenti. Prese un lungo, lento respiro senza aprirli. La sua mascella stretta.

Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, parlò. Di sicuro non era un normale modo umano di conversare. Perché lo faceva?

"E allora, Edward, che vuoi?"

Il suono del mio nome sulle sue labbra provocò strane cose al mio corpo. Se avessi avuto il battito cardiaco, sarebbe accelerato.

Ma in che modo risponderle?

Con la verità, decisi. Sarei stato sincero come potevo, da adesso in poi. Non volevo meritare la sua diffidenza, anche se ottenere la sua fiducia era impossibile.

"Mi dispiace," le dissi. Era la cosa più vera che avrebbe mai saputo. Sfortunatamente, potevo solo scusarmi con sincerità per la cosa più insignificante. "Sono molto maleducato, lo so. Ma è meglio così, davvero."

Sarebbe stato meglio per lei se avessi continuato ad essere maleducato. Potevo?

I suoi occhi si aprirono, la sua espressione ancora circospetta.

"Non capisco che vuoi dire."

Cercai di avvertirla. "E' meglio se non diventiamo amici." Di sicuro, avrebbe potuto avvertirlo. Era una ragazza sveglia. "Fidati."

I suoi occhi si strinsero, e ricordai che le avevo già detto quelle parole prima, proprio prima di rompere una promessa. Indietreggiai quando i suoi denti si strinsero, chiaramente ricordava anche lei.

"Peccato che tu non te ne sia reso conto prima," disse arrabbiata. "Non avresti avuto nulla di cui rimproverarti."

La fissai colpito. Cosa ne sapeva dei miei rimorsi?

"Recriminarmi?" chiesi.

"Di non aver lasciato semplicemente che quello stupido furgone mi spiaccicasse!" sbottò.

Rimasi di ghiaccio, incredulo.

Come poteva pensarlo? Salvarle la vita era l'unica cosa accettabile che avevo fatto da quando l'avevo incontrata. L'unica cosa di cui non mi vergognavo. L'unica e sola cosa che mi rendeva grato della mia esistenza. Avevo combattuta per tenerla in vita sin dal primo momento che avevo catturato il suo odore. Come poteva pensare questo di me? Come si permetteva di mettere di discussione l'unica buona azione in tutto questo casino?

"Vuoi dire che pensi mi sia pentito di averti salvato la vita?"

"Non penso. Lo so," replicò.

Il suo giudizio su di me mi fece ribollire. "Tu non sai niente."

Com'erano confusi e incomprensibili i congegni della sua mente! Non doveva pensare nello stesso modo degli altri umani. Doveva esserci una spiegazione dietro il silenzio della sua mente. Era completamente differente.

Scosse via il suo viso, stringendo di nuovo i denti. Le sue guance arrossirono, di rabbia questa volta. Sbatté i suoi libri in pila, strattonandoli tra le sue braccia, e marciando verso la porta senza incontrare il mio sguardo.

Anche irritato com'ero, era impossibile non trovare la sua rabbia un po' divertente.

Camminò rigidamente, senza guardare a dove stava andando, e inciampò al bordo della porta. Incespicò, e tutte le sue cose si sparsero sul pavimento. Invece di raccoglierli, rimase rigida e dritta, senza guardare in giù, come se non fosse sicura che i libri meritassero di essere recuperati.

Mi trattenni dal ridere.

Nessuno era lì per guardarmi; volteggiai al suo fianco, e avevo i suoi libri in ordine prima che potesse guardare in basso.

Si piegò leggermente, mi vide e poi s'immobilizzò. Le porsi i libri, assicurandomi che non toccasse la mia pelle fredda.

"Grazie," disse con voce fredda e severa.

Il suo tono riportò l'irritazione.

"Prego," dissi con la stessa freddezza.

Si mise dritta e calpestando si avviò alla prossima lezione.

La fissai finché non riuscii più a vedere la sua figura arrabbiata.

Spagnolo passò in un soffio. Mrs. Goff non mi richiamò mai per la mia distrazione, sapeva che il mio Spagnolo era superiore al suo, e mi diede grande tolleranza, lasciandomi libero di pensare.

Quindi, non potevo ignorare la ragazza. Era molto ovvio. Ma voleva significare che non avevo altra scelta che distruggerla? Non poteva essere l'unico futuro disponibile. Avrebbe dovuto esserci un'altra scelta, un delicato contrappeso. Provai a pensare ad un modo...

Non prestai molta attenzione ad Emmett finché non si avvicinò la fine dell'ora. Era curioso, Emmett non era eccessivamente intuitivo sulle diverse sfumature degli umori altrui, ma poteva vedere l'evidente cambiamento. Pensò a cosa era potuto succedere per rimuovere quell'ostinato sguardo torvo dal mio viso. Lottò per capire quale fosse lo scambio, e infine decise che sembravo _speranzoso_.

Speranzoso? Era così che apparivo dall'esterno?

Riflettei sull'idea della speranza mentre camminavamo verso la Volvo, pensando a cosa avevo fatto di preciso per essere speranzoso.

Ma non dovetti rifletterci a lungo. Sensibile com'ero ai pensieri verso la ragazza, il suono del nome di Bella nelle menti dei... dei miei rivali, supponevo di doverlo ammettere, catturarono la mia attenzione. Eric e Tyler, in testa, con molta soddisfazione, il fallimento di Mike, si stavano preparando a fare la loro mossa.

Eric era già sul posto, posizionato contro il suo pick up dove non avrebbe potuto evitarlo. La lezione di Tyler si stava trattenendo più tardi per l'assegnazione di un compito, ed era in disperata fretta di raggiungerla prima che scappasse.

Questo dovevo vederlo.

"Aspetta gli altri qui, va bene?" mormorai ad Emmett.

Mi lanciò uno sguardo sospettoso, ma poi scrollò le spalle e annuì.

_Il ragazzo ha perso la testa,_ pensò, divertito dalla mia strana richiesta.

Vidi Bella che si allontanava dalla palestra, e aspettai dove non avrebbe potuto vedermi per lasciarla passare. Mentre si avvicinava all'imboscata di Eric, mi avviai, sistemando il mio passo così da camminare davanti al momento giusto.

Vidi il suo corpo irrigidirsi quando catturò la vista del ragazzo ad aspettarla. S'immobilizzò per un momento, poi si rilassò e si mosse in avanti.

"Ciao, Eric," le sentì dire in tono amichevole.

Ero improvvisamente e inaspettatamente ansioso. E se fosse stato questo ragazzo dalla pelle poco sana a piacerle?

Eric inghiottì rumorosamente, il suo pomo d'Adamo sobbalzante. "Ciao, Bella."

Appariva ignara del suo nervosismo.

"Come va?" chiese, aprendo il pick up senza guardare alla sua espressione terrorizzata.

"Ehm, mi chiedevo se... verresti con me al ballo di primavera?" La sua voce si spezzò.

Infine alzò lo sguardo. Era sorpresa, o compiaciuta? Eric non riuscì ad incontrare il suo sguardo, così io non potei osservare il suo viso nella sua mente.

"Mi sembrava che secondo tradizione gli inviti spettassero alle ragazze," disse, suonando turbata.

"Beh, sì," ammise in modo infelice.

Questo ragazzo pietoso non m'irritava quando Mike Newton, ma non riuscivo a provare simpatia per la sua angoscia dopo che Bella gli aveva risposto in tono gentile.

"Grazie per avermelo chiesto, ma purtroppo quel sabato sarò a Seattle."

L'aveva già sentito; era ancora una delusione.

"Ah," mormorò, permettendosi a mala pena di sollevare gli occhi al livello del suo naso. "Allora magari la prossima volta."

"Certo," concordò. Poi si morse il labbro inferiore, come pentendosi di avergli lasciato una via d'uscita. Mi piacque.

Eric crollò indietro e si allontanò, dirigendosi dalla parte opposta della sua macchina, la sua unica fuga.

La superai in quel momento, e la sentii sospirare di sollievo. Risi.

Lei si girò al suono, ma io fissai davanti, cercando di trattenere le mia labbra dal piegarsi per il divertimento.

Tyler era dietro di me, quasi correndo nella sua fretta di raggiungerla prima che potesse andare via. Era più baldanzoso e sicuro degli altri due; aveva aspettato così tanto per avvicinarsi a Bella solo perché rispettava il diritto di Mike.

Volevo che la raggiungesse per due motivi. Se, come avevo iniziato a sospettare, tutte queste attenzione stavano irritando Bella, volevo divertirmi a osservare le sue reazioni. Ma, se non era così, se l'invito di Tyler era quello che lei sperava, lo volevo anche sapere.

Valutai Tyler Crowley come rivale, sapendo che era sbagliato da fare. Mi sembrava tediosamente comune e irrilevante, ma cosa ne sapevo delle preferenze di Bella? Forse le piacevano i ragazzi comuni...

Sobbalzai a quel pensiero. Non sarei mai potuto essere un ragazzo comune. Com'era stupido impostarmi come un rivale per i suoi sentimenti. Come avrebbe mai potuto avere premura di qualcuno che era, ad ogni giudizio, un mostro?

Lei era troppo buona per un mostro.

Dovevo lasciarla scappare, ma la mia inspiegabile curiosità mi trattenne dal fare la cosa giusta.

Ancora. Ma se Tyler avesse perso adesso la sua occasione, l'avrebbe contattata più tardi quando non avrei avuto modo di sapere il risultato? Spinsi la mia Volvo fuori dall'angusto parcheggio, bloccandole l'uscita.

Emmett e gli altri erano per strada, ma lui aveva descritto il mio strano comportamento agli altri, e stavano camminando piano, guardandomi, cercando di decifrare cosa stessi facendo.

Osservai la ragazza dal mio specchietto retrovisore. Lanciò un'occhiata torva al retro della mia macchina senza incontrare il mio sguardo, come se stesse sperando di guidare un carro armato piuttosto che un'arrugginita Chevy.

Tyler corse alla sua macchina e si mise in fila dietro di lei, grato per il mio inspiegabile comportamento. Si agitò, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, ma lei non lo notò. Aspettò per un momento, poi lasciò la sua macchina, camminando verso il finestrino del passeggero. Picchiettò sul vetro.

Lei sobbalzò, e poi lo fissò confusa. Dopo un secondo, abbassò il finestrino manualmente, sembrava aver problemi.

"Scusa Tyler," disse, la sua voce irritata. "Sono bloccata dietro Cullen."

Disse il mio cognome con tono aspro, era ancora arrabbiata con me.

"Oh sì, ho visto," disse Tyler, non scoraggiato dal suo umore. "Volevo soltanto chiederti una cosa, mentre siamo fermi qui."

Fece un sorriso impudente.

Fui gratificato dal fatto che fosse impallidita al suo evidente scopo.

"Mi inviteresti al ballo di primavera?" chiese lui, nessun pensiero di fallimento nella sua mente.

"Sarò fuori città, Tyler," gli disse, l'irritazione chiara nella sua voce.

"Già, me l'ha detto Mike."

"Ma allora..." iniziò a chiedere.

Fece spallucce. "Speravo fosse un modo carino di rifiutare il suo invito."

I suoi occhi brillarono, poi divennero gelidi. "Spiacente, Tyler," disse, non suonando del tutto dispiaciuta. "Sarò davvero fuori città."

L'accettò come scusa, la sua sicurezza intaccata. "Non c'è problema. Rimandiamo al ballo di fine anno."

Puntò verso la sua macchina.

Avevo fatto bene ad aspettare.

L'orrore nella sua espressione non aveva prezzo. Mi disse che non avrei dovuto avere così disperato bisogno di sapere, che non aveva nessun sentimento per quegli umani che speravano di corteggiarla.

Inoltre, la sua espressione era la cosa più divertente che avessi mai visto.

Poi arrivò la mia famiglia, confusa dal fatto che, in cambio, stessi gongolando con un sorriso piuttosto che con un cipiglio assassino.

_Cosa c'è di così divertente?_ voleva sapere Emmett.

Appena scossi la testa mi uscì una fresca risata mentre Bella riavviava furiosa il motore rumoroso. Sembrava che stesse di nuovo sperando nel carro armato.

"Andiamo!" sibilò Rosalie impaziente. "Smettila di fare l'idiota. Se ci riesci."

Le sue parole non m'irritarono, era troppo divertente. Ma feci come aveva chiesto.

Nessuno mi rivolse la parola sulla via di casa. Continuai a ridacchiare ancora e ancora, pensando alla faccia di Bella.

Mentre giravo verso la strada, accelerando adesso che non c'erano testimoni, Alice rovinò il mio umore.

"Allora adesso posso parlare con Bella?" chiese all'improvviso, senza considerare le parole di prima, perciò senza avvisarmi.

"No," sbottai.

"Non è giusto! Cosa devo aspettare?"

"Non ho ancora deciso nulla, Alice."

"Qualsiasi cosa, Edward."

Nella sua mente, i due destini di Bella divennero di nuovo chiari.

"Che senso ha conoscerla?" mormorai, improvvisamente immusonito. "Se poi devo ucciderla?"

Alice esitò per un secondo. "Ha senso," ammise.

Presi la curva finale a novanta all'ora, e poi mi frenai ad un centimetro dal muro di fondo del garage.

"Divertiti nella tua corsa," disse Rosalie compiaciuta mentre mi lanciavo fuori dalla macchina.

Ma non avrei corso oggi. Al contrario, sarei andato a caccia.

Gli altri avevano programmato di cacciare domani, ma adesso non potevo sopportare la sete. Esagerai, bevendo più del necessario, saziandomi ancora, un piccolo branco di alci e un orso nero che vi inciampò a fortuna. Ero così pieno da sentirmi a disagio. Perché non avrebbe potuto essere abbastanza? Perché il suo odore doveva essere più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa?

Cacciai per prepararmi al giorno dopo, ma, quando smisi e il sole era ancora lontano di ore ed ore dal sorgere, seppi che il giorno successivo non era vicino abbastanza.

Un grande nervosismo mi passò attraverso di nuovo quando mi resi conto che avevo intenzione di andare a trovare la ragazza.

Lottai con me stesso lungo la strada per Forks, ma il mio lato meno nobile vinse il duello, e andai avanti con il mio insostenibile piano. Il mostro era inquieto e ben incatenato. Sapevo che mi sarei mantenuto ad una sana distanza. Volevo soltanto sapere dove stava. Volevo solo vedere il suo viso.

Era mezzanotte passata, e la casa di Bella era buia e silenziosa. Il suo pick up parcheggiato contro il bordo, l'automobile della polizia del padre nel vialetto. Non c'erano pensieri coscienti nelle vicinanze. Osservai la casa per un momento dall'oscurità della foresta che circondava il lato est. La porta di fronte probabilmente era chiusa, nessun problema, eccetto che non volevo lasciare una porta rotta dietro di me come prova. Decisi di provare prima con le finestre. Nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato di installarvi un blocco.

Attraversai il prato e scalai la facciata della casa in mezzo secondo.

Penzolando con una mano dal cornicione sopra la finestra, guardai attraverso il vetro, e mi si fermò il respiro.

Era nella sua stanza. Potevo vederla nel piccolo letto, le sue coperte sul pavimento e le lenzuola attorcigliate tra le gambe. Mentre la osservavo, si girò irrequieta e spostò un braccio sulla sua testa. Non dormiva bene, almeno non questa notte. Sentiva il pericolo vicino a lei?

Mi disgustai di me stesso mentre la guardavo dimenarsi ancora. Ero migliore di un malato spione? Non ero meglio. Ero molto, molto peggio.

Rilassai le dita, sul punto di lasciarmi scivolare. Ma prima mi permisi un'altra lunga occhiata al suo viso.

Non era calmo. Vi era una piccola ruga tra le sopracciglia, gli angoli della sua bocca piegati all'ingiù. Le sue labbra tremarono, e poi si socchiusero.

"Okay, mamma," mormorò.

Bella parlava nel sonno.

La curiosità m'infiammò, vincendo il disgusto da me stesso. Il richiamo di quegli indifesi, inconsci pensieri pronunciati era impossibilmente allettante.

Cercai la finestra, e non era bloccata, sebbene inceppata dal lungo disuso. La tirai da un lato lentamente, rannicchiandomi ad ogni leggero mormorio della cornice di metallo. Avrei dovuto portare un po' di olio la prossima volta...

La prossima volta? Scossi la testa, di nuovo disgustato.

Mi lanciai silenziosamente attraverso la finestra semi aperta.

La stanza era piccola, disordinata ma non sporca. Accanto al letto c'erano libri impilati sul pavimento, il loro dorso lontano da me, e CD disseminati vicino l'economico lettore, quello in cima era chiaramente un porta CD. Cataste di carte circondavano un computer che sembrava appartenere ad un museo dedicato alle tecnologie obsolete. Scarpe punteggiavano il pavimento di legno.

Volevo tanto leggere i titoli dei suoi libri e CD, ma mi ero promesso che avrei mantenuto le distanze; quindi andai a sedermi su una vecchia sedia nell'angolo più lontano della stanza.

L'avevo mai considerata come una ragazza comune? Pensai a quel primo giorno, e al mio disgusto per quei ragazzi che l'avevano trovato subito intrigante. Ma quando adesso ricordai il suo viso nelle loro menti, non riuscii a capire perché non l'avessi trovata immediatamente bellissima. Sembrava una cosa ovvia.

Proprio adesso, con i capelli scuri arruffati e selvaggi attorno al suo pallido viso, indossava una maglietta consunta piena di buchi con una tuta trasandata, i suoi lineamenti rilassati nell'incoscienza, le sue labbra piene socchiuse, mi tolse il respiro. O lo avrebbe fatto, pensai cautamente, se avessi respirato.

Non parlò. Forse il suo sogno era finito.

Fissai il suo volto e cercai di pensare a qualche modo per rendere il futuro sopportabile.

Ferirla non era tollerabile. Significava che la mia unica scelta era quella di cercare di partire?

Adesso gli altri non avrebbero discusso. La mia assenza non avrebbe messo in pericolo nessuno. Non ci sarebbe stato nessun sospetto, niente per collegare i pensieri di qualcuno all'incidente.

Tentennai come avevo fatto questo pomeriggio, e niente mi sembrò possibile.

Non potevo sperare di rivaleggiare contro un ragazzo umano, anche se quello specifico ragazzo fosse o meno adatto a lei. Ero io il mostro. Come avrebbe potuto vedermi in un altro modo? Se avesse saputo la verità su di me, l'avrebbe spaventate e disgustata. Come una vittima designata in un film dell'orrore, sarebbe corsa via, gridando di terrore.

Ricordai il suo primo giorno a biologia... e seppi esattamente quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione.

Era folle immaginare che, se fossi stato io a chiederle dello stupido ballo, avrebbe cancellato in fretta i suoi piani e accettato di uscire con me.

Non ero io quello a cui era destinata a dire sì. Sarebbe stato qualcun altro, qualcuno di umano e caloroso. E non avrei potuto permettermi, un giorno, quando avrebbe detto di sì, di cacciarlo e poi ucciderlo, perché lei lo meritava, chiunque fosse. Meritava felicità e amore con chiunque avrebbe scelto.

Glielo dovevo, fare la cosa giusta; non potevo più fingere che fossi in pericolo di innamorarmi di questa ragazza.

Dopo tutto, non importava se fossi partito, perché Bella non mi avrebbe mai visto nel modo in cui speravo mi vedesse. Non mi avrebbe mai visto come qualcuno degno di amore.

Mai.

Poteva un cuore morto e freddo spezzarsi? Mi sembrò che il mio potesse farlo.

"Edward," disse Bella.

Rimasi di ghiaccio, fissando i suoi occhi chiusi.

Si era svegliata, scoprendomi qui? Sembrava addormentata, però la sua voce era stata così chiara...

Sospirò calma, e poi si mosse di nuovo irrequieta, rotolando da un lato, ancora addormentata e sognante.

"Edward," mormorò dolcemente.

Mi stava sognando.

Poteva un cuore morto e freddo battere di nuovo? Mi sembrò che il mio fosse sul punto di farlo.

"Resta," sospirò. "Non andare. Ti prego... non andare."

Mi stava sognando, e non era neanche un incubo. Voleva che restassi con lei, lì in quel sogno.

Lottai per riuscire a descrivere i sentimenti che m'inondarono, ma non avevo parole abbastanza forti per fermarli. Per un lungo momento, annegai in essi.

Quando risalii in superficie, non ero lo stesso uomo che ero stato.

La mia vita era un'infinita, un'immutata mezzanotte. Per me era necessario che rimanesse tale. Come poteva essere possibile che il sole stesse sorgendo adesso, nel mezzo della mia mezzanotte?

Da quando ero diventato vampiro, scambiando la mia anima e la mia mortalità per l'immortalità nell'infiammante dolore della trasformazione, ero stato davvero congelato. Il mio copro si era trasformato in qualcosa di più vicino alla roccia che alla carne, resistente e immutato. Anche il me stesso si era ghiacciato per com'era, la mia personalità, il miei gusti e le mie avversioni, i miei umori e i miei desideri; avevano tutti un posto fisso.

Era lo stesso per il resto di loro. Eravamo tutti congelati. Pietre viventi.

Quando arrivava per noi un cambiamento, era una cosa rara e permanente. Lo avevo visto accadere con Carlisle, e una decina di anni dopo con Rosalie. L'amore li aveva cambiati in modo eterno, un modo che non sarebbe mai svanito. Erano passati più di ottant'anni da quando Carlisle aveva trovato Esme, e ancora la guardava con gli occhi incredibili del primo amore. Per loro sarebbe stato così per sempre.

Sarebbe stato così per sempre anche per me. Avrei sempre amato questa fragile ragazza umana, per il resto della mia infinita esistenza.

Osservai il suo viso inconscio, sentendo questo amore sistemarsi in ogni parte del mio corpo di pietra.

Dormiva molto più calma adesso, un leggero sorriso sulle sue labbra.

Sempre guardandola, iniziai a complottare.

L'amavo, e quindi avrei potuto provare ad essere forte abbastanza da lasciarla. Sapevo che non ero così forte. Avrei dovuto lavorarci. Ma forse ero abbastanza risoluto da eludere il suo futuro in un altro modo.

Alice aveva visto solo due futuri per Bella, e adesso li compresi entrambi.

Amarla non mi avrebbe trattenuto dall'ucciderla, se avessi permesso a me stesso di fare errori.

Anche adesso non potevo sentire il mostro, non riuscivo a trovarlo da nessuna parte.

Forse l'amore lo aveva zittito per sempre. Se ora l'avessi uccisa, non sarebbe stato intenzionale, ma soltanto un orribile incidente.

Avrei dovuto essere eccessivamente attento. Non sarei mai, mai stato capace di abbassare la guardia. Avrei dovuto controllare ogni mio respiro. Avrei dovuto mantenere sempre una distanza di sicurezza.

Non avrei commesso errori.

Finalmente capii quel secondo futuro. Ero stato deviato da quella visione, come era possibile che Bella risultasse prigioniera di questa mezza vita immortale? Adesso, devastato dall'amore per la ragazza, compresi come avrei potuto, per imperdonabile egoismo, chiedere a mio padre quel favore. Chiedergli di prendersi la sua vita e la sua anima così che io avrei potuto averla per sempre.

Meritava di meglio.

Ma vidi un altro futuro, dove sarei stato capace di camminare sopra un filo sottile, se avessi saputo mantenere l'equilibrio.

Potevo? Stare con lei e lasciarla umana?

Di proposito, presi un respiro profondo, e poi un altro, lasciando che il suo odore mi strappasse via come un lampo. La stanza era densa del suo profumo; la sua fragranza era posata su ogni superficie. Mi girò la testa, ma lottai contro lo stordimento. Dovevo abituarmi, se avevo intenzione di tentare un qualsiasi tipo di rapporto con lei. Presi un altro profondo, infiammante respiro.

La osservai dormire mentre il sole sorgeva ad est dietro le nuvole, complottando e respirando.

Tornai a casa giusto prima che gli altri partissero per la scuola. Mi cambiai velocemente, evitando gli occhi indagatori di Esme. Vide la febbrile luce nel mio volto, e sentì preoccupazione e sollievo. La mia lunga malinconia l'aveva addolorata, era felice che sembrasse finita.

Corsi a scuola, arrivando pochi secondi dopo i miei fratelli. Non si girarono, sebbene almeno Alice doveva sapere che ero lì nel denso bosco che delimitava il marciapiede. Aspettai che nessuno guardasse, e poi rotolai casualmente fuori dagli alberi dentro il parcheggio pieno di macchine.

Sentii il rumore del pick up di Bella dietro l'angolo, e mi fermai dietro un Suburban, dove potevo osservare senza essere visto.

Guidò dentro il parcheggio, guardando la mia Volvo per un lungo momento prima di parcheggiare in un posto più distante, un cipiglio sul suo viso.

Era strano ricordare che probabilmente era arrabbiata con me, e con tutte le buone ragioni.

Volevo ridere di me stesso, o tirarmi un calcio. Tutti i miei complotti e piani erano completamente messi in discussione se a lei non importava di me, no? Il suo sogno poteva esser stato un caso fortuito. Ero un così pazzo arrogante.

Bene, era meglio per lei se non si interessava a me. Non mi avrebbe fermato dal perseguirla, ma le avrei dato un chiaro avvertimento mentre la seguivo. Glielo dovevo.

Camminai silenziosamente diritto, pensando al miglior modo per avvicinarla.

Lo rese facile. Le chiavi della sua macchina le scivolarono tra le dita mentre usciva, e caddero in una profonda pozzanghera.

Si abbassò, ma le presi prima io, recuperandole prima che mettesse le dita nell'acqua fredda.

Mi poggiai contro il suo pick up mentre trasaliva e poi si raddrizzava.

"Ma come fai?" domandò.

Sì, era ancora arrabbiata.

Le offrii le chiavi. "Come faccio cosa?"

Tese la mano, e lasciai che le chiavi le cadessero sul palmo. Presi un respiro profondo, trascinando il suo odore.

"Ad apparire dal nulla," chiarì.

"Bella, non è colpa mia se tu sei straordinariamente distratta." Le parole erano beffarde, quasi uno scherzo. C'era qualcosa che non notava?

Aveva sentito la mia voce avvolgere il suo nome come una carezza?

Mi guardò torva, senza apprezzare il mio umorismo. Il suo battito accelerò, per la rabbia?

Per la paura? Dopo un momento, abbassò lo sguardo.

"Perché l'ingorgo, ieri sera?" chiese senza incontrare i miei occhi. "Pensavo avessi deciso di fingere che non esisto, non di irritarmi a morte."

Ancora molto arrabbiata. Serviva molta più fatica per migliorare le cose. Ricordai il mio proposito di essere sincero con lei...

"L'ho fatto per Tyler. Dovevo concedergli una possibilità." E poi risi. Non seppi trattenermi, pensando alla sua espressione di ieri.

"Razza di..." rantolò, e poi si bloccò, sembrando troppo furiosa per finire. Eccola, la stessa espressione. Soffocai un'altra risata. Era già abbastanza furibonda.

"E non sto fingendo che tu non esista," finii. Era buono mantenersi casuali, canzonatori. Non avrebbe capito se le avessi fatto vedere come mi sentivo realmente. L'avrei spaventata. Dovevo mantenere i miei sentimenti sotto controllo, mantenermi sul leggero...

"Allora hai deciso di irritarmi a morte, visto che il furgoncino di Tyler non è riuscito a farmi fuori?"

Un veloce guizzo di rabbia mi vibrò. Poteva onestamente crederci?

Era così irrazionale per me essere insultato, non aveva visto la trasformazione che era accaduta quella notte. Ma allo stesso tempo ero arrabbiato.

"Bella, sei totalmente assurda," sbottai.

Il suo viso arrossì, e mi girò la schiena. Iniziò a camminare via.

Rimorso. Non avevo diritto di arrabbiarmi.

"Aspetta," pregai.

Non si fermò, così la seguii.

"Scusa se sono stato maleducato. Non dico che non sia vero," era assurdo immaginare che avevo voluto ferirla in quel modo, "ma è stato maleducato dirtelo, ecco."

"Perché non mi lasci stare?"

_Credimi,_ volevo dirle. _Ci ho provato._

Oh, e anche, sono infelicemente innamorato di te.

Mantenermi sul leggero.

"Volevo chiederti una cosa, ma mi hai fatto perdere il filo del discorso." Un corso di recitazione mi avrebbe scoperto, e risi.

"Soffri di disordini da personalità multipla?" chiese.

Doveva essere così. Il mio umore era irregolare, così tante emozioni mi stavano attraversando.

"Non sviarmi un'altra volta" puntualizzai.

Sospirò. "Va bene. Cosa vuoi?"

"Mi chiedevo se, sabato prossimo..." vidi lo shock attraversarle il viso, e soffocai un'altra risata. "Hai presente, il giorno del ballo di primavera..."

M'interruppe, finalmente riportando i suoi occhi dentro i miei. "Mi stai prendendo in giro?"

Sì. "Per cortesia, posso finire di parlare?"

Aspettò in silenzio, i denti premuti contro il suo labbro inferiore.

Quella vista mi distrasse per un secondo. Strane, sconosciute reazioni si agitarono profonde nel mio dimenticato cuore umano. Cercai di scacciarle così avrei potuto recitare la mia parte.

"Ti ho sentita dire che quel giorno hai in programma di andare a Seattle e volevo chiederti se accetteresti un passaggio," offrii. Avevo realizzato che invece di domandarle dei suoi piani, avrei potuto farvene parte.

Mi fissò assente. "Cosa?"

"Vuoi un passaggio fino a Seattle?" Solo nella macchina con lei, la mia gola bruciò al pensiero. Presi un respiro profondo. _Abituati_.

"Da chi?" chiese, i suoi occhi ancora spalancati e confusi.

"Da me, ovviamente," dissi lento.

"Perché?"

Era un così grande shock il fatto che volessi tenerle compagnia? Doveva aver usato i peggiori significati possibili per il mio comportamento passato.

"Beh..." dissi più indifferente possibile, "avevo intenzione di fare un salto a Seattle nelle prossime settimane e, onestamente, non sono sicuro che il tuo pick up possa farcela." Sembrava più facile sottoporle il problema difficile piuttosto che permettermi di essere serio.

"Il mio pick up funziona più che bene, molte grazie per l'interessamento," disse con voce sorpresa. Iniziò a camminare di nuovo. Mantenni il suo passo.

Non aveva risposto di no in realtà, così mi spinsi su quel vantaggio.

Avrebbe risposto di no? Cosa avrei fatto se lo avesse detto?

"Il tuo pick up ce la fa anche con un solo pieno di benzina?"

"Non credo siano affari tuoi," borbottò.

Non era ancora un no. E il suo cuore stava battendo ancora più veloce, il suo respiro diventava più svelto.

"Lo spreco di riserve non rinnovabili è affare di tutta la comunità."

"Seriamente, Edward, non riesco a seguirti. Pensavo non volessi essermi amico."

Un brivido mi colpì quando pronunciò il mio nome.

Come potevo mantenermi sul leggero ed essere onesto allo stesso tempo? Bene, era molto più importante essere onesti. Soprattutto su questo punto.

"Ho detto che sarebbe meglio se non diventassimo amici, non che non voglio."

"Oh, grazie, adesso è tutto molto più chiaro," disse sarcasticamente.

Si fermò sotto il tetto della caffetteria, e incontrò di nuovo il mio sguardo. Il suo battito farfugliò. Era spaventata?

Scelsi le mie parole attentamente. No, non potevo lasciarla, ma forse lei era abbastanza intelligente da lasciare me, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

"Sarebbe molto più... prudente che tu non diventassi mia amica." Fissando il cioccolato sciolto nelle profondità dei suoi occhi, persi la mia stretta sul _leggero_. "Ma sono stanco di costringermi ad evitarti, Bella." Le parole bruciarono con troppo fervore.

Il suo respiro si fermò, e nel secondo che impiegò a ripartire, mi preoccupò.

Quanto l'avevo spaventata? Beh, lo avrei scoperto.

"Vieni con me a Seattle?" domandai, ad un punto cieco.

Annuì, il suo cuore tamburellando forte.

_Sì_. Mi aveva detto di sì.

E allora la mia coscienza mi scosse. Quanto le sarebbe costato?

"Sarebbe meglio se stessi lontana da me," la avvertii. Mi aveva sentito? Sarebbe scappata dal futuro in cui la stavo rinchiudendo? Non avrei potuto far nulla per salvarla da me?

_Mantieniti sul leggero_, gridai a me stesso. "Ci vediamo a lezione."

Dovetti concentrarmi a fermare me stesso dal correre mentre fuggivo.


	6. Gruppo Sanguigno

La seguii per tutto il giorno attraverso gli occhi degli altri, appena consapevole di ciò che mi circondava.

Non attraverso gli occhi di Mike Newton, non avrei potuto sopportare oltre le sue offensive fantasie, e neanche quelli di Jessica Stanley, perché il suo risentimento per Bella mi faceva arrabbiare in un modo che non sarebbe stato sicuro per quella meschina ragazza. Angela Weber era una buona scelta per me, quando i suoi occhi erano disponibili; era buona – la sua testa era un posto sereno. A volte erano gli insegnanti che fornivano la vista migliore.

Fui sorpreso, guardandola inciampare nel corso della giornata – incespicando su crepe nel marciapiede, su libri sparsi, e, molto più spesso, sui suoi stessi piedi – che le persone che origliavo di nascosto pensassero che Bella fosse _goffa_.

Lo presi in considerazione. Era vero che spesso aveva problemi a stare dritta. La ricordai inciampare nel banco il primo giorno, scivolare sul ghiaccio prima dell'incidente, cadere sul bordo della porta ieri...Che strano, avevano ragione. Lei _era_ goffa.

Non sapevo perché la trovassi così divertente, ma risi rumorosamente mentre camminavo dall'Aula di Storia verso quella di Inglese e diverse persone mi lanciarono occhiate diffidenti. Come avevo fatto a non essermene mai accorto prima? Forse perché c'era qualcosa di molto aggraziato in lei quando era ferma, il modo in cui reggeva il suo capo, l'arco del suo collo...

Adesso non c'era niente di aggraziato in lei. Il professor Varner la osservò mentre la punta del suo stivale si impigliava nel pavimento e cadeva letteralmente sulla sedia.

Risi ancora.

Il tempo trascorreva con inesorabile pigrizia, mentre io aspettavo la mia occasione per poterla vedere con i miei occhi. Finalmente, la campanella suonò. Mi diressi a grandi passi verso la caffetteria per assicurarmi un posto. Fui uno dei primi. Scelsi un tavolo che solitamente rimaneva vuoto, e che sicuramente sarebbe rimasto tale finché io vi fossi rimasto seduto.

Quando la mia famiglia entrò e mi vide seduto da solo in un nuovo posto, non furono sorpresi. Alice doveva averli avvertiti.

Rosalie camminò impettita oltrepassandomi senza uno sguardo.

Idiota.

Rosalie ed io non avevamo mai avuto rapporto facile – l'avevo offesa la prima volta che mi aveva udito parlare, e da allora andava sempre peggio – ma sembrava che in questi ultimi giorni fosse addirittura più stizzosa. Sospirai. Rosalie agiva soltanto per il proprio interesse personale.

Jasper mi fece un mezzo sorriso quando mi passò vicino.

_Buona fortuna_, pensò con un'aria dubbiosa.

Emmett alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa.

Ha perso la testa, povero ragazzo.

Alice era raggiante, i suoi denti risplendevano troppo chiaramente.

Posso parlare con Bella ora?

"Stanne fuori," dissi sibilando.

Chinò il capo, ma poi si illuminò di nuovo.

Bene. Testardo. E' solo una questione di tempo.

Sospirai ancora.

_Non dimenticarti della lezione di biologia di oggi_, mi ricordò.

Annuii. No, non l'avevo dimenticato.

Mentre aspettavo l'arrivo di Bella, la seguii attraverso gli occhi delle matricole che camminavano alle spalle di Jessica diretti alla caffetteria. Jessica stava blaterando dell'imminente ballo, ma Bella non diceva nulla. Non che Jessica gliene desse mai l'occasione.

Nel momento in cui Bella attraversò la porta della caffetteria, i suoi occhi scattarono verso il tavolo nel quale stavano seduti i miei fratelli. Li fissò per un istante, e poi accigliò tristemente e abbassò il suo sguardo a terra. Non mi aveva notato.

Sembrava così...triste. Sentii un bisogno irrefrenabile di alzarmi e portarmi al suo fianco, per consolarla in qualche modo, solo non sapevo cosa averebbe trovato confortante. Non avevo idea di cosa la facesse stare in quel modo. Jessica continuava a chiacchierare del ballo senza sosta. Bella era triste perché se lo sarebbe perso? Non sembrava logico...

Ma si poteva trovare un rimedio, se lo desiderava.

Comprò una bibita per pranzo e nient'altro. Era giusto? Non aveva bisogno di più nutrimento di quello? Non avevo mai prestato molta attenzione alla dieta degli umani prima d'ora.

Gli umani erano così esasperatamente fragili! C'erano milioni di cose diverse delle quali preoccuparsi…

"Edward Cullen ti sta fissando di nuovo," sentii dire Jessica. "Chissà come mai oggi se ne sta da solo."

Fui grato a Jessica, sebbene adesso fosse persino più risentita, perché la testa di Bella si alzò di scatto e i suoi occhi si misero alla ricerca finché non incontrarono i miei.

Ora non c'era traccia di infelicità sul suo viso. Lasciai che la speranza mi suggerisse che era triste perché pensava che avessi lasciato presto la scuola, e questa speranza mi fece sorridere.

Con il dito le feci segno di unirsi a me. Sembrò così stupita da questo fatto che mi venne voglia di stuzzicarla ancora.

Così le feci l'occhiolino, e la sua bocca si spalancò.

"Ce l'ha con _te_?" chiese Jessica scortesemente.

"Forse ha bisogno d'aiuto per i compiti di biologia," disse con voce debole, incerta, "Uhm, penso che mi toccherà andare a sentire cosa vuole."

Questo era un altro sì.

Incespicò due volte sul percorso verso il mio tavolo, sebbene non ci fosse nulla a intralciarla ma solo il linoleum perfettamente piatto. Seriamente, come _avevo potuto_ lasciarmelo sfuggire prima? Avevo prestato più attenzione ai suoi pensieri silenziosi, ipotizzai...Cos'altro mi ero perso?

_Sii onesto, sii chiaro_, cantilenai a me stesso.

Si fermò dietro la sedia davanti a me, esitante. Inalai profondamente, dal naso stavolta anziché dalla bocca.

_Senti il bruciore_, pensai secco.

"Perché non mi fai compagnia, oggi?" le chiesi.

Tirò fuori la sedia e si sedette, fissandomi per l'intera durata dell'operazione. Sembrava nervosa, ma la sua accettazione fisica era ancora un sì.

Aspettavo che parlasse.

Gli occorse un momento, ma, finalmente, disse, "Così è diverso."

"Beh..." esitai. "Ho pensato che se proprio devo andare all'inferno, tanto vale andarci in gran stile."

Cosa mi aveva spinto a dirlo? Pensai che era onesto, almeno. E forse lei aveva udito l'esplicito avvertimento che le mie parole implicavano. Magari si sarebbe resa conto che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e andarsene il più velocemente possibile...

Non si alzò. Mi fissava, in attesa, come se avessi lasciato la mia frase incompiuta.

"Sai bene che non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu stai dicendo," disse quando non continuai.

Era un sollievo. Sorrisi.

"Certo che lo so."

Era difficile ignorare i pensieri che mi strillavano addosso da dietro la sua schiena – e avrei voluto comunque cambiare discorso.

"Credo che i tuoi amici siano arrabbiati con me perché ti ho rapita."

Non sembrò preoccuparla. "Sopravvivranno."

"Non è detto che ti restituisca, però." Non sapevo ancora se adesso stessi cercando di essere onesto, o semplicemente se la stessi prendendo in giro. Stare vicino a lei rendeva difficile dare un senso ai miei pensieri.

Bella deglutì rumorosamente.

Risi della sua espressione. "Sembri preoccupata." Non avrebbe dovuto _proprio_ essere divertente...

Avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi.

"No." Era una pessima bugiarda; e la sua voce rotta non aiutò. "Sorpresa, più che altro...a cosa devo tutto questo?"

"Te l'ho detto," le ricordai. "Sono stanco di sforzarmi di starti lontano. Perciò ci rinuncio." Trattenni il sorriso sul mio volto con un piccolo sforzo. Non stava funzionando per niente – cercare di essere onesto e disinvolto allo stesso tempo.

"Rinunci?" ripeté, perplessa.

"Sì – rinuncio a sforzarmi di fare il bravo." E, apparentemente, anche a sembrare disinvolto. "D'ora in poi farò solo ciò che mi va e mi prenderò quel che viene."

Era abbastanza onesto. Lasciarle vedere il mio egoismo. Lasciare che ciò la mettesse in allarme, anche.

"Mi sono persa un'altra volta."

Ero abbastanza egoista da essere lieto che fosse questo il caso. "Quando parlo con te mi lascio sempre scappare troppe cose – questo è uno dei problemi."

Piuttosto insignificante, in confronto al resto.

"Non ti preoccupare,"mi tranquillizzò lei. "Tanto non ne capisco una."

Bene. Allora sarebbe rimasta. "Ci conto."

"La traduzione di tutto questo è che ora siamo amici?"

Riflettei per un secondo. "Amici..." ripetei. Non suonava bene. Non era abbastanza.

"Oppure no," mormorò, imbarazzata.

Pensava di non piacermi così tanto?

Sorrisi. "Beh, possiamo provarci, immagino. Ma ti avviso da subito che non sarò un buon amico, per te."

Rimasi in attesa della sua risposta, squarciato in due – sperando che avesse finalmente udito e capito, pensando che avrei potuto morire se l'avesse fatto. Che melodrammatico. Stavo ragionando da umano.

Il suo cuore iniziò a battere più veloce. "Continui a ripeterlo."

"Sì, perché tu non mi dai ascolto," dissi, di nuovo troppo intensamente. "Sto ancora aspettando che tu ci creda. Se sai quello che fai, cercherai di evitarmi."

Ah, ma le avrei permesso di farlo, se ci avesse provato?

I suoi occhi si ridussero a una fessura. "A quanto pare ti sei fatto un'opinione piuttosto precisa della mia intelligenza."

Non ero molto sicuro di quello che volesse dire, ma sorrisi per scusarmi, intuendo che dovevo averla offesa accidentalmente.

"Perciò," disse lentamente. "Dato che per ora non so quello che faccio, possiamo provare ad essere amici?"

"Mi sembra una proposta sensata."

Abbassò lo sguardo, fissando intensamente la bottiglia di limonata fra le sue mani.

La curiosità mi tormentava.

"A cosa stai pensando?" chiesi, fu un sollievo alla fine cacciare fuori quelle parole ad alta voce.

Incontrò il mio sguardo, e il suo respiro accelerò mentre le sue guance si tinsero di un lieve rosa. Inspirai, gustandomi l'aria.

"Sto cercando di capire cosa sei."

Continuai a sorridere, bloccando i miei lineamenti in quell'espressione, mentre il panico mi contorceva.

Ovvio che se lo domandasse. Non era stupida. Non potevo sperare che sarebbe rimasta ignara di una cosa così evidente.

"E hai fatto qualche passo avanti?", chiesi più disinvolto che potei.

"Non molti,"ammise lei.

Ridacchiai subito sollevato. "Hai una teoria?"

Non avrebbero potuto essere peggiori della realtà, non importava con cosa fosse venuta fuori,

Le sue guance avvamparono di nuovo di un rosso chiaro, e non disse nulla.

Potevo sentire il calore dell'imbarazzo nell'aria.

Provai a utilizzare su di lei il mio tono persuasivo. Funzionava bene sui normali umani.

"Non me la vuoi dire?" sorrisi incoraggiante.

Scosse la testa. "Troppo imbarazzante."

Ugh. Non sapere era peggio di ogni altra cosa. Perché le sue considerazioni l'avrebbero imbarazzata? Non potevo sopportare di non saperlo.

"È una grossa frustrazione, lo sai."

Le mie lamentele fecero scattare qualcosa in lei. I suoi occhi lampeggiarono e le sue parole scorsero con più rapidità del solito.

"No, non riesco proprio a _immaginare_ cosa ci sia di frustrante, nel fatto che qualcuno si rifiuti di dirti cosa pensa e nel frattempo faccia anche piccole osservazioni criptiche proprio per toglierti il sonno quando ti sforzi di interpretarle...Cosa ci sarà mai di frustrante in tutto questo?"

Aggrottai le sopracciglia, turbato per aver capito che lei aveva ragione. Non mi stavo comportando correttamente.

Lei andò avanti. "Oppure, ammettiamo che questo qualcuno abbia anche fatto una serie di gesti strani. dal salvarti la vita in circostanze incredibili un giorno al trattarti come un'emarginata il giorno dopo, senza mai spiegare il suo comportamento, malgrado avesse promesso di farlo. Anche questo sarebbe _estremamente_ non-frustrante?"

Era il discorso più lungo che le avessi sentito fare, e diede una nuova qualità per il mio elenco.

"Sbaglio o sei un po' in collera?"

"Non mi piace il 'due pesi e due misure'."

La sua irritazione era più che giustificata, naturalmente.

Guardai Bella, chiedendomi come potessi fare qualcosa di giusto per lei, fino a che l'urlare silenzioso nella testa di Mike Newton mi distrasse.

Era così furioso che mi fece ridere sotto i baffi.

"Cosa?"domandò.

"Il tuo amichetto è convinto che io sia scortese con te – sta decidendo se venire o no a interrompere il litigio." L'avrei visto provare con piacere. Risi ancora.

"Non so di chi tu stia parlando," disse gelida. "Ma sono sicura che ti sbagli."

Mi piacque molto il modo in fui fece finta di non conoscerlo con quella sua frase sprezzante.

"Invece no. Te l'ho detto, di solito sono molto bravo a leggere le persone."

"A parte me, ovviamente."

"Sì. A parte te." Sarebbe stata l'eccezione ad ogni cosa? Non sarebbe stato più giusto, considerando tutto il resto che avrei dovuto affrontare ora, se avessi potuto almeno sentire_qualcosa_ dalla sua testa? Era chiedere tanto? "Chissà perché?"

Fissai i suoi occhi, provando ancora...

Distolse lo sguardo. Aprì la limonata e ne prese un sorso veloce, gli occhi fissi sul tavolo.

"Non hai fame?" chiesi.

"No." Adocchiò il tavolo vuoto fra di noi. "E tu?"

"No, non ho fame," dissi. Chiaramente non lo ero.

Osservò il tavolo con le labbra contratte. Aspettai.

"Mi faresti un favore?" chiese, incrociando di nuovo all'improvviso il mio sguardo.

Cosa avrebbe voluto da me? Avrebbe chiesto la verità che non mi era permesso rivelarle – la verità che non avrei mai, mai voluto che conoscesse?

"Dipende da quello che vuoi."

"Non è granché," mi promise.

Rimasi in attesa, di nuovo curioso.

"Mi chiedevo..."disse lentamente, concentrandosi sulla bottiglia di limonata, seguendone i contorni con le piccole dita. "Se ti andrebbe di farmelo sapere, la prossima volta che decidi di ignorarmi per il mio bene. Così mi posso preparare."

Voleva un avvertimento? Quindi essere ignorata da me doveva essere una brutta cosa...sorrisi.

"Mi sembra corretto," concordai.

"Grazie," disse, alzando lo sguardo. Il suo volto era così sollevato che mi venne voglia di ridere del mio sollievo personale.

"In cambio, posso avere una risposta?" chiesi speranzoso.

"Una sola," accettò.

"Spiegami _una_ teoria."

Arrossì. "Quella no."

"Non hai specificato, mi hai solo promesso una risposta," puntualizzai.

"Tu sei ancora in debito di una promessa," ribatté lei.

Mi aveva in pugno.

"Solo una teoria: giuro che non mi metto a ridere."

"Oh sì, lo farai." Ne sembrava davvero certa, malgrado non potessi immaginare nulla al riguardo che potesse essere divertente.

Diedi un'altra opportunità alla mia persuasione. Fissai i suoi occhi intensamente – una cosa facile da fare con occhi così profondi – e sussurrai, "Per favore?"

Sbatté le ciglia, e il suo viso si sbiancò.

Beh, questa non era esattamente la reazione verso cui puntavo.

"Ehm, cosa?" chiese. Sembrava frastornata. Che problema aveva?

Ma non mi sarei arreso.

"Per favore, raccontami solo una teoria, una piccola," mi appellai alla mia voce morbida e non-spaventosa, imprigionando i suoi occhi nei miei.

Con mia sorpresa e soddisfazione, finalmente funzionò.

"Ehm, dunque, sei stato morso da un ragno radioattivo?"

Fumetti? Non c'era da meravigliarsi se pensava che mi sarei messo a ridere.

"Poco originale," la criticai, provando a nasconderle il mio sollievo.

"Scusa, ma di più non riesco a fare," disse offesa.

Questo mi confortò anche di più. Ero ancora in grado di prenderla in giro.

"Non ci siamo proprio."

"Niente ragni?"

"Nah."

"Niente radioattività?"

"Niente."

"Acci...," sospirò.

"E la kriptonite non mi fa niente," dissi velocemente – prima che lei potesse chiedere qualcosa riguardo ai _morsi_ - e lì mi venne da ridere, perché lei pensava che io fossi un supereroe.

"Alt, avevi detto che non avresti riso."

Serrai le labbra.

"Prima o poi capirò," mi promise.

E quando lo avrebbe fatto, sarebbe scappata.

"Meglio che non ci provi," dissi, mettendo da parte gli scherzi.

"Perché?"

Mi scocciava la sua onestà. Così, continuai a cercare di sorridere, e di rendere le mie parole meno spaventose. "E se non fossi il supereroe? Se fossi il cattivo?"

I suoi occhi si spalancarono per una frazione di secondo e le sue labbra si incurvarono ad un lato. "Oh," disse.

E poi, dopo un altro secondo, "Capisco."

Finalmente mi aveva dato retta.

"Davvero?" domandai, cercando di nascondere la mia agonia.

"Sei pericoloso?" intuì. Il suo respiro accelerò e quasi le venne il batticuore.

Non potei risponderle. Era il mio ultimo momento con lei? Sarebbe scappata adesso? Mi sarebbe stato permesso di dirle che l'amavo prima che se ne andasse? O l'avrebbe spaventata di più?

"Ma non cattivo," sussurrò, scuotendo il capo, nessuna paura nei suoi occhi sereni. "No, non credo che tu sia cattivo."

"Ti sbagli," soffiai.

Certo che ero cattivo. Non stavo esultando ora, alla certezza che lei mi considerasse in un modo migliore di quello che meritavo? Se fossi stato una brava persona, sarei stato lontano da lei.

Allungai le mie mani sul tavolo, afferrando il tappo della limonata come distrazione. Non si ritrasse all'improvvisa vicinanza delle mie mani con le sue. Non era davvero spaventata da me. Non ancora.

Invece che guardare lei, fissavo il tappo che stavo facendo roteare come una trottola. I miei pensieri erano un ringhio.

_Scappa, Bella, scappa._ Non potevo permettermi di dire quelle parole ad alta voce.

Scattò in piedi. "Arriveremo in ritardo," disse, proprio mentre iniziavo a preoccuparmi che lei avesse sentito il mio silenzioso avvertimento.

"Oggi non vengo a lezione."

"Perché no?"

_Perché non voglio ucciderti._ "Saltare qualche volta le lezioni fa bene alla salute."

Per essere precisi, era salutare per gli umani se i vampiri bigiassero i giorni in cui veniva versato sangue umano. Il professor Banner faceva la lezione sui gruppi sanguigni quel giorno. Alice aveva già saltato la sua lezione quella mattina.

"Beh, io ci vado," disse. La cosa non mi stupì. Lei era responsabile – faceva sempre la cosa giusta.

Lei era il mio opposto.

"Allora ci vediamo più tardi," dissi, cercando ancora di essere disinvolto, lo sguardo basso fisso al tappo roteante. _E, comunque sia, ti adoro...in un modo spaventoso e pericoloso._

Lei esitò, e per un momento sperai che dopo tutto restasse con me.

Ma la campanella suonò e lei si affrettò ad andare.

Aspettai finché non se ne fosse andata, quindi mi misi il tappo in tasca, un ricordo di quella conversazione così ricca, e mi diressi attraverso la pioggia verso la mia macchina.

Misi il mio CD rilassante preferito – lo stesso che stavo ascoltando il primo giorno – ma non mi concentrai sulle note di Debussy per molto. Altre note mi stavano scorrendo in testa, un frammento di un motivo che mi ispirava e mi intrigava. Abbassai lo stereo e diedi ascolto alla musica nella mia mente, suonando quel frammento finché non divenne un'armonia completa.

Istintivamente, le mie dita si mossero nell'aria sopra i tasti di un pianoforte immaginario.

La nuova composizione mi stava venendo davvero bene quando la mia attenzione venne catturata da un'ondata di angoscia mentale.

Mi voltai verso quella sofferenza.

_Sta per svenire? Cosa faccio?_ Mike era in preda al panico

Un centinaio di metri più in là, Mike Newton stava adagiando il corpo fiacco di Bella sul marciapiede. Lei si curvò indifferente sull'umido calcestruzzo, i suoi occhi chiusi, la sua pelle bianca come quella di un cadavere.

Quasi staccai la portiera dalla macchina.

"Bella?" urlai.

Non ci fu cambiamento nel suo volto senza vita quando strillai il suo nome.

Il mio intero corpo si fece più freddo del ghiaccio.

Fui consapevole della crescente sorpresa di Mike quando setacciai furiosamente i suoi pensieri. Stava solo pensando alla sua rabbia verso di me, quindi non sapevo che cosa avesse Bella. Se le aveva fatto qualcosa di male, l'avrei annientato.

"Cos'è successo – si è fatta male?" domandai, cercando di focalizzare i suoi pensieri. Era esasperante essere costretti a camminare a velocità umana. Non avrei dovuto richiamare l'attenzione sul mio arrivo.

Poi potei sentire il suo cuore palpitante e il suo respiro regolare. Mentre la controllavo, chiuse gli occhi strizzandoli con più forza. Questo gesto alleviò parte del mio panico.

Vidi un tratto dei ricordi di Mike, uno schizzo di immagini della classe di Biologia. La testa di Bella sul nostro tavolo, la sua pelle chiara colorarsi di verde. Gocce rosse sopra foglietti bianchi...

Determinazione del gruppo sanguigno.

Mi fermai lì dov'ero, trattenendo il respiro. Il suo profumo era una cosa, ma il suo sangue che scorreva era tutt'altro.

"Temo che sia svenuta," disse Mike, ansioso e risentito allo stesso tempo. "Non so cos'è successo, non si è nemmeno punta il dito."

Il sollievo scivolò dentro me, e respirai ancora, assaporando l'aria. Ah, potevo sentire nell'aria il piccolo flusso proveniente dalla puntura di Mike. Tempo fa, avrebbe potuto attrarmi.

Mi inginocchiai al suo fianco mentre Mike indugiò vicino a me, furioso del mio intervento.

"Bella. Mi senti?"

"No," bofonchiò. "Vattene."

Il sollievo fu così avvenente che scoppiai a ridere. Stava bene.

"La stavo portando dall'infermiera," spiegò Mike. "Ma si è intestardita a rimanere qui."

"La porto io. Tu puoi tornare in classe." dissi sprezzante.

Mike serrò i denti. "No. È compito mio."

Non avevo intenzione di stare a litigare con quel miserabile.

Eccitato e terrorizzato, mezzo grato e mezzo afflitto dalla difficile situazione la quale mi metteva nelle condizioni di doverla toccare, era una necessità, sollevai delicatamente Bella dal marciapiede e la presi tra le mie braccia, toccandone solo i vestiti, mantenendo maggiore distanza possibile tra i nostri corpi. Stavo procedendo dritto davanti a me a grandi passi, nell'impazienza di salvarla, più lontano possibile da me, in altre parole.

I suoi occhi si spalancarono di botto, attoniti.

"Rimettimi giù!" ordinò con voce debole – di nuovo imbarazzata, lo intuii dalla sua espressione. Non le piaceva mostrare debolezza.

Sentii a malapena le urla di protesta di Mike dietro di noi.

"Sei conciata proprio male," le dissi, ridacchiando perché non c'era nulla che non andasse in lei tranne che vertigini e stomaco debole.

"Rimettimi sul marciapiede," disse. Le sue labbra erano bianche.

"Perciò la vista del sangue ti fa perdere i sensi?" Avrebbe potuto essere più ironico?

Chiuse gli occhi e strinse le labbra.

"E dire che non era nemmeno il tuo," il mio ghigno si allargò.

Eravamo davanti la segreteria. La porta era tenuta aperta di qualche millimetro, e la scalciai via dalla mia strada.

La signorina Cope sobbalzò, sorpresa. "Oh, cielo," esclamò, mentre esaminava la cinerea ragazza fra le mie braccia.

"È svenuta durante biologia," spiegai, prima che la sua immaginazione potesse farsi prendere troppo la mano.

La signorina Cope si affrettò ad aprire la porta dell'infermeria. Gli occhi di Bella erano ancora aperti, guardandola. Sentii la meraviglia interna dell'anziana infermiera mentre poggiavo la ragazza sul letto logoro. Appena Bella fu fuori dalle mie braccia, frapposi fra di noi la larghezza della stanza. Il mio corpo era troppo esaltato, troppo insaziabile, i miei muscoli tesi e il veleno abbondante. Era così calda e profumata.

"Ha avuto un leggero mancamento," rassicurai la signora Hammond. "È reduce dalla lezione sui gruppi sanguigni."

Lei annuì, comprensiva. "C'è sempre qualcuno che fa questa fine."

Soffocai una risata. Ovvio che Bella fosse quel qualcuno.

"Resta un po' sdraiata, piccola," disse la signora Hammond. "Passerà."

"Lo so," disse Bella.

"Ti succede spesso?" chiese l'infermiera.

"Ogni tanto," ammise Bella.

Provai a mascherare la mia risata con un colpo di tosse.

Questo portò su di me l'attenzione dell'infermiera. "Tu puoi tornare in classe," disse.

La guardai dritto negli occhi e mentii con perfetta sicurezza. "Devo restare con lei."

_Hmm. Chissà...oh bene._ La signora Hammond annuì.

Funzionò perfettamente con lei. Perché con Bella doveva essere così difficile?

"Vado a prenderti un po' di ghiaccio da metterti sulla fronte, cara," disse l'infermiera, leggermente a disagio a causa del mio sguardo – il modo in cui un umano si _sarebbe dovuto_sentire – e lasciò la stanza.

"Avevi ragione," si lamentò Bella, chiudendo gli occhi.

Cosa voleva dire? Saltai alla conclusione peggiore: aveva accettato i miei avvertimenti.

"Certo, come al solito," dissi provando a mantenere il tono divertito nella mia voce; che ora suonava acida. "Ma a cosa ti riferisci adesso, di preciso?"

"Saltare le lezioni fa _davvero_ bene alla salute," sospirò lei.

Ah, di nuovo sollievo.

Poi restò in silenzio. Si limitava a respirare lentamente. Le sue labbra iniziavano a ridiventare rosa. La sua bocca era leggermente fuori equilibro, il suo labbro inferiore un po' troppo pieno per eguagliare quello superiore. Osservare la sua bocca mi fece sentire strano. Mi faceva venire voglia di avvicinarmi a lei, che non era proprio una buona idea.

"Per qualche minuto mi hai messo davvero paura," dissi per rincominciare la conversazione così che potessi udire di nuovo la sua voce. "Pensavo che Mike Newton stesse trafugando il tuo cadavere per seppellirlo nel bosco."

"Divertente," disse.

"Seriamente, ho visto cadaveri con un colorito migliore." Questa era la verità effettivamente. "Ero preoccupato di dover vendicare il tuo omicidio." E lo avrei fatto.

"Povero Mike," esalò. "Gli saranno saltati i nervi."

La furia pulsò dentro di me, ma la contenni rapidamente. La sua preoccupazione di certo era solo compassione. Era gentile. Ecco tutto.

"Mi detesta con tutte le sue forze," le dissi, acclamando l'idea.

"Non puoi saperlo."

"La sua espressione era inconfondibile." Probabilmente era vero che leggere il suo viso mi avrebbe dato abbastanza informazioni per fare quella deduzione. Tutta questa pratica con Bella aveva affilato la mia abilità a interpretare le espressioni umane.

"Come hai fatto a vedermi? Pensavo avessi marinato la scuola." Il suo viso sembrava migliorato, la sfumatura verde era svanita dalla sue pelle tralucida.

"Ero in macchina, ascoltavo un CD."

I suoi lineamenti si contrassero, come se la mia comune risposta l'avesse sorpresa in qualche modo.

Aprì gli occhi quando la signora Hammond ritornò con un pacco di ghiaccio.

""Ecco qui, cara,"disse l'infermiera mentre lo posizionava sulla fronte di Bella. "Mi sembra che vada meglio."

"Penso di sì," disse Bella, e si sedette mettendo via l'impacco ghiacciato. Ovviamente. Non le piaceva essere al centro dell'attenzione.

Le mani rugose della signora Hammond si mossero verso la ragazza, come se avesse intenzione di rimetterla sdraiata, ma a quel punto la signorina Cope aprì la porta dell'ufficio sporgendosi al suo interno. Con la sua comparsa giunse l'odore di sangue fresco, solo uno colpo di vento.

Invisibile nell'ufficio dietro di lei, Mike Newton era ancora molto arrabbiato, sperando che il pesante ragazzo che stava trascinando ora fosse la ragazza che era qui con me.

"Ce n'è un altro," annunciò la signorina Cope.

Bella saltò giù rapidamente dalla branda, ansiosa di allontanarsi dai riflettori.

"Tenga," disse, restituendo l'impacco alla signora Hammond. "Non mi serve più."

Mike spinse Lee Stevens oltre la porta con un grugnito. Il sangue stava ancora colando lungo la mano che Lee teneva sul viso, scorrendo piano verso il polso.

"Oh no." Questo fu il segnale che per me era ora di andarmene,e anche quello di Bella, sembrava. "Esci, torna in segreteria, Bella."

Lei mi fissò con occhi sconcertati.

"Fidati – vai."

Girò rapida su se stessa e afferrò la porta prima che si chiudesse, passandoci in fretta attraverso l'ufficio. La seguii, pochi centimetri dietro di lei. I suoi capelli svolazzanti mi sfiorarono la mano...

Si girò a guardarmi, gli occhi ancora spalancati.

"Mi hai obbedito all'istante." Era un inizio.

Storse il suo piccolo naso. "Ho sentito odore di sangue."

La fissai, con espressione vuota, sorpreso. "L'odore del sangue non si sente."

"Beh, io lo sento – ecco perché mi viene la nausea. Sa di ruggine...e di sale."

Il mio viso si irrigidì, continuando a fissarla.

Davvero era ancora umana? Lei _sembrava_ umana. Era soffice come un'umana. Odorava di umana, beh, meglio a dire il vero. Agiva come un umana...tipo. Ma non pensava come un'umana, né reagiva come tale.

Quali altre opzioni c'erano, quindi?

"Che c'è?"domandò.

"Niente."

Poi Mike Newton ci interruppe, entrando nella stanza con pensieri violenti, pieni di risentimento.

"Sembra che _tu_ stia meglio," le disse scortese.

Le mie mani si contrassero, avrei voluto insegnargli le buone maniere. Dovevo controllarmi, o avrei finito veramente per uccidere questo ragazzo odioso.

"Basta che tu tenga la mano in tasca," lo avvertì lei. Per un secondo di follia, pensai che stesse parlando con me.

"Non sanguina più," le rispose controvoglia. "Rientri in classe?"

"Scherzi? Dovrei fare dietrofront appena arrivata per tornarmene qui."

Questo era molto gradevole. Avevo pensato che avrei perso un'ora intera con lei, e ora invece avevo del tempo in più. Mi sentivo bramoso, sommerso ogni minuto da onde di avidità.

"Beh, immagino..." borbottò Mike. "Allora vieni, questo fine settimana? Alla spiaggia?"

Ah, avevano dei progetti. La rabbia mi immobilizzò sul posto. Era una gita di gruppo, dopo tutto. Avevo visto una cosa del genere nelle menti degli altri studenti. Non erano soli loro due. Ero ancora furioso. Mi appoggiai al bancone immobile, cercando di controllarmi.

"Certo, ho già detto che ci sarò," gli promise.

Quindi gli aveva già detto di sì. La gelosia bruciava, più dolorosa della sete.

No, questa è solo un'escursione di gruppo, provai a convincere me stesso. Avrebbe semplicemente trascorso la giornata con gli amici. Niente di più.

"Appuntamento al negozio di mio padre alle dieci." _E Cullen NON È invitato._

"Ci sarò," gli disse.

"D'accordo. Ci vediamo in palestra."

"Ci vediamo," replicò.

Si allontanò verso la sua classe strascicando i piedi, i suoi pensieri pieni d'ira. _Cosa ci vedrà mai in quel mostro? Certo, è ricco, immagino. Le ragazze pensano che sia attraente, ma io non vedo nulla di tutto questo. Troppo...troppo perfetto. Scommetto che suo padre sperimenta la chirurgia plastica su tutti loro. Ecco perché sono tutti così belli e bianchi. Non è naturale. E lui è tipo...spaventoso. A volte, quando mi guarda, giurerei che sta pensando di uccidermi...criminale..._

Mike non era poi così poco perspicace.

"No...ginnastica," disse Bella piano. Un gemito.

La guardai, e mi accorsi che era ancora triste per qualcosa. Non ero sicuro del perché, ma era chiaro che non voleva andare alla sua lezione seguente con Mike, e io ero favorevole a quel piano.

Andai al suo fianco e mi curvai vicino al suo viso, sentendo il calore della sua pelle che veniva irradiato sulle mie labbra. Non respirai.

"Me ne occupo io, "mormorai. "Siediti e impallidisci."

Fece quanto gli avevo chiesto, si sedette su una delle sedie pieghevoli e poggiò la sua testa all'indietro contro il muro, mentre, dietro di me, la signorina Cope usciva dall'infermeria e si dirigeva al suo bancone. Con gli occhi chiusi, sembrava che Bella fosse svenuta di nuovo. Il suo colorito non era ancora completamente tornato.

Mi girai verso la segretaria. Speravo sardonicamente che Bella prestasse attenzione a tutto questo. Questo era il modo in cui gli umani _avrebbero dovuto_ rispondere.

"Signorina Cope?" chiesi, servendomi di nuovo della mia voce persuasiva.

Le sue ciglia sbatterono, e il battito del suo cuore accelerò. _Troppo giovane, riprendi il controllo!_

"Sì?"

Questo era interessante. Quando il battito cardiaco di Shelly Cope si faceva più frenetico, era perché mi trovava fisicamente attraente, non perché fosse spaventata da me. Ero abituato a questo con le femmine umane...non avevo ancora considerato quella spiegazione per l'accelerazione delle pulsazioni del cuore di Bella.

Mi piacque molto. Troppo, infatti. Sorrisi, e il respiro della signorina Cope si fece più rumoroso.

"La prossima lezione di Bella è in palestra, e non credo che si senta abbastanza bene. A dire la verità, credo sarebbe più opportuno che l'accompagnassi a casa. Potrebbe preparare una giustificazione per lei?" La guardai in quegli occhi poco penetranti, compiacendomi per la strage che causò nei suoi processi mentali. Era possibile che Bella...?

La signoria Cope dovette deglutire rumorosamente prima di rispondere. "Anche tu hai bisogno di una giustificazione, Edward?"

"No, io ho la professoressa Goff. Per lei non sarà un problema."

Ora non stavo più prestandole molta attenzione. Stavo esplorando questa nuova possibilità. Hmm. Mi piaceva pensare che Bella mi trovasse attraente come gli altri umani, ma quando Bella aveva mai avuto le stesse reazioni degli altri umani? Non dovevo alimentare queste speranze.

"Bene, è tutto sistemato. Ti senti meglio, Bella?"

Bella annuì debolmente, esagerando un poco.

"Riesci a camminare o vuoi che ti porti ancora in braccio?" chiesi, divertito dalle sue scarse doti teatrali. Sapevo che avrebbe voluto camminare, non avrebbe voluto essere debole.

"Cammino," disse.

Ancora giusto. Stavo migliorando.

Si alzò, esitante per un momento come per controllare il suo equilibrio. Le tenni la porta aperta, e uscimmo nella pioggia.

Osservai come sollevava il viso con gli occhi chiusi verso la debole pioggia, un sorriso leggero sulle labbra. _Cosa sta pensando?_ Qualcosa in questa azione stonava, e capii velocemente perché quel comportamento mi paresse poco famigliare. Le ragazze normali di solito non alzavano il viso alla pioggia in quel modo; di solito le normali ragazze umane portavano il trucco, persino qui in questo posto umido.

Bella non si truccava mai, ne avrebbe dovuto. L'industria di cosmetici faceva milioni di dollari all'anno grazie a donne che provavano a realizzare una pelle come la sua.

"Grazie," disse, sorridendomi ora. "Pur di saltare ginnastica vale quasi la pena di ammalarsi."

Guardai oltre al campo, chiedendomi come potessi prolungare il mio tempo con lei. "Quando vuoi,"dissi.

"Allora sei in partenza? Questo sabato, intendo." Aveva l'aria speranzosa.

Ah, la sua calma era rilassante. Voleva che ci fossi io con lei, non Mike Newton. E io avrei voluto dire di sì. Ma c'erano così tante altre cose da considerare. Per primo, questo sabato avrebbe brillato il sole...

"Dove andate, di preciso?" provai a mantenere il mio tono di voce neutro, come se non importasse molto. Comunque, Mike aveva detto _spiaggia._ Non c'erano molte possibilità di evitare il sole là.

"Giù a La Push, a First Beach."

_Dannazione._ Beh, era impossibile, quindi.

Ad ogni modo, Emmett si sarebbe irritato se avessi cancellato i nostri programmi.

Abbassai lo sguardo su di lei, sogghignando ironicamente. "Non mi sembra di essere stato invitato."

Lei sospirò, già rassegnata. "Ti sto invitando ora."

"Per questa settimana è meglio che io e te non esageriamo, con il povero Mike. Non è il caso di fargli saltare i nervi." Pensai a me stesso che faceva saltare il _povero_ Mike, e l'immagine mentale mi piacque intensamente.

"Povero Mike," disse, di nuovo sprezzante. Sorrisi ampiamente.

Poi iniziò a camminare allontanandosi da me.

Senza pensare alle mie azioni, la raggiunsi e l'afferrai dal retro della giacca a vento. Si fermò di colpo.

"Dove pensi di andare?" Ero quasi arrabbiato che mi stesse lasciando.

Non avevo passato abbastanza tempo con lei. Non poteva andarsene, non ancora.

"Vado a casa," disse, perplessa che questo mi turbasse.

"Non hai sentito? Ho promesso di portarti a casa sana e salva. Pensi che ti lasci guidare in quelle condizioni?" Sapevo che non le sarebbe piaciuto, la mia implicazione alla sua debolezze. Ma avevo bisogno di allenarmi per l'uscita a Seattle, comunque. Vedere se potevo sopportare la sua vicinanza in uno spazio chiuso. Questo era un viaggio molto più corto.

"Quali condizioni?" domandò. "E il mio pick-up?"

"Te lo faccio riportare da Alice dopo la scuola." La tirai indietro verso la mia auto con attenzione, siccome sapevo che camminare in _avanti_ era già abbastanza impegnativo per lei.

"Mollami!" disse, attorcigliandosi di lato e quasi inciampando. Sporsi fuori una mano per acchiapparla, ma si raddrizzò prima che fosse necessario. Non avrei dovuto cercare scuse per toccarla. Questo mi fece pensare alla reazione che la signora Cope aveva avuto nei miei confronti, ma la archiviai per un altro momento. C'era così tanto da considerare su quel punto.

La lasciai andare di fianco alla mia macchina, e lei incespicò sbattendo sulla portiera. Avrei dovuto essere ancora più premuroso, tenere conto del suo scarso equilibrio...

"Quanto sei prepotente!"

"È aperta."

Andai dalla mia parte e avviai la macchina. Lei teneva il suo corpo rigido, ancora fuori, nonostante la pioggia fosse aumentata e io sapevo che detestava il freddo e il bagnato. L'acqua le stava inzuppando i folti capelli, rendendoli più scuri quasi neri.

"Sono perfettamente in grado di guidare fino a casa!"

Certo che lo era – ero io che semplicemente non ero in grado di lasciarla andare.

Abbassai il finestrino e mi allungai verso di lei. "Sali, Bella."

I suoi occhi si restrinsero, e intuii che stava considerando se scappare o no.

"Tanto ti riprendo," promisi, gradendo il dispiacere sul suo volto quando capì che facevo sul serio.

Con il mento rigido, aprì la portiera e salì. I suoi capelli le gocciolavano sulla pelle e i suoi stivali squittivano l'uno contro l'altro.

"Non ce n'è bisogno," disse freddamente. Pensai che sotto la rabbia si sentisse imbarazzata.

Mi limitai a accendere il riscaldamento cosicché non si sentisse a disagio, e misi la musica ad un gradevole livello di sottofondo. Guidai fuori verso l'uscita, osservandola con la coda dell'occhio. Il suo labbro inferiore sporgeva ostinatamente. Lo fissai, esaminando come mi facesse sentire...pensando di nuovo alla reazione della segretaria...

All'improvviso lei guardò lo stereo e sorrise, i suoi occhi si spalancarono. "Clair de lune?"chiese.

Una fan dei classici? "Conosci Debussy?"

"Non bene," disse. "Mia madre ascolta sempre un sacco di musica classica in casa, io riconosco solo i miei preferiti."

"È anche uno dei miei preferiti." Osservai la pioggia, riflettendo. Curiosamente, avevo qualcosa in comune con la ragazza. Avevo iniziato a pensare che fossimo opposti in tutto.

Sembrava più rilassata adesso, osservando la pioggia come me, senza vedere nulla. Mi servii della sua momentanea distrazione per provare a respirare.

Inspirai dal naso con attenzione.

Potente.

Afferrai con forza il volante. La pioggia rendeva il suo profumo migliore. Non avrei pensato che fosse possibile. Stupidamente, immaginai che sapore avrebbe avuto.

Provai a deglutire per placare le fiamme nella mia gola, a pensare a qualcos'altro.

"Com'è tua madre?" chiesi per distrarmi.

Bella sorrise. "Mi somiglia molto, ma è più carina."

Ne dubitavo.

"Io ho troppo in comune con Charlie," continuò. "Lei è più estroversa di me, e più coraggiosa"

Anche di questo ne dubitavo.

"Ed è una persona irresponsabile e piuttosto eccentrica, nonché cuoca imprevedibile. È la mia migliore amica." La sua voce era diventata malinconica; la sua fronte era aggrottata.

Di nuovo, suonò più come se fosse un genitore piuttosto che una figlia.

Mi fermai di fronte a casa sua, chiedendomi troppo tardi se avessi dovuto sapere dove viveva. No, non avrebbe destato sospetti in una città tanto piccola, con suo padre come figura pubblica...

"Quanti anni hai, Bella?" Doveva essere più grande dei suoi coetanei. Forse aveva iniziato la scuola più tardi, o era stata bocciata...non era verosimile, comunque.

"Diciassette," rispose.

"Non li dimostri."

Rise.

"Che c'è?"

"Mia madre dice sempre che quando sono nata avevo già trentacinque anni e che ormai sono vicina alla mezza età." Rise di nuovo, e sospirò. "Beh, qualcuno dovrà pur fare la parte dell'adulto."

Questo mi chiarì le cose. Potevo vedere ora...come la madre irresponsabile aiutasse a spiegare la maturità di Bella. Aveva dovuto crescere presto, per prendersi cura di tutto.

Ecco perché non sembrava che le importasse, lo sentiva come se fosse il suo lavoro.

"Neanche tu hai tanto l'aria di uno studente del terzo anno," disse, distraendomi dalle mie fantasticherie.

Feci una smorfia. Per ogni cosa che riuscivo a percepire di lei, lei ne percepiva troppe in cambio. Cambiai discorso.

"Come mai tua madre ha sposato Phil?"

Esitò un minuto prima di rispondere. "Mia madre... si sente più giovane della sua età. Penso che Phil la faccia sentire ancora più giovane. E comunque, è pazza di lui." Scosse la testa in modo indulgente.

"Approvi?" le chiesi.

"Importa qualcosa?" chiese lei. "Voglio che sia felice...e lui è ciò che desidera."

L'altruismo del suo commento mi avrebbe impressionato, se non avesse calzato troppo con quello che avevo imparato del suo carattere.

"Mi sembra un atteggiamento come minimo...generoso."

"Cosa?"

"Pensi che si comporterebbe allo stesso modo con te? Su chiunque cadesse la tua scelta?"

Era una domanda sconsiderata, e non potei mantenere la mia voce disinvolta mentre gliela chiedevo.

Quanto era stupido ritenere che qualcuno potesse mai approvare _me_ per le loro figlie. Quanto era stupido pensare che Bella mi scegliesse.

"P-penso di sì," balbettò, in qualche modo reagendo al mio sguardo. Paura o...attrazione?

"Ma in fin dei conti la mamma è lei. È un po' diverso," terminò.

Sorrisi ironicamente. "Niente ragazzi spaventosi, quindi."

Ghignò. "Cosa intendi per "spaventosi"? Piercing facciali multipli e tatuaggi dappertutto?"

"Anche...per esempio." Una definizione davvero poco minacciosa, ai miei occhi.

"E cos'altro, secondo te?"

Chiedeva sempre la cosa sbagliata. O esattamente la domanda giusta, forse.

Quelle a cui non volevo rispondere, ad ogni modo.

"Pensi che _io_ potrei essere spaventoso?" le chiesi, provando un po' a sorridere.

Ci pensò su prima di rispondermi con voce seria. "Hmm...penso che _potresti_ esserlo, se volessi."

Anche io ero serio. "In questo momento hai paura di me?"

Rispose subito, senza pensarci. "No."

Sorrisi più facilmente. Non pensavo che mi stesse dicendo tutta la verità, ma non mi stava veramente mentendo. Almeno, non era abbastanza spaventata da andarsene. Mi chiesi come si sarebbe sentita se le avessi detto che stava discutendo con un vampiro. Rabbrividii dentro di me pensando alla sua reazione.

"Adesso mi racconti tu qualcosa della tua famiglia? Senz'altro è una storia molto più interessante della mia."

Una più terrificante, almeno.

"Cosa vuoi sapere?" chiesi circospetto.

"È vero che i Cullen ti hanno adottato?"

"Sì."

Esitò, poi parlò con voce ridotta. "Cos'è successo ai tuoi genitori?"

Non era così dura; non avrei dovuto nemmeno mentirle. "Sono morti parecchi anni fa."

"Mi dispiace," mormorò, chiaramente preoccupata di avermi ferito.

_Lei_ era preoccupata per _me_.

"Non ricordo granché di loro,"le assicurai. "Carlisle e Esme sono i miei genitori da parecchio tempo."

"E gli vuoi bene,"dedusse.

Sorrisi. "Sì. Non potrei immaginare due persone migliori."

"Sei molto fortunato."

"Lo so." In quella circostanza, parlando dei genitori, la mia fortuna non poteva essere negata.

"E i tuoi fratelli?"

Se l'avessi lasciata fare pressione per troppi dettagli, avrei dovuto mentirle. Diedi un'occhiata all'orologio, abbattuto che il mio tempo con lei fosse finito.

"Mio fratello e mia sorella, oltre a Jasper e a Rosalie, si innervosiranno parecchio se gli toccherà aspettarmi sotto la pioggia."

"Oh, scusa, immagino che tu sia in ritardo."

Non si mosse. Anche lei non voleva che il nostro tempo terminasse. Questo mi piacque davvero, davvero tanto.

"E immagino che tu rivoglia indietro il tuo pick-up prima che l'ispettore Swan torni a casa, così non dovrai dirgli dell'incidente di biologia." Sorrisi ricordando il suo imbarazzo fra le mie braccia.

"Di sicuro sa già tutto. A Forks non ci sono segreti." Disse il nome della città con palese disgusto.

Risi alle sue parole. Niente segreti, sicuramente. "Divertiti alla spiaggia." Lanciai un'occhiata alla pioggia scrosciante, sapendo che non sarebbe durato, e sperando con più forza del solito che durasse. "C'è il tempo giusto per prendere il sole." Beh, ci sarebbe stato di Sabato. Le sarebbe piaciuto.

"Domani non ci vediamo?"

La preoccupazione del suo tono mi fece piacere.

"No. Io ed Emmett anticipiamo il weekend." Adesso ero furioso con me stesso per avere fatto programmi. Avrei potuto disdire...ma non c'era cosa come cacciare troppo a quel punto, e la mia famiglia si stava preoccupando abbastanza del mio comportamento senza che rivelassi loro quanto stessi diventando ossessivo.

"Cosa fate?" chiese, la sua voce non suonava felice dopo la mia rivelazione.

Bene.

"Andiamo a fare trekking nella riserva di Goat Roks, a sud del monte Rainier."

Emmett era ansioso della stagione degli orsi.

"Oh be', divertitevi," disse incerta. La sua mancanza di entusiasmo mi rese ancora felice.

Mentre la guardavo, iniziai a sentirmi quasi agonizzato al pensiero di doverla salutare, seppure momentaneamente. Era così tenera e vulnerabile. Sembrava temerario lasciarla fuori dalla mia vista, dove le sarebbe potuto accadere di tutto. Eppure, la cose peggiori che sarebbero potute accaderle avrebbero dovuto cominciare stando con me.

"Faresti una cosa per me, questo weekend?" le chiesi serio.

Annuì, i suoi occhi spalancati e sconcertati dall'intensità dei miei.

Sii chiaro.

"Non offenderti, ma tu sembri il classico genere di persona che attrae gli incidenti come una calamita. Perciò...cerca di non cadere nell'oceano, di non farti investire, o chissà cos'altro, d'accordo?"

Le sorrisi addolorato, sperando che non potesse vedere la tristezza nei miei occhi. Quanto desideravo che non fosse meglio lontano da me, non importava cosa sarebbe potuto accaderle.

Scappa, Bella, scappa. Ti amo troppo, per il tuo bene o il mio.

Si offese dalla mia provocazione. Mi fissò fredda. "Ci proverò," disse secca, saltando fuori nella pioggia e sbattendo la porta più forte che poté dietro di lei.

Come un gattino arrabbiato che crede di essere una tigre.

Strinsi la mano sulla chiave che le avevo appena preso dalla tasta della giacca, e sorrisi mentre mi allontanavo guidando.


End file.
